The Battles of Peacetime
by Imaginative Singer
Summary: So ... now what? Do they live happily ever after? Is there such a thing? If there is, would they want it?
1. Chapter 1

Loved the movie, enjoyed the book, here's what they sparked in my imagination.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own book or movie, but I'm letting them rattle around in my head for a while. Howl's Moving Castle is the property of Diana Wynne Jones for the novel and Miyazaki for the movie. I do not own them, and am making nothing from the publishing of this story on the internet.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Battles of Peacetime

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxx

Sophie sighed staring up at her ceiling. She was lying with her blankets tucked up to her chin, her silver hair spread on the pillow beneath her head. She could hear the wind blowing past her window as the castle flew through the air. She lifted her hand from beneath the blanket and held it up, gazing at the smooth, young skin. Sighing, she dropped her hand back onto the coverlet.

She shifted slightly, still not used to being able to move without protest from her body, then she smiled. Sophie had always felt old, now, for the first time in her life, she truly felt young. Her heart felt light in her chest and she thought that perhaps being the eldest daughter didn't really mean she wouldn't make her fortune.

A light tap at her door broke her from her thoughts, then she heard a soft voice that brought a smile to her lips.

"Sophie? Are you awake?" Howl's smooth voice whispered through the wood of the door.

"Yes Howl, come in," Sophie sat up, propping a pillow behind her back and folding her hands in her lap, the small smile still hovering on her lips.

The door cracked open and a slim shaft of dim orange light slipped through before Howl's body blocked it as he entered and turned to shut the door behind him. He took a deep breath, then slowly spun on his heel and smiled at Sophie. She sat, looking at him expectantly, her brown eyes shining the welcome she felt in her heart for this man she loved.

Howl walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, it sagged a little under his weight and Sophie had to shift to prevent falling into him. The thought that perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing flitted through her head, and had she been more used to laughing, she probably would have. As it was, she was unsuccessful at keeping the laughter from her eyes, especially when she noticed Howl looking slightly dazed.

Sophie was unaware of just how innocent and ethereal she looked sitting in the moonlight as it reflected off her hair and the white of her nightgown. Her brown eyes were shining at him with love and laughter. He sucked in a breath as his lungs told him he'd stopped breathing. Seeing this girl who had closed herself off from the world behind the mask of an old woman open up in such a way to him made his heart pound. Unconsciously, he lifted a hand to the place of the unfamiliar ache.

"Sophie …"

"Yes, Howl?" Movement caught Sophie's eyes and she watched as Howl's hand touched his chest. "Still strange, isn't it?"

Confusion flitted through Howl's eyes, invisible except to one who knew him well, then he smiled at her, his hand moving to rest on the bed near her legs. "I suppose so," the charming smile came into existence as he gazed at her, "Of course, your being near only makes it more uncomfortable since your merest smile makes it pound frantically."

Sophie snorted, "Don't use those pickup lines on me. They may have worked on those other poor girls you abandoned but they won't work here."

Howl's hand came up to rest on his heart once more, a wounded look coming into his eyes, "How could you say such things, Sophie? I mean every word! Never would I think of using anything so tired or gauche as a pickup line upon you, my beautiful star. Other girls may shine, but you are my guiding light, my beacon through the night of my life."

This time, even as unfamiliar as it was, she couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up and out. Sophie threw back her head and laughed as Howl watched. His eyes widened and he drank up the rare image of Sophie laughing easily and freely. True, she stifled it quickly, her eyes looking a tad surprised even as she continued to laugh behind her hands, but it was still there, and Howl was momentarily entranced.

He coughed behind his fist, allowing himself a moment to collect his scattered thoughts.

Sophie watched as Howl schooled his expression into one of melodramatic hurt, "Sophie, I'm wounded you would laugh at my sincere expressions of affection."

Sophie smiled, once again under control, "Howl, you didn't come in here this late at night to flatter me, now stop trying to slither out of it and tell me what it is you wanted."

Howl's expression faltered and he shifted slightly on her bed, leaning over to gently tuck the blanket around her more snugly, "I merely wanted to make sure you were comfortable and didn't need anything."

Sophie reached out and placed a gentle hand over Howl's. She looked up and smiled into his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere." She could feel the muscles in his hands tense almost imperceptibly and in a rush of what Sophie could only describe as impulsiveness, she leaned up and kissed the side of Howl's mouth. It was barely a kiss, more a brushing of lips on skin, but all of his attention was suddenly on her. His hand reached out to cup the back of her neck and hold her in place. Her eyes opened and looked into his, as his thumb gently caressed just behind her ear.

Now it was Sophie's turn to catch her breath. His eyes were sweeping her face, something there she'd never seen, something that made her lungs seize and her heart pound. She could hear the blood rushing through her veins and felt heat rush over her skin which suddenly seemed too sensitive. Each caress of his thumb sent electricity shooting through her. Sophie absently wondered if it was some sort of spell.

Then, almost reluctantly, his hand slid off her neck, fingers caressing as they went, and he stood. Howl gazed at her, eyes intense for a moment, before he stood, swept her a bow, and when he looked up, the laughter was there in his eyes once more. "If you require nothing, I leave you with a light heart and a sweet dream," his fingers moved in a swift pattern, and he turned and swept from the room.

Sophie stared at the door after Howl left, then slowly, she felt sleep sweep over her. She drifted off with a smile on her face, knowing her dreams would be happy ones thanks to "Horrible Howl."

xxxxxxxxxx

Howl leaned against his bedroom door, hand still on the doorknob, head resting back against the hard wood. His eyes watched as his various charms swayed in a magical breeze. His thoughts were a whirl around a single focus, a certain silver-haired young woman currently asleep in bed, having a beautiful dream about flowers and pastries from Cesari's.

With a sound of annoyance, he pushed away from the door and threw himself onto his bed. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, one hand over his recently restored heart. He could feel the steady beat in his chest, could hear the strange sound and knew it would keep him up all night. Then again, it might be his thoughts that disturbed his rest.

He sighed heavily, and then whispered into the air, "Sophie …"

She hadn't been off the mark with her comment. He was afraid she would leave. After all, nothing tied her with him anymore. Her curse was broken as was his, her bargain with Calcifer was fulfilled. She was a beautiful, young woman again and could go wherever she pleased … with whomever she pleased. At that thought, once again he felt his heart give a twinge.

He could feel the argument going on within himself. The man he had been for years wanted to flatter her, shower her with compliments and win her heart so she wouldn't leave. The child in his heart wanted to cling to her, hold her, make her promise never to leave.

Then, there was this strange, new part of him. He didn't really know what to make of it … it had started when he'd first met Sophie in that little alley on May Day, and had grown since. It told him flattery and pretty words weren't worthy of this girl. It told him to take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her, imprint himself on her so she would never look at another man. He could feel it urging him to find ways to make her eyes light with happiness and joy.

Tonight, when he'd gone to her room, it had been completely impulsive. He didn't even know what he'd intended, only that he needed to see her and reassure himself she was really there. He hadn't expected the rush of different emotions. At first, once he'd seen her there in bed, he'd quickly started trying to figure out a way to escape without letting her know how much he'd needed to see her. At the same time, he wanted to stay with her as long as she'd let him. Then, the unexpected had happened. She'd laughed. The sound had set off a flood of unfamiliar emotions. He could only sit there reeling from it all. He'd felt his heart tighten in his chest at the beauty before him. His pulse had quickened, even as his mind desperately worked to take in each second of her happiness, locking it away in his memory. His body urged him to take her into his arms so he could feel her laughter against him, feel her soft breath across his skin and try to absorb her joy physically as well. It was only when his lungs started to hurt from lack of air that he'd been able to move again, then, once again, she'd completely thrown him off balance. She'd leaned over and kissed him.

That had sparked yet another reaction in him, one he hadn't been prepared for, desire. It had streaked through his blood, heating his veins, until his pants had begun to feel too tight, causing him to feel distinctly uncomfortable. That had shocked him back to his senses.

Now, here his was, lying alone in his bed, listening to his heart beat and seeing her face as she gazed at him with the moonlight in her hair.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sophie smiled at Calcifer as his flame began to burn a little brighter, signifying the demon was awake, "Good morning, Calcifer."

The demon yawned and his flames stretched higher for a moment, then settled into his usual height as Sophie placed a fresh maple log onto him, "'Morning Sophie."

Sophie bustled about, mixing eggs and vegetables and bits of bacon into a bowl and whisking them together for an omelette. She reached up for the frying pan and made her way over to Calcifer who was watching her a tad warily. Sophie smiled at him, as she carefully poured some of the mixture into the pan, "Ready to make some breakfast for our starving men?"

"Um … Sophie …"

"Yes, Calcifer?"

"Sophie … you're humming."

Sophie blinked at the fire demon, then shrugged, "I suppose I just had a pleasant night's sleep and I'm glad all that curse business is done with."

The demon looked at her warily for a moment more, then bent his head so Sophie could get going on breakfast, and was especially pleased when Sophie gave him the first omelette.

It wasn't long before Markel stumbled his way down the stairs, called by the scent of breakfast on the go. His cowlick was especially prominent this morning as he prepared the kettle for tea and set the table for four.

The sound of running water heralded Howl's return to awareness. While awaiting his arrival, Sophie placed the omelettes on the table as well as some sliced apples she'd cut up earlier in the morning. Markel placed the tea on Calcifer while Sophie went to help Granny Witch to the table. Heen followed, wheezing plaintively, until Sophie scooped some omelette into his dish. As they all finally collected at the table, a waft of perfume heralded Howl's arrival for breakfast.

"Good morning, friends," he greeted as he came down the stairs wearing his ever present black pants and boots, but this time a blue shirt that exactly matched his eyes completed the effect, with a black belt around his waist. His raven hair exactly matched the gloss of his boots and his eyes danced with the knowledge he was at his best.

Calcifer muttered some sort of greeting and Markel returned the greeting as he brought the kettle of tea to the table.

Sophie, not wanting to feed his ego had to look away to ensure he wouldn't see the appreciation in her eyes, "Good morning, Howl. Take your place before your eggs get cold." Under her breath, she muttered something about a vain peacock as she shook out a napkin and laid it on Granny Witch's lap.

"Oh, what a handsome man," Granny singsonged as Howl made his way to his spot at the table. Sophie silently agreed.

Howl watched Sophie bustle around ensuring everyone was ready for the meal, everyone except him that is. A slight line between his brows was the only sign of the frown on his face as Sophie fussed over Granny and Markel. As she bustled past him, he caught her around the waist and kissed her on the cheek, before just as quickly releasing her and sliding into his seat at the table, seemingly ignoring the abrupt silence that filled the tiny room at his actions.

"Will you pass the pepper please Markel?" Howl requested. Markel handed it to him, still watching Sophie, who hadn't moved. At the sound of Howl's voice, she seemed to awaken from whatever trance she'd been in, then moved to her seat, and sat down.

The rest of the morning appeared to progress as usual with Sophie taking turns helping Granny eat and lecturing Markel about talking with his mouth full. Howl and Markel entertained themselves with talk of a new spell Markel was trying to learn, and Calcifer jumped in occasionally to make some remark or teasing comment, usually at Howl's expense. In the midst of it all, glances flew between Howl and Sophie.

"But Master Howl, I don't understand why it matters if I use sea salt or table salt for this part of it …"

Howl ruffled his apprentice's hair, "First of all, the sea salt is stronger and makes a better base for helping to dissolve the slug slime. Second of all, you won't have to deal with Sophie's temper at you for using her table salt." At this, Howl winked at Sophie, who was starting to clean up the breakfast plates. She merely hmphed and carried the empty plates over to the sink.

Howl stood and stretched, "Well, Markel, you have some ingredients to go collect." Markel nodded and hopped off his chair dashing around to collect a few things, then rushing to the door, turning the knob to Porthaven, and rushing through, closing it after him with a slight bang.

Granny tsked as she made her way to her chair in front of the hearth. Heen hopped onto her comfortable lap and settled in. "Why are the young always in such a hurry … nice doggy."

Sophie busied herself with cleaning the morning dishes and started in surprise when Howl brought over the few remaining cups from the table, "I don't know why you insist on doing that the hard way … magic could have it done in moments."

Sophie shook her head and looked at the wizard lounging with one hip against the sink, his arms crossed, and his eyes alight with child-like curiosity as he watched her. She picked up a dirty cup and began to wash it as she spoke, "I like doing it Howl. I like knowing I'm using my hands to take care of it. I don't need to use magic to do it. I'm perfectly capable."

Howl cocked his head to one side as he watched her, the puzzled look still on his face, "But so is magic Sophie, and then you'd have more time to enjoy your flowers."

Sophie set the cup down on the draining board and was surprised when Howl actually grabbed a towel and began to dry it. She picked up a plate and hid her smile by gazing at it as she washed it, "Doing it with my own hands helps me feel like I'm taking care of all of you. Magic is the … well, the slither-outer's way." Sophie hid her teasing smile as she finished up the plate and handed it to Howl, who took it absently and began to dry it. She almost gave herself away when she caught the slight lift of an eyebrow as he stared off into space, then he threw back his head and laughed.

The sound of the plate being set on the counter was her only warning of what was coming. She gasped as arms slid around her waist and scooped her up, swinging her around. Her eyes flew to his laughing face as he spun her, then walked her to the door, turning the handle and carrying her out into a field of flowers.

"Oh, what a sweet couple," Granny smiled at the closed door, Heen wheezed in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxx

Prince Justin gazed at the building that announced "Wizard Pendragon" and sighed. He adjusted the high neck of his shirt and wondered how it was that it had shrunk three sizes since he left the castle. "I won't be long," he called back to the chauffer and then stepped up to the door and knocked briskly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Markel delicately poured the sea salt into the small bowl, being cautious not to pour in too much too quickly. The knock at the door startled him, but his hand didn't jostle thanks to more than one spell that had taught him a mistake like that could lead to unfortunate consequences.

"Kingsbury door," Calcifer called from his hearth. Markel set the salt aside and made his way quickly to the door. He opened it and blinked up at the blonde man standing there with a bunch of roses in hand.

"Pr … Prince Justin!" Markel blinked at the unexpected visitor.

Justin bowed, hat in hand, "Good day to you Markel, I came to pay my respects. I do believe I mentioned I would, once I had all this war business sorted out. May I come in?"

Markel quickly stepped aside, flustered, "Um … yeah, come on in …" Markel shut the door after the prince and raced back up into the room. "May I take those … um … Your Highness?" He held his hands up for the flowers.

Prince Justin looked indecisive for a moment, then handed them over, "Yes, of course, they should be put in water, and please, call me Justin. Consider it a compromise between 'Turnip Head' and 'Your Highness'."

Markel nodded uncertainly and raced to put the flowers in water.

"Oh! What a handsome man!" Granny's voice drifted from near the hearth.

Justin turned and smiled at the older lady, "And good day to you, dear lady. You are looking well!"

Granny smiled, her eyes lighting, "Flatterer. Save your pretty words for the one those flowers are intended for."

Justin blushed, and turned to Calcifer burning brightly in the hearth, "Master daemon, how goes your freedom?"

Calcifer sparked at the prince eager to have an ear to complain to, "Howl still works me to the bone, but at least Sophie appreciates me."

"Speaking of the wizard where is he?" Justin was proud of himself for asking after Howl before Sophie. He ignored the knowing smirk Calcifer gave him.

Markel answered his question, "Apparently, he and Sophie went out after breakfast a couple of hours ago. I would think they would be back soon. It's almost lunch time … will you be eating with us?"

Justin shifted a moment considering, "I wouldn't want to intrude …"

At that moment, the door burst open and in came Sophie followed by Howl. Both were loaded down with beautiful flowers of every description and color.

Sophie's cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparked with mirth. A beautiful crown of bluebells woven together graced her silver hair. Howl had a single strand of bluebells tucked behind his ear which would have made any other man look ridiculous but somehow only gave an innocence to Howl … until you noticed his eyes, which were watching Sophie with a look that was anything but innocent.

Justin muttered to Markel, "… I do believe I'll take you up on your invitation," before heading over to greet the couple. "Here, let me help you with those, Sophie."

Sophie blinked as Justin scooped the flowers out of her hands, "Oh! Turnip Head!" then she blushed furiously as she realized who she was speaking to, "I'm so sorry! I mean … Your Highness …"

Justin turned from setting the flowers on a nearby table and smiled at Sophie, "Please, just Justin will do, thank you. After everything, I think it's safe to say you can call me by my given name," he slanted a glance past Sophie to Howl who stood behind her, his arms still full of flowers and a distinctly put out expression on his face, "Howl, so good to see you as well."

Howl immediately perked up and swept into the room and directly between Sophie and Justin to set his flowers with Sophie's on the table. "Ah, Justin! I do hope all is well with the royal family." Howl moved to stand beside Sophie and smiled brightly at the young prince.

Justin nodded, returning Howl's smile innocently, "My brother is doing well. He was a bit upset at the thought of ending the war, until I explained to him peace negotiations required even more strategies than war itself. That seemed to appease him."

Howl nodded thoughtfully as Sophie stepped forward grabbing both men's attention, "You will be staying for luncheon of course, I don't have anything extravagant planned, merely bread and cheese with some ham for sandwiches and oranges for dessert …"

Justin cut in, "It sounds delightful." Justin couldn't help the small feeling of smugness as he noticed the wizard's bluebells wilt slightly.

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxx

Many thank you's to my wonderful husband for being so willing to be my beta.

Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome back to chapter 2! Thank you so much to my reviewers! I really appreciated all the wonderful comments.

This AN is going to be a tad longer because we have come to the point in the story where I need to explain exactly how the book and movie rattled around in my head and eventually became one.

Here's the deal, the events in the movie all happened. The minor changes taken from the book are as follows:

Sophie has two sisters as well as her stepmother Fanny. Sisters are Lettie and Martha. Martha was the one we saw in the movie working at Cesari's. Lettie was the other sister apprenticed to a witch near Kingsbury.

I am replacing the female Suliman in the movie with the female she was actually based on from the book, Howl's teacher Mrs. Pentstemmon. Basically, in my story it was Mrs. Pentstemmon who did the things to Howl that Madame Suliman did in the movie. Does that make sense?

So … who is Suliman you ask? Well, in the book, Suliman was another of Mrs. Pentstemmon's apprentices. Course, Suliman is a MAN in the book. Thus he is a man in my story.

I hope this makes sense to all my readers out there. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave them in a review or something similar and I will try to answer them all in next weeks upload of the new chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Once again, don't own Howl or Sophie. Not even Calcifer … although a fire demon would probably be extremely useful on occasion … Howl's Moving Castle is the property of Diana Wynne Jones for the novel and Miyazaki for the movie. I do not own them, and am making nothing from the publishing of this story on the internet.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Battles of Peacetime

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxx

Justin leaned back in his chair, watching the interplay between his old companions. Luncheon had been surprisingly delightful thus far. He had found himself enjoying sparring with Howl for Sophie's attention, and of course, he had enjoyed watching Sophie. She was so considerate of the others, seeing to their needs first, ensuring the conversation flowed … the perfect hostess … the perfect bride for a prince. She was his true love after all. Unfortunately, that didn't mean he was hers. His attention was so focused on her, there was no way he could have missed her glimpses, however brief, at Howl.

He smiled into his tea as he took a sip, that didn't mean he had to make it easy for the wizard.

Sophie stood again, this time to help Granny back to her comfortable chair in the corner, and he noted her lunch was hardly touched and her tea was cold. He lifted the kettle and shook his head noting it was empty, then smoothly stood and plucked Granny from Sophie's arms, helping her himself.

"Oh! Thank you, Justin, but really I can do …" Sophie began, but Granny cut her off.

"Oh, what a handsome man!" Granny chuckled as she leaned against Justin more than necessary.

Justin almost fell over, but the thought of himself sprawled ignominiously on the floor with Granny on top of him was enough to help him catch his balance, "I can help Granny to her chair. You sit and eat, you've hardly touched your meal. As soon as I'm finished with this, I'll make you some more tea, now sit."

Sophie blinked at him, then sat back down, and stared at her plate, realizing how little she'd actually eaten.

Howl smirked watching Justin attempt to jostle Granny into her chair, and had to cover his laugh when she almost succeeded in pulling the prince down into her lap. Perhaps now the upstart understood why Sophie was the one who always helped Granny around.

He glanced at Sophie at the same moment she glanced at him and both almost lost their composure. He grinned wider as he noticed her bite her lips together, desperately trying to contain herself, as Granny grabbed at Justin's coat wrinkling it horribly and almost succeeding in pulling it off of him.

Markel was not as successful. He began to laugh. Hard. Sophie kicked him under the table and that succeeded in quieting him a bit, but snorts kept coming from behind the hand he clamped over his mouth.

Justin, red from embarrassment and the exertions of his struggles, finally escaped from Granny's clutches, and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it. He cleared his throat to help cover his embarrassment as he straightened his coat and shirt sighing at the wrinkles that would not brush out, "Now …" he grabbed the tea kettle from the table and went to fill it with water.

Howl chuckled, "Good luck getting Cal to heat that for you. These days even I have a hard time getting him to cook. Sophie's the only one he seems to listen to."

Justin strode over to Calcifer, frustration from his encounter with Granny adding a certain heat to his tone, "Oh, I don't know … after all, the tea is for Sophie, so it's not me he's denying tea. I'm merely trying to make sure Sophie has enough. I can't help but worry she isn't being looked after just as well as she looks after all of you. Now, Calcifer, if you don't mind, some tea for the lovely lady who cares so much for you all."

Calcifer turned varying shades of red and orange sputtering indignantly.

Sophie, smothering her laugh with a smile spoke softly from the table, "Please Calcifer, I would like some more tea."

Calcifer spared a glower for the prince and grumbled, "Only because Sophie asked and because it's for her." At that Calcifer bent his head and allowed the kettle to be placed on him.

Sophie took a bite of her sandwich and sighed, watching the Prince's stiff back knowing his pride was definitely smarting. She knew he was merely trying to be nice and gain her favour. But, if he thought insinuating she was not being well taken care of was how to go about it, he was mistaken.

Justin waited for the kettle to begin whistling, then plucked it up and walked over to the table. He added the leaves and once it had steeped to his satisfaction, he poured Sophie a fresh cup. "There you are my dear, do you require anything else?"

Sophie shook her head and decided to wade in and say something before a certain smirking wizard did and things got out of hand, "No … thank you Justin. Please understand though, I like taking care of everything, really I do."

Justin smiled and shook his head at her, "Of course you do, I know that about you perfectly well, doesn't mean someone shouldn't take care of you once in a while."

Sophie blushed at that suggestion, thinking about Howl's behaviour just that morning. Howl apparently had the same thought, because he gave Sophie a wicked glance that made her blush even harder, before he raised an eyebrow at Justin, "And who's to say we don't? I daresay we do watch out for her, just in different ways. Besides, I think our Sophie is outspoken enough to say something if she's feeling neglected."

Sophie noticed the spark of battle enter Justin's eyes and, knowing Howl would probably love to spar with the prince, cut off Justin's come-back by pouring him more tea, relying on his manners to help with a change of subject.

He blinked at her for a moment, set a tad off course by her action, "Oh, thank you Sophie."

She smiled, "Of course, so tell me, are you adjusting to life as a prince again?"

Justin recovered quickly at the change of topic and grinned charmingly at her, "Ah Sophie, if only you knew how I longed for the days of being a mere scarecrow … able to come and go as I please, do as I wished, go where I desired. My only worry was some peasant chasing after me with a torch."

Sophie shook her head, smiling affectionately at him. He preened and noticed Howl wilt once more. "Surely it can't be all that bad."

Justin slanted a smug look at Howl before answering, "Well, why don't you come and visit me sometime soon and find out?"

Excitement lit her eyes, "Oh, that sounds lovely!" Justin grinned at her response, then the grin on his face froze as she turned to Howl and continued, "Howl, do you suppose we could?"

Justin could smell the triumph coming off Howl as he responded, "Of course, my dear," and turned to Justin, the triumph glowing in his blue eyes, "Does a week from today for dinner suit you?"

Justin sighed and accepted the inevitable as he stood, "Yes, that should work, I'll send you an official invite to confirm, but for now, I'm afraid I really must be going, I've stayed too long as it is."

Sophie stood as well, "It's been lovely to see you again, and I shall look forward to visiting you soon."

Howl and Markel stood politely, "I'll show you out then," Howl spoke, gesturing for Justin to precede him.

Justin nodded, then, flashing Howl a defiant glance, clasped Sophie's hand in his and bowed over it, kissing her knuckles gently. "Until then, dearest Sophie," then, he straightened holding her hand a moment more than necessary and smiled into her eyes, noting the blush on her cheeks. He tipped his hat to Granny and Markel and said, "Good day," to Calcifer, before following Howl to the door. He paused a moment and smirked at Howl, "I shall see you before long then."

Howl nodded, then reached out a hand, "Until then."

Justin knew a challenge when he heard one. He took the offered hand and shook it, "Until then." With that, he turned and stepped back into the bustling streets of Kingsbury knowing a new war was now fully engaged.

xxxxxxxxxx

Howl closed the door and leaned back against it. He ran a distracted hand through his hair and plucked the slightly wilted bluebells out from behind his ear, gazing at them. He twirled them in his hand watching as they spun gently back and forth, letting the movement focus him and allowing him to get his emotions back under control. He listened absently to the sounds of Sophie cleaning up luncheon and the others as they moved about, helping her.

"Howl?" Sophie's voice called down the stairs.

He glanced up at her, smiling, "I have something I need to take care of, I'll be back soon." With that he turned the knob black down and disappeared out the door.

Sophie sighed as Howl slipped out, shaking her head. She brought the last of the dishes to where Markel was washing them and brushed off her hands on her apron. As she turned to check all the dishes were gathered, something caught her eye, "Oh! Where did the roses come from?"

Markel answered from the sink, "Prince Justin brought them, I wasn't sure where you'd want them, so I just put them in a vase and set them over there."

Sophie crossed over to the small table next to the comfortable chair Granny was starting to doze in and gently brushed a finger over the soft red petals, "What a lovely gift. I shall have to be sure to thank him. I'll send him a note." With that she bustled over to her work area and retrieved a pen and paper. She brought it over to the hearth and began to scribble a note. She paused for a moment, then shook her head, "I don't know how to address him … Ah well, I suppose simplicity is best."

"Sophie?" Calcifer spoke from the hearth watching her as she finished her note and slipped it into an envelope.

"Yes Cal?" Sophie responded absently, writing the Prince's name on the envelope. "Markel, when you're finished there, would you please deliver this to the castle for me?"

Markel set down the last of the dishes and dashed over to take the letter from her, "I'm ready to do it now, I'll be back soon!" And with that he dashed out the Kingsbury door.

"Do you love Howl?"

Sophie froze at the question from Calcifer, then turned and looked at him, a slight blush staining her cheeks, "Well, yes I do love him …"

"Then, why are you going to visit Prince Justin?"

Sophie smiled, "Justin is a friend, and I'm curious."

"Curious?" Calcifer leaned a little closer, gazing into Sophie's face.

"Well, yes … I've only been to the palace once when I visited Mrs. Pentstemmon, Howl's old teacher. At the time, I was more worried about surviving the encounter, than observing my surroundings and I'd really like to see it again, see how royalty lives." She stood and wandered to her worktable which held the flowers she and Howl had gathered and vases from the flower shop, and began making arrangements absently. "I do wonder how long it will be before the repairs are finished in Market Chipping. I miss our little shop."

Calcifer paused for a moment considering if he should let Sophie get away with such a blatant change of topic, then shrugged, "I'm sure it won't be long Sophie, Howl will make sure of that."

And with that, the conversation turned to war recovery efforts and rebuilding.

xxxxxxxxxx

Howl wearily stepped through the door and into his home.

Home.

It was such an abstract concept. Many of his spells made more sense than the concept of home to him … but since Sophie came, that's what it was. He slowly made his way to the chair in front of the hearth, his feathers melting from him. He slumped into the chair, sighing.

Calcifer eyed Howl from the hearth cautiously, "You were gone a while … Justin sent his note, it's on the table over there."

"Not enough is being done Calcifer. So many people were hurt by the war, and not enough is being done yet to help them. Even now soldiers pillage innocent people and buildings continue to burn. I do what I can to help some, but so many suffer … and the wizards …"

"Howl?"

Howl sat up abruptly at the soft call of Sophie's voice and turned, his charming smile pasted into place, "Sophie, what are you doing up so late, you should be in bed …" he drank in the sight of her standing there in her white nightdress. Her bare feet peeped from beneath the hem. The soft fabric caressed her figure beneath it as her hair caressed her shoulders. Deep brown eyes gazed at him with a hint of worry beneath. After witnessing so much death and pain, he felt even more drawn to her innocent beauty. He didn't even realize he had stood and was walking toward her.

Sophie watched him come, his smile faltering slightly, changing, his blue eyes gazing intently at her. What his intent was, she didn't know, wasn't sure if he even knew, and then he was standing directly in front of her. She had to tilt her head back to look up into his face, "I heard a noise and hoped it was you. I was worried when you were gone so long."

Howl's hand rose to brush some hair from her shoulder, the silken strands slithering through his fingers, "No need to worry Sophie, I just had some things I had to take care of after our royal visitor left." He couldn't keep the slightly sarcastic tone from his voice.

Sophie let the tone pass for a moment and instead focused on what she truly wanted to know, "What 'things'?" She watched his face as he stared, almost fascinated, at the play of her hair in his fingers, then watched as those intent blue eyes turned their focus back to her.

He slid a hand to her shoulder and turned her to face her room, then his hand slid to the small of her back as he began to move her in the direction of her bed. "'Things' better left for the light of day to discuss..." …or to hope you forget about, Howl added silently in his head as he eased her through her doorway and closed it gently after them. It was then, however, Sophie dug her heels in.

"Howl Jenkins, you are not fobbing me off that easily. I will break you of your slither-outer ways, now _what_ 'things'?"

Howl sighed, then shifted, he hadn't noticed in the darkness of the parlour, but here with the moon behind her, her nightgown was practically see-through. He shifted uncomfortably, "If you get into bed, I will consider telling you."

Sophie dug in harder, "Howl …" he sighed at the warning tone in her voice. "If you must know, I was seeing what exactly your dear Prince was doing to help solve the problems the aftermath of war always brings. That's all."

Sophie paused, trying to read his eyes, but his gaze had moved to the moon through her window. She reached up with a hand and touched his shoulder. It had the desired effect, his eyes moved from the moon to her small hand, white against the blue of his shirt, then up her arm and finally once again blue met brown. "And, what did you see?"

Howl sighed and turned from her, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Mrs. Nose, someday that curiosity will get you into trouble."

Sophie smiled as she sat beside him, "But not today." He glanced at her and she warmed inside as he gave her a small, but genuine smile in return. His fingers reached out to lace in hers, "Ah, Sophie … there is still so much that needs to be done. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but … so many things are not even started. Wizards were used in the war for destruction, now … so few are doing what they can to repair what they caused."

Sophie squeezed his fingers in hers, "You do more than your share Howl," she laughed softly at the surprise in his face, "I know you better than you think."

Howl gazed at her, an arrested expression in his eyes, then he leaned down and his lips met hers, his only thought in wanting to capture that laughter and share in it. Sophie's hand tightened in his for a moment, then he felt her lips move beneath his as she began to return his kiss.

Inside, Howl cheered, he slid his free hand around to cup the back of her head and tilt it for a better fit. Then, slowly and cautiously, his tongue moved to caress her lower lip.

Sophie stiffened at the feel of Howl's warm tongue caressing her, but quickly relaxed again at the gentle soothing movement of his hand on the back of her head. She took in the feel of him and allowed her body to react how it would. She felt herself melt into him and her cheeks heated slightly at the feel of her breasts pressing against his hard chest. Then, she noticed something. She could feel their hearts, beating in time with each other. With that observation, Sophie gave herself over to Howl for the moment and sighed into his mouth.

Howl, never one to miss an opportunity, used this one to allow his tongue to explore further. It slipped into Sophie's mouth and began a gentle exploration. He almost spoiled the effect when Sophie's tongue moved to tentatively stroke his and he felt like crowing in triumph. At that tentative touch, he felt his every nerve come alive and start to dance. He slipped his hand from hers and wrapped it around her, pulling her even closer.

Sophie was surprised to find herself enwrapped in Howl's arms, and was even more surprised to find her arms had slithered around his neck and were clutching him to her as though she were a starving woman and he was her first meal in months. She felt a blush creep up her neck at that thought, but was still startled when Howl broke the kiss, and pulled away the merest bit to gaze into her eyes. The look in his eyes shook Sophie to her core.

His blue eyes were bright and full of fire. She could see a hunger shining out at her, blazing strong, but underneath it was a tenderness she could feel in his hand as it began to once again stroke through her hair. Her hand reached up, fingers tentatively stroking his jaw.

"Ah, Sophie, how is it the smallest touch of your hand can drive every thought from my head except one."

"Which one is that?" Sophie whispered, terrified and at the same time, eager for the answer. She felt a thrill rush through her as the heat in Howl's eyes intensified and his hand moved, his thumb caressing beneath her jaw and tilting her head up.

"This."

Sophie gasped as he claimed her mouth, and it was a claiming this time. His lips and tongue moved over hers possessively as his hands began to move over her back and hips caressing and massaging, moulding her curves in his hands. She shuddered against his hard chest, her hands clutching the fabric of his shirt over his shoulders. Her head was swimming. All she could do was trust her body's response to these new sensations. She could feel some sort of heat begin to pool in her body. She heard a soft muffled moan and was surprised to realize it was hers.

Howl must have heard it too, because he gently began to try to untangle himself from her. She looked up at him, her eyes dazed, her fingers still clutching him, not wanting to let him go. What she saw in his face made her clutch at him a little tighter. His eyes rushed to hers. Both of them were breathing in small pants, "Sophie, I … I don't want to …"

Sophie shuddered at the breathless tone in his voice as he spoke, "Why?"

Howl froze in her arms, his hand rose to unsteadily caress her cheek with the back of his knuckles, "I don't want to rush you … or me."

Sophie gazed up at him, searching his face, "Do you think we are?" One hand released its death grip on his shirt to trace his lips with a finger, a fascinated look on her face.

Howl couldn't help himself, his tongue darted out to taste her skin. He drew her digit into his mouth and nibbled on it lightly, watching her face.

Her eyes watched his mouth as he nibbled on her finger, playing with it. She drew in an uneven breath, then her eyes rose to gaze into Howl's. He felt his entire body tense as he gazed into eyes that had darkened to molten chocolate, and he knew he was lost. His hand traced up her arm to her hand and eased her finger from his mouth lacing his fingers with hers as he spoke, the words ripped from him helplessly, "I hope not …" and with that he pushed her back onto the soft bedspread and took her mouth again.

Sophie gasped into his mouth startled at the sensation of the bed beneath her and the man above her. The abruptness of it awakened her from her daze and she withdrew, her hands sliding from his shirt to press gently on his shoulders.

Howl allowed her to push him away a little, then gazed down at her. His hands clenched in the blanket on either side of her at the picture she presented. Her eyes were now a warm, velvety brown, lips swollen from his attentions. Her hair was spread across her pillow in a silver fan. The soft cotton of her gown accented every curve, he wrenched his eyes back to hers as he felt his control slip ever so slightly.

Sophie took a deep shaky breath and released it, she gave Howl a small smile. "Perhaps your first observation was right. Let's not rush into something we may regret …" Sophie's eyes pleaded with him to understand, even as one of her hands slid up to toy with a lock of his hair.

Howl's eyes slid shut and he wrestled with himself for control, when they opened again, they were bright blue, the desperate hunger from a moment ago a mere memory, "Of course." He pushed himself off Sophie and stood in one smooth motion. "I leave you to your rest then." He turned and slipped out the door, forcing himself not to look back at her, knowing it was taking all his willpower not to turn and join her back on her small bed.

Sophie watched him go still unsure if she had made the right decision. When she had seen his mask slip back into place, she had wanted to kick herself, but she also wanted it to be right … what exactly _it_ was she wasn't quite sure, she just knew she had some thinking to do.

Her hand reached up to touch her swollen lips and she smiled, then she did something she had never done before, she giggled. The sound startled her. What on earth had come over her? Giggling? Howl would be utterly shocked. At the thought of Howl, she once again remembered how it had felt to be in his arms and suddenly an image of her step-mother Fanny popped into her head.

About a week after the curse had lifted, Howl had taken her to visit Fanny and make sure she was alright. She and her husband had fled to a neighbouring town before the bombs had started and were staying with some of her new husband's family until they could return to Market Chipping.

Fanny had hugged her and fussed over her and insisted she stay for tea. Howl had retreated, saying he'd return for her soon.

Then, Fanny had taken the opportunity to have a mother/daughter chat with Sophie about men.

Sophie had taken it all in with a grain of salt, until her mother had blushed and started speaking about intimacy. Sophie had been blushing as red as the roses Justin had given her by the time her mother was through. Fanny had been concerned Howl would try to take advantage of Sophie, and of the fact that she was living under his roof and they were not married. She had begged her eldest daughter to come and live with her. After all, it wasn't proper for a single young lady to live with a single man. Before tonight, Sophie would have laughed at her mother's implications that the child-like Howl would do such a thing.

Now …

Now it was really upon her. She sighed and slid under the blankets and couldn't help the smile that slipped over her features as a bit of Howl's remaining scent drifted to her from the comforter.

Did she love him? Yes. That was not in question. Was she ready for such an enormous step without the commitment of a wedding? Was he?

She considered that. Would Howl marry her? Did she need him to? She loved him with all her being, she could still feel the desire singing through her veins, urging her to go up to Howl's room and let him finish what he started. She shook her head at herself. She knew allowing Howl to continue without thinking about the consequences for both of them would have been a mistake. She had to look at the facts.

She was unmarried, living in an extremely attractive wizard's castle, caring for him, his apprentice, a dog, an old witch, and a cranky fire daemon. She was totally and completely head over heels in love with aforementioned wizard.

So … how did the wizard feel about her?

She knew he felt some kind of affection for her. And desire, she definitely knew about the desire. She smiled again as she remembered the fire burning in his eyes tonight and found her body shuddering under the blankets. Oh yes, that was definitely there. Would he wed her? Did it matter? Did he love her?

Sophie sighed. It was all so confusing. Then again, relationships, she knew, were rarely simple. She knew what her mother wanted. Fanny wanted the ring on Sophie's finger. Although, she would prefer it not be Howl's ring, for some reason Fanny disliked the wizard. Oh, if only her mother knew about Prince Justin … Sophie winced. It was better Fanny _not_ know about Prince Justin. Sophie could only imagine the fuss she would make.

Sophie shook her head and put that disturbing thought out of her head.

If what happened tonight, happened again, and she had no doubt it would … what would she do?

Sophie traced a finger over her lips as she considered. Perhaps she would wait for a sign. Something she would be able to see and know how Howl felt about her. She never for one moment believed he would come out and tell her how he felt. It was not in his nature, at least, not yet.

Sophie nodded to the moon. Yes, she would wait and see what happened over the next few days and make her decision then.

Feeling at peace with her resolution, she snuggled under her blankets and drifted off with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxx

Howl laid in the lukewarm bath and shifted again. He'd hoped the cooler water would help cool his blood. It wasn't helping. He could still picture her sprawled on her coverlet, her hair a halo for her beautiful face, and those eyes …

Howl groaned as certain parts of him came alive yet again. He stood and stepped out of the tub, tugging on a silk dressing gown before stepping out of the bathroom. The girl would be the death of him.

He almost turned to go down the stairs and march back into Sophie's room to take what was his, but the thought had the opposite effect and made him pause at the top of the stairs. Was she really his? She had seemed eager enough in the beginning, and she hadn't pushed him away harshly. She expressed thoughts he himself had, had until his brain had ceased to function. With a disgruntled sound he turned and headed into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He stared at his empty bed and sighed, sliding down the wood of his door to sit on the floor with his knees up. He buried his face in his hands his mind a whirl.

Did she love him? He thought she did … but when that damned Prince had come here today, he'd found himself questioning it. He'd actually wanted to punch the suave Prince in the teeth when he'd kissed Sophie's knuckles and that had _really_ startled him. After all, he normally would have thought of merely cursing him with magic, turning him into a toad or some such. Getting physical should never have crossed his mind … but it had. His hand had actually clenched, especially when Sophie had blushed that way, bringing that sparkle into her eyes that should have been only for him.

He loved her so desperately. He supposed now he knew how those suitors felt whose girls he'd stolen. At first, when the curse had been broken, it had still been a childish sort of love. But he'd noticed his heart changing over the past few weeks. His love had changed from childish, to fickle adolescent, to full blown infatuation, to total and complete devotion. The back of his head hit the wood of the door and he laughed at himself. Imagine, Horrible Howl loving a girl to distraction. And he did. But he had no idea what to do about it. How did he make sure she loved him?

Howl stared up at his charms and shook his head. His usual ways were useless with this girl. She was much too realistic for that. She didn't want to be charmed and fawned over and flattered. So, the question was, what did she want?

Howl stood and began to pace a thoughtful frown on his brow. What did he know of her … well, she had thoroughly enjoyed their walk through the sky the first time they met. And he had been right, she'd been a wonderful pilot. She adored Heen, the Witch of the Waste, Markel, and Calcifer despite one being a former enemy and the other a spy. She loved flowers and had the natural skill to imbue objects with special abilities thanks to her magic. Tonight, she'd pushed him away, but she'd done so gently, using his own original objections to step back. And before that, she'd enjoyed herself, at least, he hoped she had.

So, she had a big heart and … Howl froze in his spot, a slow grin growing on his face, his eyes sparking. That was it. That was the secret to catching Sophie and holding onto her. He laughed and spun around, his arms out like an airplane, allowing himself to fall on his bed. With a wicked smile at the charms tinkling innocently above his head, he began to plot.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were a bustle of the usual activity. Markel working on spells Howl gave him, Calcifer complaining to anyone who would listen, Granny alternately dozing and petting Heen and, of course, Heen interjecting with a wheeze occasionally.

Howl was often out, going who knew where. Sophie was painfully aware when he was gone and even more painfully aware when he wasn't. She was trying to watch for a sign from Howl that would allow her to determine the depth of his feeling for her, but instead, she found herself frustrated. When he was home he always seemed to be busy working on spells or gathering ingredients, or in that damn bath.

She blinked at the curse word then nodded, yes that described her feelings about the bathroom exactly. Of course, she wasn't sure if his attention really was all taken up with other things. Occasionally, she would be busy washing dishes and would feel a gaze heating her back, but when she'd turn, Howl would still be sitting with Markel, intently working on a spell, or it would be just in time to see the front door shut as he slipped from the castle.

By the fifth day of this, Sophie had, had enough. Yesterday, she hadn't seen him at all, he'd fled the house just before breakfast and hadn't returned until very late. This time, she hadn't even heard him come in, but Calcifer assured her he had come home last night and was still up in his room this morning.

Thus, Sophie began her battle plan for the day. She'd gotten a certain recipe from her sister, Martha, back before the bombings. It had been given with a wink and a repeat of the old adage, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." She was already mixing the filling, and the pastries were baking in the wood oven of the hearth. Calcifer was helping with surprising ease, the promise of one of the pastries enough to entice him to cooperation. The first batch of pastries was nearly done and the smell of it was filling the room and beginning to waft up the stairs. Granny had already awakened and was helping by mixing the chocolate icing that would crown the delicate pastries. Sophie was determined that today, she'd have her answer. This evening they were going to the palace for dinner with Justin, so she planned on throwing the wizard into such a state of confusion that by the time they arrived at the palace the state of his heart would be perfectly plain. Then, she'd know what to do about Justin.

She grumbled and mixed the filling with renewed vigour. The Prince had sent her flowers every day this past week. Howl hadn't even seemed to notice the beautiful blooms sprouting all over the room. She'd even taken one particularly beautiful bouquet into her room on the chance he happened in there. Now, not only did she still wonder what Howl wanted from her, but she was going to have to deal with a Prince who had decided to ignore the fact she had thrown herself at another man in front of him and thus was probably not interested. If he couldn't take the obvious as an answer, Sophie wondered if he would accept a simple "no".

There was a loud banging upstairs and Markel tumbled his way down the steps summoned by the delicious smells of the pastries. His eyes were wide with delight.

"I smell Cesari's cream cakes!" It had been a while since any of them had been able to have such a treat. Howl had blocked off the Market Chipping door after the bombings, much to Sophie's dismay. He had promised to reopen it as soon as it was safe, but that hadn't happened quite yet.

Markel looked around for the delicate pink and white striped box that all the pastries always came in, then looked curiously at Sophie for the answer when he couldn't spot it.

Sophie smiled at him, "I'm just finishing them up, would you please take the first batch out of the oven and set them on that rack on the table so I can slice and fill them please?"

Markel scrambled to do as he was bid, eager for the treat.

Just as he placed the delicate pastries on the table, Howl came down the stairs in a rush, peering around the corner. Sophie had heard him bustling about in the bathroom and was surprised he'd limited his time within to 15 minutes.

"Do I smell cream cakes?"

Sophie hid her triumphant smile, "I'm making a special breakfast since it's a special day."

Howl cocked his head to the side looking at her curiously.

Sophie smiled brilliantly at him, blinding him for a moment, "It's the day we go to the palace for dinner with Justin."

Howl blinked for a moment, then inwardly winced as her words hit him. She was obviously very excited about this evening, whether it was because of the dinner, or the Prince himself, Howl wasn't sure. He stepped out into the parlour and wandered over to where Sophie was now filling the still warm pastries.

"Ah, yes, how could I have forgotten something so very important?" He slowly crossed to where she was mixing the filling, then slyly stuck a finger in the bowl and quickly stuck it in his mouth before Sophie could bat at his hand. He then proceeded to suck on his finger and had to hide his smug expression as a slight flush coloured her cheeks. He smiled disarmingly at her, "Here allow me to assist you, my dove."

Sophie blinked, then shook her head, "Flattery will get you no where." Howl merely winked at her and began to assist her with the filling.

When they were finished, Sophie stepped aside, allowing Markel and Granny to ice the pastries as she cleaned up. To her surprise Howl began to set the table, even if he was using magic to move the dishes around.

Sophie moved to the tray of finished pastries as everyone took their seat. She took one from the tray and placed it within Calcifer's reach, then returned to take her seat.

The conversation at the table was light and cheerful. And Sophie's heart was glad to have them all there. It felt right in so many ways and her heart was hopeful it would always be like this … well maybe with an added dimension here or there. She glanced at Howl who was thoroughly enjoying his pastries and laughing as Markel got more filling around his mouth than in it.

Sophie neatly finished her pastry, then stood. They all glanced up at her and she smiled. "If you would all clean up, I have some errands to run before this evening." She fought to keep the smugness out of her eyes as Howl blinked and also stood.

"Certainly Sophie, but what is it that is so important you must do it now, after you prepared such a delightful treat? Please, stay and enjoy it with us."

Sophie fought the urge to give in and instead smiled serenely, "I just have a few things I need to get ready for this evening. Don't you worry. Enjoy your pastries and I will see you all later," and with that, she turned and swept out into Kingsbury.

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxx

Again, please R&R and many thanks to my wonderful husband once again for being so willing to beta for me. Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who gave me such lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! A quick side note, I have received a couple of comments on how I spell certain words, daemon, parlour those types of words. The spelling is correct. I am using a specific style in how I write this story which requires that particular spelling. I'm using the more British spelling as much as possible, I like the flavour it adds to the story and it also is more in keeping with Diana Wynne Jones who is, herself, a brit.. :D

Hope I haven't lost any of you yet in the story line. I know it's a bit convoluted in the mixture of book and movie. If you get confused, just drop me a line!

And of course, as always:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Howl & Co. wish I did. Le sigh. Howl's Moving Castle is the property of Diana Wynne Jones for the novel and Miyazaki for the movie. I do not own them, and am making nothing from the publishing of this story on the internet.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Battles of Peacetime

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxx

Howl glowered at his expression in the mirror. He looked immaculate as always, but that wasn't what had him upset.

When Sophie returned, she had rushed in with her sister Lettie, both loaded down with packages. Howl had tried to intercept Sophie and at least get a word or even a smile from her. He was feeling a bit of withdrawal since he had been unable to spend much time with her the past week. Lettie wasn't having any of it, she pushed Sophie right past him and into her room slamming the door in his face.

Howl adjusted his midnight blue and silver coat ensuring the folds were in exactly the right place, then sighed. Perhaps he shouldn't have spent so much time readying for this evening's arrival at the palace, but he still felt his instinct was right. Sophie was not your normal girl. She needed to be treated differently, and he was almost certain his surprise tonight would ensure his victory over Justin.

He took a deep breath and swept out of his room and down the hall to the parlour. Markel smiled in greeting at Howl from where he was cleaning up his and Granny's supper dishes. It was only Howl and Sophie going to the dinner this evening. Markel was at first annoyed at being denied such a visit, but Howl had sat down and explained that tonight was important for him and Sophie to be together and he needed someone he could trust to stay and take care of Granny. Markel had finally, reluctantly agreed.

Howl's eyes swept the room, "Where's Sophie? We'd better be going …"

"… I'm right here."

Howl turned around and his breath caught in his throat. Sophie was encased in a beautiful burgundy gown which clung to every curve of her upper body, then followed the line of her hips into a skirt that tumbled to the floor in a waterfall of silk. He could just see a small bustle at the back where still more fabric had been delicately draped and trimmed with silver lace. The bodice of the gown was lower than anything he'd ever seen her in, allowing a slight glimpse of the upper swell of her breasts. Her creamy shoulders were bare and mere wisps of lace covered her upper arms. The silk of the gown whispered as she moved. A simple black velvet ribbon was around her neck and similar ribbons were woven through her hair which was swept off her neck.

"Sophie! You look so fancy!" Markel was the first to speak and he rushed up and hugged her tightly. "You'll be prettier than any other lady at the palace!"

Sophie smiled down at him and smoothed his cowlick, "Thank you Markel. I must admit I'm not used to dressing like this."

Lettie adjusted her bustle a bit and fussed with a bit of lace at her neckline, "You should dress like this more often Sophie, I've always thought you didn't give yourself enough credit," Lettie nodded her head in satisfaction, and stepped back surveying her handiwork.

"Yes, you are definitely dressed to impress Sophie, I daresay you could catch they eye of just about anyone in the palace, including the prince, wouldn't you say so Howl?" Lettie glanced at him, a slight smirk on her face.

Howl took a deep breath in an attempt to get a hold of himself. He had been completely blindsided by Sophie's appearance. He felt utterly plain next to the beauty that was before him. The urge to magically put her old grey dress on her was strong. True, this dress was more conservative than most worn by the ladies at the palace to display their favours, but none of that mattered. Sophie looked like a queen in the burgundy. It picked up flecks of color in her rich brown eyes and set off her pale skin beautifully.

Howl shook himself from his trance and stepped forward, taking her hand and brushing his lips over her knuckles just as Justin had done a week before, "May I say you look utterly breathtaking, Sophie?"

Sophie flushed and gazed at the raven head bent over her hand, then her eyes widened as she felt his warm tongue gently taste her skin. He peered at her through his bangs, a wicked gleam in his blue eyes, and Sophie felt her skin heat. She almost snatched her hand away, ran back to her room and changed … almost. She wanted a reaction from him, and this was certainly promising. "Thank you," she finally managed. And he grinned at her.

Lettie clucked her tongue at the two, and Sophie blushed harder. Howl slanted a look at his beloved's sister, raising an eyebrow. She just gave them both a knowing look, "Well then, I do believe my work here is done. I had better be off before Mrs. Fairfax starts to worry. She picked up her satchel and slung it over her shoulder, "Have a lovely time, Sophie. I expect a full story from you in a few days." With one last approving nod at Sophie's appearance and a last farewell to the other occupants of the castle, she let herself out of the door.

Howl grinned at Sophie and placed her hand on his arm, "Well then, my dove, we'd best be off. Don't want to keep royalty waiting."

Sophie nodded and followed as he led her to the door.

Calcifer called from the hearth, "Bring me back something to eat, eh Sophie!"

Sophie smiled over her shoulder at him, "I'll try, Cal," then, she was swept out the door and into the coming twilight.

Sophie blinked and gazed at the flowers around her feet, "This isn't Kingsford."

Howl chuckled, "Your powers of observation never cease to amaze, dear one."

"Really Howl, we don't want to be late …" Sophie trailed off as Howl turned her toward him and placed a burgundy rose into her hair.

"There, a rose for a rose," Sophie blushed and looked up at Howl.

He smiled at her, then leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. Sophie stopped breathing for a moment, then opened her eyes in surprise as Howl scooped her into his arms and leapt into the air black wings unfurling as they soared upward. She gasped and clung to Howl as he flew through the air. He grinned down at her, his arms tightening.

"Never fear, Sophie, I won't drop you."

She looked up at him, eyes wide, and nodded, still holding him tightly. Carefully, she turned her head to look out and gasped softly. The ground was flying past beneath them. Occasionally, Sophie could pick out a tree or rock, but for the most part it was one big blur rushing past. The sky above them was starting to change from blue to pink and purple as the sun slowly slid toward the horizon. Sophie cautiously reached out a hand to touch a cloud as they sped past, she gasped as her fingers became chilled.

Howl grinned at the wonder and joy on her face and reluctantly leaned down, knowing the moment he'd been planning for was at hand. He whispered tantalizingly in her ear, "You know, you could do this on your own. Your magic would allow you to. Would you like me to teach you?"

Sophie looked up at him her eyes wide with surprise, "Really? I could fly on my own?"

Howl nodded, "Yes, it's really quite simple. Keep your arms around my neck, I'm going to lower your feet." He slowly released her feet, moving his arms to circle her waist. He relished the feel of her pressed against his side for a moment, her arms around his neck, her soft curves moulding to him. With a small sigh of reluctance, he began to whisper in her ear.

"Picture yourself light as air, your body weightless, part of the breezes flowing through the sky. Feel it, that weightlessness, through your whole body, and feel yourself swept up on a breeze, going the direction you wish to go. Imagine wings lifting you, carrying you along with the breeze, keeping you weightless."

Sophie was so distracted by the warmth of Howl's breath brushing over her skin, she almost missed his instructions … almost. Excitement coursed through her, her eyes danced with joy at the thought of being able to fly on her own. She closed her eyes and pictured herself as Howl had instructed. Holding the image in her head, she felt a slight itchy feeling on her shoulder blades, felt Howl's arms sliding from her and the cool air flow where before his warm body had been. She slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Howl was only holding one of her hands, as he grinned at her, laughter in his eyes. "You see, you're a natural," he quoted himself, reminding her of that first time they met.

She looked over her shoulder in excitement and laughed with happiness when she saw silver feathers. Her eyes met his and her heart melted. She laced her fingers with his, still holding his hand as they flew through the evening air. She looked down and gasped softly the ground seemed to race beneath them, moving even quicker than moments before when she had been in Howl's arms. Howl squeezed her hand and smiled at her, "We're moving on a magic breeze, it allows us to travel quickly."

Sophie nodded at this answer to her unspoken question, gazing around in wonder. Too soon, Kingsbury came into view and Sophie realized her time in the sky with Howl was coming to an end. He pulled her close to him and slowly lowered the two of them to the ground in front of the palace gates. With a gesture from Howl, their wings disappeared in a flutter of black and silver feathers, "Too many protection spells around, don't want you falling from the sky like a rock in that pretty dress."

At the reminder of how she was dressed, Sophie gasped and patted at her hair and fussed with her gown. Howl smiled and shook his head, then he took her face in his hands.

"Howl … what're you …"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, righting her appearance, "There you are, good as new. It's too bad it will only be us and the prince tonight. If there was another woman there, perhaps you would see why I find you so beautiful."

Sophie shook her head, "Flatterer," the light blush on her cheeks took much of the heat out of the word.

Howl grinned down at her and placed her hand on his arm, leading her into the palace grounds, "Where you are concerned I am utterly shameless about it. Of course, some would say it's not flattery if it's true."

Sophie hmphed at that, but allowed him to lead her to the steps, which didn't look as daunting as they had the last time she was there. Howl lead her quickly up them and Sophie wondered if he was using a bit of magic despite the various spells he claimed were in place. When they arrived at the top of the stairs a man dressed in yellow livery bustled up and bowed.

"Master Howl. Mademoiselle Sophie. Please, follow me. We've been expecting you."

Howl gestured for Sophie to precede him and followed with a gentle hand on her lower back. They were led through towering halls of beautiful, white marble. At each door, a new man in even more extravagant yellow livery would meet them and lead them on.

Eventually, they were led into a beautiful parlour with dark mahogany wood on the walls. A soft, crème plush carpet covered the floor from wall to wall. Beautiful bookcases stuffed with books were around the room as well as couches and chairs with handcrafted wood arms and legs and embroidered brocade covering the seat and back. A large grandfather clock ticked lazily in one corner. It was a warm, comfortable room very masculine, but friendly. One meant to welcome, but also state the owner's position in life.

The owner was currently seated in a large, overstuffed leather chair behind an equally large desk. Prince Justin stood to greet his guests, dressed in a dapper black coat with a yellow embroidered waistcoat. He was elegant and simple, and Howl somehow did indeed feel like the peacock he was so often called.

"Sophie, Howl, so glad you could make it."

He crossed to them and shook Howl's hand, it didn't escape Howl's notice he had reached for the hand resting on Sophie's back.

"Sophie, you look ravishing," he took her hand and once more his lips brushed her knuckles.

Sophie flushed at the attention, "You needn't say such things Justin. Really."

Justin shook his head, "Were I to throw a ball Sophie and you were to show up in this gown, you would be declared a diamond of the first water and would have your pick of suitors. Of course, that is exactly why I shan't hold a ball." He winked at her charmingly.

Sophie blushed a little harder, unsure how to respond to such comments, she was extremely grateful when Howl saved her from having to answer, "Sophie, why don't you sit over here? You must be exhausted from our journey here."

Sophie threw him a grateful glance and allowed him to lead her away from Justin to one of the delicate chairs. "I am surprisingly breathless, although I don't know if it's from exhaustion or excitement," she squeezed his hand once, before releasing it to arrange herself upon the chair, so as to cause the least wrinkles in her gown. "Really, getting all dressed up is such a hassle, I must worry about every movement I make and if it will wrinkle the gown or cause my hair to come undone."

Justin followed smiling indulgently, "Ah, but the effect is so lovely to see you attired as you are now, my dear. I must say you are the most fetching lady I've seen all day. Please, do bear it, if for no other reason than it allows me to take my mind from affairs of state and turn them to the frivolity of gazing at your beauty."

Sophie blushed and muttered just loud enough for both men to hear, "Between flattering wizards and flowery princes I fear my skin will forever stay pink after tonight."

Howl chuckled and leaned his hip onto the armrest of Sophie's chair, "Do not deny simple men the pleasure of complimenting you Sophie. You so rarely give us the opportunity to spoil you."

Sophie shifted and smoothed her skirts to hide her embarrassment at the compliment, but resigned herself to having these two men fawn over her for the evening. After all, it wasn't really all that bad … and they were both quite handsome. True she wasn't interested in Justin in that way, but it was quite a boost to a girl's ego to have two such handsome men paying her such compliments. She supposed this was how Martha must feel at Cesari's. She could almost understand why many girls did dress up more. Perhaps she should consider getting some different dresses …

Justin grinned down at Sophie, watching the wheels turn in her head. He adored that about her. You could literally watch her think through something. True, you never knew what conclusion she would arrive at, but watching her get there was always thoroughly entertaining. He glanced up at Howl and considered, then again, perhaps there was one person who knew what conclusion she was arriving at. Howl was gazing at her with a satisfied look on his face.

It was then, Justin remembered Sophie's comment about their arrival. "I must admit, I am slightly at a loss, my dear. How is it your journey here, as short as it should have been, caused you to become breathless? Especially, one with such an indomitable spirit as yours."

Sophie smiled at the Prince, glad for once the compliment wasn't about her appearance, "Never fear Justin, you are right, the short walk would not have exhausted me, if that is how we had arrived. Instead, I was delighted to have my first flying lesson this evening." Sophie smiled up at Howl, her heart still light at the remembrance of flying through the night sky with him at her side.

Justin paused for a moment, watching the interplay between the two. Howl's hip was still on the armrest of Sophie's chair, his expression a flirtatious smile, but his body language clearly shouted his claim over the woman. Justin smiled at Sophie, "How exciting! You must have enjoyed stretching your magical legs, so to speak."

Sophie nodded up at him, the light in her eyes causing his heart to skip a beat, "Oh Justin, it was glorious. The ground slipping away beneath us, as the stars began to shine in the sky. The feel of the breeze moving over my skin as I flew, it took my breath away."

Justin could quite understand what she meant, he was feeling that particular sensation at the expression on her face. Her eyes sparked up at him, joy giving her a glow her hair and gown only accentuated, he cleared his throat and was a tad annoyed to note Howl was looking decidedly smug.

"I'm so glad my invitation was able to facilitate your first flying lesson, my dear."

Howl raised an eyebrow at the Prince, but before he could respond, a knock came at the door and a voice called through the portal, "Dinner is served, Highness."

Justin smiled and bowed to Sophie, "It would be my pleasure to escort you to dinner, my dear."

Sophie smiled and stood, placing her hand on his offered arm, sparing a glance for Howl, before turning her focus back on Justin. "So, tell me, what is for dinner this evening?"

Justin smiled and placed a hand on top of hers, "You shall see. It should be interesting. I wanted to make it something exotic, something you had probably never tried before."

Sophie laughed softly and inside Justin cheered, "Well, that should not have been too hard. My experience with exotic foods is definitely limited."

"It would be my pleasure to remedy that," he patted her hand on his arm as he led her out the door, Howl following them like a shadow, down a hallway and into a large dinning room. Justin was just seating Sophie at her chair when his brother wandered in quite unexpectedly.

Howl took advantage of the moment, he quickly reached out to sweep Sophie back onto her feet, then swept a graceful bow, while holding her hand and helping her to curtsey low, they both spoke in tandem, "Your Majesty."

The King paused, then waved a dismissive hand, "Ah, it's you Howl and the charming Lady Sophie, no need to stand on ceremony for me, please sit. I'm afraid I'd forgotten Justin had invited you two over for dinner … didn't mean to interrupt, just on my way to some more of those dull peace talks."

Sophie could feel Howl stiffen briefly even as he helped her back to her seat. She tried to get a glimpse of his face, but he was hiding it very well behind the veil of his hair as he made his way around the table to the seat opposite her.

Justin sighed at the interruption of his brother, also noting the way Howl stiffened. Justin knew Howl detested war, and he couldn't blame him. He'd been there during the war, watching the toll it took on the wizard. Since the war, he'd heard of the things Howl had been doing in Market Chipping and neighbouring towns. Howl probably had more eyes and ears around than his brother and understood the effect war was still having even in its aftermath. And then of course, there was the task he had undertaken for Suliman …

"Justin, since you're here, I wonder if I might have a word with you …"

Justin sighed. He knew it was definitely not an accident that the King had wandered through when he did, "Of course," he bowed to his guests, "Please, excuse me for a moment, feel free to begin without me, I shan't be long," then followed his brother out the door.

The King turned and Justin almost groaned aloud at the look on his face, "Brother, this is a perfect opportunity to discuss with Howl his appointment as Royal Wizard. I realize Suliman is perfectly capable of the job, but just think what leverage I'll have with two such skilled Royal Wizards. Besides, even Suliman says Howl is the more talented. Just think of the implications! And, should another war break out, having them both here to develop strategy and magical weapons would ensure our victory! He's already helping Suliman with certain tasks, it's really not that far of a stretch to give him the title and everything else that goes with it."

Justin sighed, so the King had discovered Howl was working for Suliman. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He and Suliman had agreed to keep it a secret from the King, knowing what would happen if he found out … but his brother was not stupid. With all the activity going on in Market Chipping, he was bound to hear of it sooner or later and confront them. Justin decided to try and appeal to his brothers sense of propriety, "Howl is my guest and as such, I would really rather not pester him about affairs of state. Couldn't you wait and just summon him to meet with you?"

The King chuckled, "Suggested that to Suliman and was told I would first of all have a hard time getting my summons into the man's hands and second of all the slippery wizard would find a way of fulfilling the summons without my ever having talked to him … no this is the better way."

Justin sighed, giving over to the inevitable, "Very well, I shall bring it up to him, but I leave the convincing to you. I did not invite them here to discuss business. I invited them here as two very dear friends that I wished to spend time with. Now, will you kindly leave us in peace?"

The King nodded, "Course, course, wouldn't want to intrude. Appreciate you bringing up the topic, let me know what he says, hmmm?" With that, Justin watched his brother turn and strut off. He very much doubted he actually had a peace talk to go to. More than likely he was going to discuss strategy or some such with his generals, while they all played cards.

Justin rubbed the back of his neck, then schooled his expression into a friendly open smile and stepped back into the room.

Sophie and Howl were still seated at the table and were apparently discussing the antics of Howl's apprentice Markel. Sophie was smiling at Howl as he gestured. The footmen had already been in and set down the salads as well as filling the wine goblets for all three of them. He took his seat and took a bracing sip of cool chardonnay.

Sophie turned to him and smiled, "I do hope all is well …"

Justin returned her smile with a charming grin, "Of course, don't you worry about a thing. How is the wine?"

Howl tipped his glass to Justin, "Excellent. We waited to start eating, but couldn't resist sampling a bit of your wine cellar."

Justin nodded, "Of course, and now, I believe a toast is in order. To friends, made in a time of crisis and continuing those friendships in a time of peace."

Sophie and Howl both lifted their goblets and all three drank.

Sophie stabbed a bit of her salad, "So, how go the peace talks?"

Justin nodded at her, "They go well. It seems all parties were eager for the fighting to end. At least, that is the impression they give at the table. War is an expensive business if carried on for too long, expensive in raw materials and in manpower."

Howl swirled his wineglass staring at the fluid as it slid over the crystal, "How do you feel the recovery and rebuilding effort goes?"

Justin shifted slightly, watching the wizard apparently nonchalantly continue to gaze at his wine. He wasn't fooled. "We should be doing more. But it takes time to rally up the resources and workers. I realize many are still doing without basic necessities, but there is only so much we can do." Even to Justin's ears it sounded like a weak response, "Of course, there are projects that are going very well, we hope the success of those will spur the rest on."

Howl nodded and raised his glass, then finished it off. A footman came forward and refilled it.

Sophie looked thoughtful, "What about the wizards working for you? Surely they can help speed up the process?"

Justin sighed as the footmen cleared away the salad dishes and began bringing out the entrees, "If only it were that simple, Sophie. Unfortunately, you must always deal with politics and personalities whenever you try to accomplish something on as large a scale as this rebuilding effort will have to be. The last war was particularly devastating to certain areas in the south and west. We are having a hard time even reaching some places. Not only that, but we lost a good many wizards in the war..."

Justin glanced at Sophie and noticed her watching Howl, and he inwardly sighed. He knew the wizard was being unusually silent sipping his wine and staring into space with a blank expression and also knew he needed to distract Sophie quickly or she would start asking questions he knew neither he nor Howl wanted to answer right then. Sophie opened her mouth to speak and Justin, fearful of what he knew the intelligent Sophie was about to ask, changed the topic.

"Well Sophie, tell me, have you ever tried peacock?"

Sophie blinked at him, blushing slightly, "What ever do you mean?"

"I mean this …" At his words, a footman carried out a large platter filled with steaming pieces of meat laid out so as to be easy to pluck off the tray and dip into the small bowl of sauce another footman was placing beside each plate. The many tail feathers of a peacock decorated the tray. The footmen, quite deliberately, placed it in between Sophie and Howl, the feathers blocking their view of each other.

Howl raised an eyebrow at the Prince who gave him an innocent look, while also being relieved the wizard had pulled himself out of his deep thoughts, "What about you Howl? Ever tried peacock?"

Howl smirked at the Prince, giving an almost imperceptible nod, "I have not had the pleasure, but I do look forward to it. Is it similar to crow?"

Justin almost choked on his wine and had to dab at his mouth. He recovered quickly and smirked at the wizard.

Sophie was apparently oblivious to the banter; she had reached out and delicately selected a small piece of the white meat with her fork. She dipped it into her sauce bowl and daintily bit off a bite. She chewed it a moment, then smiled at Justin. "It is quite good. A bit … richer than chicken, but definitely enjoyable… The sauce is delightful! I would dearly love to get the recipe."

Howl chuckled as he deliberately plucked the three middle feathers obstructing his view of Sophie from the platter and set them aside, "If you enjoy it Sophie we should definitely get the recipe, one must always have the right sauce in order to truly enjoy a meal such as peacock," a gleam came into Howl's eyes as he watched Sophie carefully dip her finger into the sauce, then her tongue came out to taste it.

Both men watched her lick it off, neither breathed.

Sophie turned and smiled charmingly at Justin, "I do believe I quite enjoy peacock, with or without sauce."

Howl inwardly groaned and promptly concluded he was not going to survive the night. Between the talk of wizards and war and Sophie's hopefully innocent comments, he was going to either explode in frustrated anger, or go up in flames. He shifted in his seat trying to ease an uncomfortable tightness that made him painfully aware Sophie was now innocently nibbling on another piece of peacock and licking stray sauce from her mouth.

Watching the two, Justin knew the battle was lost. He wanted Sophie to be happy and knew she had made her choice, was in fact being quite blunt about it. Although, he wondered if Howl knew she was doing it deliberately. From the wizards slightly pained expression, he thought not. Well now, that was interesting. He grinned, he could definitely have fun with this. If she couldn't be his, he would definitely keep her as a dear friend. And, knowing he couldn't compete with Howl, made the jealousy toward the wizard ease. Having settled it in his mind, he resolved to enjoy the rest of the evening with these two people, both of whom had helped him when he'd been in serious need.

Justin reached out and took a bowl of strawberries and cream, offering it to Sophie, "Here my dear, please try these, I'm sure you'll find them quite tasty."

Sophie smiled at him and a conspiratorial glance passed between the two. In that moment Sophie knew he understood and she was relieved. She was also excited to have someone who would help her in her quest for the wizard. She reached out a hand and picked a large berry, "Thank you." She raised it to her lips and began sucking the cream off, before biting into the juicy berry.

Justin almost laughed aloud as Howl looked as though he was going to pass out. This was almost as good as competing for Sophie. But, he supposed enough was enough, as a man, he could definitely sympathise with the wizard's painful predicament. Justin coughed, drawing Howl's attention.

"Howl, I'm sure you would enjoy a stroll around the gardens, they have changed much since the days you were here as an apprentice.

Howl stood eagerly, "Yes, you are quite correct, I think that is an excellent idea."

"Sophie and I will join you momentarily."

Howl bowed to the two and walked swiftly to the French doors on the other side of the room, slipping out of one of them and into the gardens.

Justin turned to Sophie and raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to tell me what all that was about. I'm sure it was not entirely for my benefit in an attempt to get it through my thick skull you weren't interested in more than friendship from me."

Sophie smiled, blushing slightly, "I do hope you aren't angry with me for it. I just felt awful and didn't want to lead you on into thinking you might have a chance of changing my heart."

Justin shook his head, "Never fear dear. I could never be angry at you for being honest. I knew it was a lost cause, just didn't want to make it easy for Howl."

Sophie smiled gratefully, "I'm glad you weren't terribly hurt. Now, as to what all that was about … I'm afraid I can't really tell you. I suppose I was worried about him earlier, how quiet he was and I wanted to help him forget his worries, at least for a time."

Justin laughed, "Well, I do believe you accomplished that. Perhaps we should go find him before his worries catch up with him."

Sophie nodded as she stood and took Justin's proffered arm, "I wish he'd share with me what has got him so distracted lately. The war is over and I know he's concerned with rebuilding, but … well, there seems to be more to it than that."

Justin winced inwardly as he led her out into the gardens, so Howl hadn't told her. He supposed he understood, it wouldn't be an easy thing for him to discuss, and knowing Sophie, she'd want to help. Certainly, she had some skill in magic, but in this she would be completely out of her depth. When Sophie did find out, Justin didn't envy Howl the battle he'd have on his hands to keep her out of it.

The conversation paused as the sound of men conversing drifted to them over the hedges. Justin recognized the voices at once and paused, wondering if he should try to steer Sophie the other way, unfortunately, she never gave him the chance.

"Who's that talking to Howl? Is that Suliman?" there was a worried tone in her voice as she quite decisively steered them in the direction of the voices.

Justin knew he would have to be quick to warn them of their approach and laughed loudly, "Never fear Sophie, you are correct. That is Suliman speaking with Howl, but I doubt our Royal Wizard has anything but the best intentions for your wizard."

Sophie blushed furiously, and slanted a glance at Justin, who merely looked down at her innocently.

As Justin escorted her closer, the voices became clearer. The two wizards were apparently discussing the pros and cons of being awarded wishes from a genie and what one should do with them.

"I do believe you should at least use one to free the poor genie," Howl was saying.

Suliman took a moment to ponder Howl's suggestion, "I don't know … you never really know how he came to be caught in the bottle, what if it was punishment for some evil. You do need to be careful."

Howl considered this, "True, but it could also be he was a perfectly normal man put in there through evil circumstances and through no fault of his own."

Justin escorted Sophie around the last hedge and they walked into a secluded open area with a large fountain at the center. Water cascaded from a jug a statue of a little boy held, and tumbled into the waiting waters below.

Suliman bowed in greeting, "Good evening, Lady Sophie. I must say, I've never seen you looking quite so lovely. That gown suits you well."

Sophie smiled at the Royal Wizard and bobbed a small curtsey, "Thank you, Master Suliman. My sister Lettie helped me select it."

At the mention of her sister, she noticed a light come into the wizards eye. Sophie knew Suliman had met Lettie in his dealings with Mrs. Fairfax, the witch Lettie was apprenticed to. She also knew they had a tendre for each other that she personally hoped would come to something more.

Howl shook his head at the woman he loved, for such a practical little thing she was a horrible romantic when it came to others. He smiled and stepped up to her, "Sophie, come here. I want to show you something."

Sophie followed him curiously as he led her over to the fountain. She gazed into the water and gasped softly. Swimming in the water were what looked like miniature mermaids at first glance, as Sophie looked closer, she realized they were fish, but their fins were long and flowing to give the appearance of hair. Their bodies, instead of being teardrop shaped, were more lithe and slim. In the moonlight, it looked as though their scales shimmered with colour, shifting from pinks, to greens, to blues. "They're beautiful …"

Howl smiled at the delight apparent on her face, then as she was distracted, he slipped away to rejoin the two men talking a little distance away. He knew what was coming, had known since the King had 'accidentally' walked through. He straightened his shoulders and strode over, making sure his child-like smile was on his face as he approached, as though he was as enchanted by the fish as Sophie was.

Justin watched the wizard approach and knew the time had come. He glanced at Suliman who held up his hands, "Don't look to me to do this. He's your brother."

Justin rubbed the back of his neck, then nodded at Howl, "I remember the first time I saw the mermaid fish. I think I was as distracted as she is."

Howl nodded glancing back at Sophie, laughing, "The distraction won't last long. She's too practical to be entranced with beautiful things."

Justin grinned, "Much to your annoyance, hmmm, Master Peacock?"

Howl winked at him, then, glancing up at the moon, the laughter faded from his eyes, "Out with it you two," the tone in Howl's voice told them he knew what was about to happen and was not pleased at all.

Justin sighed and glanced at Suliman, now or never … "So, Howl, how go things for you in the castle?"

"Busy as ever. I have many things I need to take care of now the war is over." Howl spoke in low tones, not wanting Sophie to hear, her curiosity would know no bounds otherwise.

Justin nodded, and decided to go ahead and plunge right in, "You know, you could do much good here at the palace, with the name of Royal Wizard behind you."

Howl shook his head, a ghost of that childlike smile visible on his face, "That title suits Suliman. I prefer to remain Horrible Howl, thank you. I fear I am not serious enough for the position. I would forever be making a fool of His Majesty and blundering about. Suliman is the talent and skill you want, not a vain peacock, such as myself."

Justin smiled; he had expected this answer, just as the wizard had expected the invitation.

Suliman shook his head, "You wear the mask of a peacock well Howl, but that is what it is, a mask. I hold no delusions about my abilities. You have a natural, well … for lack of a better word, flare for magic that I do not possess. I would have to study and work on spells Mrs. Pentstemmon would give us. You merely had to look at them to understand them. It is why I came to you with the task now before us."

Howl continued to watch Sophie as she played in the fountain. He knew she was giving them a moment to chat, he also knew he would have to answer a lot of questions later. The sooner this interview ended the better.

Justin sighed, understanding the wizard's frustration, "You do not fool me Howl. I know of your skill and power and have seen it first hand. I know you have other objections to the post and I understand them. I was told to ask and have done my duty as such, but know he is quite determined and more offers will follow."

Suliman smiled, "The king is not the only one who desires you in that position. I could learn much from you Howl. Indeed, I would jump at the opportunity."

Howl nodded slightly acknowledging their comments, then moved to Sophie grinning at her, "Come lovely, we don't want to get your fetching dress wet. It is late, and I'm sure Calcifer is eagerly awaiting the stories we will bring to him of our visit here."

Sophie gazed back at him, curious about what the men had been discussing, but content to wait and wheedle it out of Howl later. She held her hand out to him and he took it. She smiled at Prince Justin, "Thank you so much for a lovely evening. It was a pleasure."

Justin took her free hand and bowed over it, "You are always welcome, lovely Sophie. I do want to extend an invitation to the both of you. There will be a ball held in one month's time to celebrate the peace treaties. It would mean much to the kingdom, and to me, if you would attend."

Sophie's eyes lit up at the thought of her first ball and Howl chuckled, "I believe you have our answer."

Justin smiled, "I do hope you will save at least one dance for me, fair Sophie?"

Sophie flushed and nodded, "Of course, Justin."

"Then I eagerly await the day."

Suliman bowed low smiling at Sophie, "Please, send my regards to your sister, Lady Sophie. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for interrupting your evening, I so rarely get a chance to have Howl's attention, I thought it important I take the opportunity."

"Believe me Master Suliman, I understand completely. It was wonderful seeing you again, and I shall deliver your message to Lettie." Sophie curtsied and placed her hand on Howl's arm.

Howl bowed to both gentlemen, "Until such time as we meet again." He then turned and led Sophie out of the gardens.

Both men watched the couple go, with differing emotions.

"So, you were finally able to let her go, hmm?" Suliman questioned the young prince.

Justin smirked self-depreciatingly up at the Royal Wizard, "I wasn't given much choice in the matter. Sophie made her preference blatantly clear at dinner this evening, course, I think I was the only one who noticed."

Suliman chuckled, "Howl's one weakness, his heart. I wasn't all that surprised when Mrs. Pentstemmon told me what he had done. She was always telling him to harden his heart … so Howl solved the problem the way he always solved problems, by running away and using magic."

Justin shook his head, "I do not envy the fight that wizard has on his hands. And I don't mean the one we sent him into."

Suliman laughed, "I definitely picked the right Hatter to fall for. Lettie is a bully in her own way, but even she can be cowed by Sophie … course, knowing my apprentice brother as I do, if anyone has a chance of standing up to her, it'd be him, especially if it's her safety that's the issue. He can be a coward, but if he's given his heart to her, he'll fight like a dragon to protect her."

The couple in question, were currently making their way to the streets of Kingsbury in companionable silence. The stars shone overhead as the evening enfolded them in its cool darkness. Before long, they were walking through the silent city streets, Howl reached out and took her hand. She in turn laced her fingers with his.

Sophie smiled, "I'm glad you're here. I always seem to get lost in Kingsbury."

Howl grinned, "Never fear, my dove, I won't let you get lost."

"That is a relief. After all, if I got lost, who would feed Markel?"

"I'm sure he'd make due. As for me being lost with you in Kingsbury, I could imagine worse fates," he winked at her giving her a lopsided grin.

Sophie laughed softly, shaking her head at the too charming wizard, "I'm sure."

A comfortable silence fell between them once more as they walked. A gentle breeze toyed with the rose in Sophie's hair and stirred a few loose strands. Howl enjoyed the silence, taking advantage of the moment to admire the girl on his arm.

When they finally reached the door, Howl opened it quietly, holding it for Sophie. She walked past with a rustle of silk and he then stepped in and closed it to find Sophie had turned and was smiling up at him. "Thank you for tonight Howl. It really was a lovely evening."

Howl reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I assure you, the pleasure was mine, dear one. I know I have never had such a wonderful night, and it was made so by your presence. It is I who should be thanking you, Sophie."

Sophie, blushing, gently reached up and caressed his cheek, her beautiful chocolate eyes searching his. Howl held his breath, and carefully leaned into the caress, not wanting to startle her. He thought she might kiss him and as he watched her face, her pink tongue nervously moistened her bottom lip.

Sophie glanced up at his eyes and was shaken to her soul at what she saw there. His eyes had darkened to indigo as he watched her, the seriousness in his face telling her the truth behind his words, and hinting at the deeper meaning beneath them. She felt herself leaning toward him, moving up onto her toes. His hands settled on her hips to steady her, the heat seeping through every layer of her skirts and petticoats. Her breath seized in her lungs at the first tickle of his breath on her lips. She felt Howl take charge of the kiss, brushing his lips over hers gently, before pressing deeper, one of his hands sliding up to cup the back of her head and tilt it for a better angle.

Howl kept a tight reign on his emotions, not wanting to lose control as he had the last time he'd kissed her. He allowed himself to savour the kiss, letting his tongue come out to tease Sophie's lower lip, then he eased himself away from her and watched Sophie's face, smiling as her eyes slowly opened to gaze at him. He relished the pleasure he saw in those brown depths. His fingers gently massaged the back of her head, his other arm snaking around her waist to hold her to him for a moment.

Sophie sighed, a small smile on her lips. She was relieved Howl wasn't pushing for more than the kiss and that allowed her to lean into him, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. The warmth of his body and the gentle massage on her scalp relaxed her and she was unable to stifle a yawn.

Howl chuckled, "I do believe it's time for you to retire, my own."

Sophie sighed in resignation, and reluctantly stepped away from Howl, his arms sliding from around her to hang at his sides. Sophie smiled softly at him, "Good night Howl."

Howl bowed to her gallantly, "Good night Sophie, pleasant dreams."

Sophie reached out to give his hand one last squeeze, then she turned and made her way up the stairs and into the parlour where Calcifer brightened a bit in greeting.

"It's about time, I was about to go out looking for you two."

Sophie waved off the comment, "We are not that late … but I am tired. I believe I will retire to bed immediately. Good night, Calcifer." Howl wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved when Sophie disappeared into her room and shut the door.

Calcifer flared blue for a moment, "She forgot my food …"

Howl plunked down a napkin filled with bits of meat and strawberries, "Never fear my friend, you were not forgotten."

Calcifer sparked happily and began to eat the rich delicacies as Howl folded his form into the chair near Calcifer and sighed. "You were right old friend. They did ask."

Calcifer smirked, his mouth full of berries, "Of course they did. I'm assuming you turned them down."

Howl nodded, "Absolutely. I will not put myself in the situation of having to build war machines for a King who views war as something entertaining to pass the time. _I_ choose what to use my magic for and when." He ran a hand through his raven hair and glanced at the closed portal to Sophie's room. "Sophie appeared to have had a nice time though. So, it was not a total waste." With that he stood and nodded to the daemon. "I bid you good evening Cal, enjoy your midnight snack."

"Goodnight Howl," Calcifer replied to his retreating back.

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxx

I am slightly amused. I started writing this as a little bit of fluff story and frighteningly enough, it's turned into an epic. I blame my husband. :D

As always, thanks to my husband the best beta in the world!

PLEASE R&R it's what we lowly fanfic authors live for! Spread the word! Tell your friends!

Oh, and if anyone is wondering, I do indeed have 2 pen names. On I am Imaginative Singer and on & I am Soulsearcher. Just so no one gets confused or thinks I'm plagiarising myself. :


	4. Chapter 4

I've had a few questions about some things in this story, if you ever have any questions, please feel free to PM me or e-mail me and I will be MORE than happy to answer any questions:D

DISCLAIMER: Once again, don't own Howl and Co. just borrowing them to get this story written so I can sleep at night. Howl's Moving Castle is the property of Diana Wynne Jones for the novel and Miyazaki for the movie. I do not own them, and am making nothing from the publishing of this story on the internet.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Battles of Peacetime

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxx

Sophie awoke the next morning to the feel of sunshine on her face. She stretched lazily in the bed, then abruptly sat up, her eyes wide.

"Dear me! What time is it?" By her estimation, as she glanced at the position of the sun, she'd slept half the morning away.

She threw back the covers and swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

"I'm amazed Markel or Calcifer didn't wake me wanting breakfast!" She raced around splashing her face with water and grabbing the first dress she found, pulling it on without looking at it. She pulled on her stockings and boots and raced out the door, still brushing her hair.

"Markel, Granny, I am so sorry I overslept! Are you …" Sophie paused, taking in the room. No one was there except Howl, who was sitting at the table studying a spell and Calcifer who was burning cheerfully in the hearth.

Howl stood as she entered, "Ah, Sophie. You look lovely in that dress, as I knew you would."

Sophie blinked, the brush still in her hand, "Wh …where is everyone?"

Howl smiled at her charmingly and drew her over to the table with a hand about her waist. "Granny is at Mrs. Fairfax's for the day helping her with her gardens, she took Heen with her so he could get some exercise running about. Personally, I think he'll find a nice shady tree to sleep under. I asked Markel to go out and shop for the various items I need to keep stocked for our customers. I told them not to disturb you because of the late hour of our return. How did you sleep, dear one?"

Sophie blinked up at him as he seated her then poured her a cup of tea, "Um … I slept very well, thank you."

Howl smiled at her, "I am pleased to hear that," then went back to his spell.

Sophie set down her brush on the table and picked up her tea, taking a sip and attempting to gather her scattered wits about her.

"It really is a lovely dress on you Sophie," Calcifer spoke from the fire, reminding her of Howl's earlier compliment.

Sophie looked down and blinked again. She did not see the familiar grey. Instead she was wearing a cream coloured muslin gown with little sprigs of blue flowers. The leg o' mutton sleeves narrowed at her elbows and caught at her wrists with little blue satin buttons. A bit of cream lace tumbled over the tops of her hands. The square cut neckline of the muslin gave way to the yoke, made of lovely cream coloured chiffon, just opaque enough for modesty. The chiffon was finished off in a high neckline, a line of the same blue satin buttons on her sleeves were set in a vertical line on the chiffon and brought attention to the beautiful lace used to trim the high neck, giving it the appearance of a choker and emphasizing the delicate lines of her neck and jaw.

Sophie flushed as she realized she'd been so rushed that morning she hadn't even noticed she'd been putting on a dress she'd never seen before.

Howl was certain she had no idea how utterly breathtaking she looked this morning in her new muslin gown with her hair down and a slight flush colouring her cheeks. He also wasn't sure how long he would be able to resist grabbing her and tugging the high neck of the gown down to … he cleared his throat and blinked bringing his attention to what Sophie was saying.

"Where did this come from? I don't remember buying this …"

Howl smiled charmingly at her, "You didn't. I did. I visited the charming dress shop where you purchased the gown you wore last night and purchased a few things for you. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to give you a gift in honour of your apprenticeship."

"A … apprenticeship?"

Howl had to fight to keep himself from dancing in excitement. Finally, the moment was here, all the work he'd been doing over the past week to get everything ready was finally coming to fruition, "Why of course Sophie! You didn't think last night's flying lesson was a one time thing did you? You have such natural talent for magic; it seems only right for you to learn to use it properly. What luck you should have a wizard such as myself ready and able to teach you."

Sophie just stared for a moment, then she was off the bench, around the table and throwing herself into a very surprised Howl's arms.

Calcifer coughed from the hearth and turned a rosy hue.

At first, Howl had no idea what to do with the girl in his arms. His first thought when she'd come around the table was that he had completely misjudged the girl and was about to be strangled to death. Then, she'd thrown herself into his arms and his body had been overloaded with the pleasant sensation of an armful of Sophie. Finally, he regained his thoughts and pulled her up onto his lap, holding her tightly against him. His return to coherent thought was short-lived however.

Sophie lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed up at him her eyes alight with utter joy, her face wreathed in an excited smile. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as she gasped up at him, "Oh Howl, do you mean it?"

Howl completely missed the question so entranced was he by the beauty gazing up at him. He just stared down at her, quite dumbstruck and wondering how he'd gotten so fortunate as to have this lovely creature in his lap.

Sophie, rarely patient, smacked his shoulder, "Howl! I asked you if you meant it!"

Howl blinked, then a slow smile spread over his face and his eyes darkened, "Oh yes dear one, I most certainly meant it." Then his mouth swooped down and he kissed her.

Sophie sighed happily returning his kiss with all the joy that was zinging through her. It was only when she heard a distinctly displeased sizzling that something in her brain started to remind her they had an audience.

Howl grumbled at the sound, slowly ending the kiss. He opened his eyes and looked down into Sophie's face and couldn't resist giving her one more, small kiss. She looked utterly delicious gazing up at him, her eyes still excited but also with a slight dreamy haze from his kiss. Her lips were very pink and slightly swollen from his attentions and her cheeks had a tinge of blush as she became more and more aware that Calcifer was in the room. He sighed and glowered at Calcifer who was also quite a rosy red by this time.

Calcifer grumbled, "Not my fault you forgot I was here. 'Sides, Sophie hasn't eaten yet, and neither have I."

Howl sighed and glanced down at the girl still in his arms. He almost laughed as Sophie peeked up at him, her face now thoroughly pink in embarrassment. He dropped a kiss on her forehead, grinning and shifted her onto the bench as he stood up. "Alright Master Calcifer, let's see what we can do about feeding you and Lady Sophie."

Sophie stood, "It's alright, I can make some break … oh, well, I suppose it's lunch by now, isn't it?"

Howl chuckled, "Never fear, my dove. Everyone deserves a sleep in day, even you."

Sophie smiled, then seemed to come back to herself as she got over her embarrassment, "Well then, at least let me help. I know I have some fresh tomatoes and lettuce. And I'm sure there's still some bacon. We can have some sandwiches with that. I'll cut up the lettuce and tomatoes Howl, if you and Calcifer will take care of the bacon."

Howl swept her a bow, "With pleasure," and turned to do her bidding.

Before long Sophie and Howl were seated at the table and Calcifer was munching away happily in the hearth.

Sophie glanced up at Howl who was alternately taking bites of his sandwich and making notes on a piece of parchment.

"So … when are you going to tell me what's going on between you, Suliman, and Justin?"

Howl choked on a bite of sandwich and Calcifer started to cackle in the fireplace, "Leave it to Sophie not to beat around the bush."

Howl glared back at him, then smiled charmingly at Sophie, "I don't know what you mean. Justin and I were merely sparring for the attentions of the most beautiful woman at the palace and Suliman and I were discussing our shared experiences with Mrs. Pentstemmon and philosophisizing."

"And that's another thing. Where is Mrs. Pentstemmon? I haven't really heard of her except in passing or seen her since the war ended. Then Suliman was made Royal Wizard and nobody really mentioned what happened to her and why she was no longer holding the post. I merely assumed she had passed it on to her apprentice, but now I'm not so sure …" Sophie watched Howl, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Howl nearly groaned in frustration and Calcifer's all out chortling in the background wasn't helping. "Well, Mrs. Nose, I can see you've been doing quite a lot of thinking lately."

Sophie shrugged, "I suppose, but it took me a while to put it all together, all the odd things and you slipping out so often, then your behaviour at the palace with Justin and Suliman and finally Mrs. Pentstemmon. I believe they're all related, I'm just not sure how yet."

Howl sighed and glanced at Sophie warily, "I don't suppose I could tell you to just keep your nose out of business that doesn't concern you and you would accept that and continue on as though nothing was happening?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow.

Howl looked heavenward, "I thought not. Very well Sophie, but before I begin, I want a promise from you."

Now it was Sophie's turn to be wary, "What promise?"

"I want you to swear you'll trust me."

Sophie snorted, "Is that all? That's easy. Of course I trust you Howl."

Howl shook his head, "That's not what I mean Sophie. You need to trust me enough that if I tell you, you can't do something, you won't go haring off trying to help anyway. Trust me to know when you are capable of helping and when you're not. Trust me to know how to do what I'm doing and take care of it in the way I feel it needs to be done."

Sophie's wide eyes gazed at him and she bit her lower lip considering, "That's an awfully big promise Howl. I don't know if I can make that kind of promise unconditionally."

"Nevertheless Sophie, that is the promise I need from you, or all your pestering and nosiness will not get a word out of me."

Sophie was surprised to see the level of seriousness in Howl's eyes. She felt it was a sign his heart may have finally caught up with the rest of him, and while a part of her rejoiced in it, she also understood she was dealing with a very powerful male wizard who was in protective mode. This was not a situation she'd found herself in before and she'd have to feel her way around a bit. She took a deep breath and made her decision.

"Very well, Howl. I will make the promise, but I want one from you in return. You are not to keep me in the dark because you don't want to worry me. I will worry more if I don't know what's going on. And you will discuss with me why you feel I cannot help when you feel I can't. Don't just try to bully me into it, telling me it's because you say so. I want a legitimate reason."

Howl stood and moved to sit next to her on the bench. She watched him come, his eyes deep blue pools as he watched her, watching him. He sat and placed a hand over hers on the table. "We don't ask easy things of each other, do we?" He gave her an amused half-smile that was utterly enchanting and she smiled at him, lacing her fingers with his.

"No, we don't."

Howl nodded, "Very well, Sophie Hatter. You have your bargain."

Sophie didn't know whether to smile or hide. Anything that could cause Howl to be so concerned had to be quite serious indeed.

"Sophie, do you remember during the war, the various creatures that attacked me when I was protecting you in Market Chipping? Not Mrs. Pentstemmon's blob men, but the solid ones, the ones that flew for the most part?"

Sophie nodded, noting the sadness that had crept into Howl's gaze.

"Sophie, those creatures were once lesser wizards that had given themselves over to be used for the war in whatever way the King felt necessary. Mrs. Pentstemmon was the Royal Wizard at the time, of course, and was in charge of dispatching them. I highly doubt it was a job she enjoyed. You see, it was decided the wizards would be most effective from the air in combination with bombing raids. So, the wizards all turned themselves into the beasts you saw."

Sophie gasped softly, "But Howl, those wizards attacked you, their countryman."

Howl nodded, taking his gaze from Sophie to stare off into space, "Yes, they did. I wasn't fighting for either side. I was fighting to stop an idiotic war that should never have started to begin with." He gave her a lopsided sad smile, "But then, no one asked me."

Sophie reached out and gently touched his cheek with her palm, trying to give him some sort of comfort. He placed his hand over hers holding it to his face for a moment, before tangling his fingers with hers.

"It gets worse, Sophie. Do you remember how I was dangerously close to becoming a beast? Well, if you will recall it was because I didn't have a heart to anchor myself to the man I was. I didn't have the emotions to hold me there. These wizards that changed themselves, they did have hearts, but each time they killed or destroyed in that form, they lost a bit of their humanity. It's the way of magic. There is a price to pay when you use magic to cause harm. Of course, Mrs. Pentstemmon didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. By then, the wizards were mere beasts. Obeying her will and going forth to destroy the enemy."

Sophie squeezed his hand, "Oh … how horrible. Those poor men … and Mrs. Pentstemmon must have been devastated when she realized …"

Howl nodded, "I can only imagine she was. So much so, that in a fit of despair and guilt, she gave herself up to the same fate the men under her command suffered and joined them."

Sophie gasped, her eyes wide with horror, "Oh no … Howl. I … I'm so sorry. I know she wasn't, well, that is to say … I …"

Howl smiled weakly at her, "No, it's alright. I didn't appreciate her enough as a teacher, and she and I disagreed greatly about what my fate should be, but I did hold quite a bit of affection for her."

Sophie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Howl, hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry Howl."

His arms went around her and he held her to him with a bit of desperation. He hadn't allowed himself to truly grieve or accept the enormity of the situation. In Sophie's gentle arms, he allowed the emotions to wash over him and shuddered at their intensity. He gripped locks of her hair in his fist, savouring the feel of the silken strands tangling and sliding over his fingers, assuring himself she was there and real and whole. He knew he wouldn't get the rest of the story out if he let her go, so he held her there, in his arms, as he continued.

"Suliman contacted me first. He informed me Mrs. Pentstemmon had gone missing after the war and he was ordered by the King to find me and offer me the position of Royal Wizard. I told him to take the position, that I wasn't interested and I was right. He makes a fine Royal Wizard, he's good at what he does and he's respectable, the way a Royal Wizard should be. He doesn't mind the strings that tie you down in that position either. It works out best for all involved.

As for Mrs. Pentstemmon, we all assumed she had disappeared in an attempt to force me to accept the Royal Wizard position. It wasn't until a week and a half ago we realized how wrong we were. We'd known the beast wizards were still around, but they were more a nuisance than anything and Suliman was working on rounding up the remaining wizards to help him take care of the problem. Then, suddenly, they began attacking. The largest concentration was around Market Chipping. It's why the city was evacuated and continued to remain empty. What was left of it … Sophie I'm so sorry … it's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean … gone?"

Howl looked down into her searching brown eyes, "I mean, what you knew as Market Chipping is no longer there."

He watched as she gazed up at him in shock, then watched as realization rushed in and her eyes became glossy with tears. She looked up at him helplessly, and he pulled her onto his lap, clutching her to him not wanting her to see the helplessness in his own eyes, "Shhh…I'm so sorry for keeping it from you, but I couldn't bear to make you cry. Yet, I've gone and done it anyway. I knew it was inevitable, but …oh blast it," He gently rocked her, soothingly, one hand rubbing her back, the other sliding through her hair as he murmured soft nonsense words trying to take away the worst of the ache.

Sophie clutched at him, burying her face in his shoulder and couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her home, where she'd grown up, played with her sisters. The memories she had of her father and the shop. The first time she'd met Howl. That special place that meant so much to her was gone. She wept silently for what seemed hours, but was in fact merely a quarter of one. Eventually she stilled and lay in Howl's arms bonelessly, the emotions and weeping having exhausted her.

Howl tilted her face up to him and gently wiped her face with his sleeve. His eyes were filled with worry and concern, "Will you be alright, love?"

Sophie nodded pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, then wiping the sides, before once more relaxing into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple, shifting her slightly so she was leaning back against him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms draped gently around her waist. He bent his head down and whispered softly in her ear, "I'm sorry for being such a slither-outer and not telling you sooner."

Sophie gave a small wet hiccough of a laugh, "I know you wouldn't lie to me Howl, so I'm going to assume there are plans to rebuild. You weren't lying to me about that were you?"

Howl smiled down at her, stroking some hair from her face tenderly, "No Sophie, I wasn't lying to you. Market Chipping will be rebuilt. I promise you that."

Sophie snuggled into Howl's arms reassured by the tone of his voice and needing his warmth, "So, what was it that happened?"

Howl gave her a little squeeze before continuing, "Well, something or someone organized the beast wizards and their first act was to find a … well, a home I suppose. They still have some command over magic so by the time anyone knew something was wrong, it was all over. They turned Market Chipping into a sort of … large nesting area. Suliman contacted me again, asking me to see if I could find out what it was that had caused these creatures to suddenly act with a purpose. I agreed, and silently began making forays over what used to be the town. On one of my trips, I saw her, the creature that once was Mrs. Pentstemmon. At first I thought it wasn't possible. She wouldn't have allowed such a thing to happen … but then, it all started to make a horrible kind of sense. I was so … well, so emotional, I opened myself up to being noticed. And she definitely noticed me. I fled quickly and eventually eluded the beast wizards she sent after me.

Now, I have been asked to eliminate her and this nest of beasts because I am the only one who might have some chance of taking her on and defeating her. We don't know if her powers were affected when she changed or not. So, to minimize the risk of defeat …" Howl sighed feeling the weight of this responsibility on his shoulders.

Sophie shifted to look up at him tracing her fingers down his jaw, "So this is what you've been doing over the past week."

Howl nodded gazing down at her, then smiled ruefully, "Among other things."

Sophie returned the smile, then tucked her head under his chin, content for the moment to just hold him, and be held. A peace stole over the room as light flickered from Calcifer who, for once, seemed content to be silent.

Eventually, Howl ran a hand through Sophie's hair, "Markel will be back soon. Will you be alright?"

Sophie nodded against his chest, "I'll be okay. I take it he doesn't know?"

"No, I haven't told him. I've been more concerned with trying to tell you," he could feel her smile against his neck.

"You mean trying to find a way to slither out of telling me as long as you possibly could."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "That too."

Calcifer finally made his presence known, "I hate to interrupt this touching scene … but I believe Markel is about to come through the door."

Sophie quickly stood, brushing out the skirts of her muslin gown, "I don't know how I'm going to do any cleaning in this dress. I'm going to be afraid to get it dirty."

Howl smiled and walked over to a hook on the wall where a new but serviceable apron was hanging, he walked back to Sophie and wrapped his arms around her from behind, putting the apron on her, then tied it in the back, "There you are, dear one."

Sophie blushed slightly. Somehow, in the past little while, something had shifted between them. The endearment, which before she'd been able to dismiss as flattery, now meant something deeper.

She was unable to contemplate this more as at that moment, Markel came banging through the Porthaven door, arms loaded down with packages.

Howl made a gesture and the packages flew out of Markel's arms and onto the shelves.

Markel grumbled, "That's the last time we let the supplies get so low. I couldn't believe how much was on that list!"

Sophie smiled at him over her shoulder, "Well, it's definitely appreciated Markel. How about I make some fresh lemonade for us to have with dinner?"

Markel sprang into action, "I'll get the lemons!" and ran over to the pantry to fetch them.

Howl felt a sort of tugging at his heart watching Markel and Sophie at the kitchen counter, cutting the lemons and laughing together. He felt a wave of emotion so strong for this little family of his he rocked back on his heels, his eyes widening.

"Howl …?"

Calcifer's voice broke through and Howl gazed at him, unseeing for a moment, then he blinked, shaking himself out of his momentary stupor. "Excuse me, I have something I need to attend to." He turned on his heel and headed up the stairs to his room briskly.

Sophie blinked and glanced at Calcifer, "What was that about?"

Calcifer gave what appeared to be a shrug, "How should I know? I'm not attached to the man any more. What's for dinner Sophie?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Sophie stood outside Howl's door holding a tray with some dinner on it. Markel was busily finishing work on some orders for spells from customers. Granny Witch had sent a message that she would be staying with Mrs. Fairfax for the evening and Heen would be staying as well. Calcifer had chatted with Sophie for a while, while she did the usual cleaning up.

Eventually, Sophie had finished the housework, put away the dishes from supper and promptly became bored. She had finally decided she should bring a tray up to Howl. He hadn't come down and Sophie was curious, and a little worried about him.

She took a breath, and shifting the tray to hold it in one hand, knocked softly. "Howl? I brought you some dinner. You need to eat."

There was a scuffling noise from inside and then the door opened, Howl smiled at her peering around the door, blue eyes shining, "Ah, Sophie, if it wasn't for you, I might starve."

Sophie shouldered her way in and set the tray down on the only somewhat clear surface, his bed. "You did just fine before I came." She heard the sound of the door shut behind her, the latch clicking into place.

Then, a pair of warm arms slid around her waist from behind. "Trust me when I say I was merely surviving, dear one."

Sophie flushed, her hands frozen in the act of pouring Howl tea from the small kettle she'd brought. She quickly set it down before she spilled. "Howl? What are you …"

Her eyes widened as she felt Howl rest his head against her shoulder, tucking her back against him. Tentatively, she reached down and placed her hands over his at her waist and smiled a little as she felt his fingers tangle with hers. After a moment, she relaxed back into him and leaned her head against his. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stood in Howl's arms. She was unsure if his behaviour was a continuation of the emotions from earlier, or if this was something new. Only Howl could give her that answer.

After what seemed both a moment and an eternity, Howl's head lifted from her shoulder and his arms slid from her waist. Without looking at her he made his way to the tray and picked up the cup of tea, sipping it.

Sophie stood, gazing at his back and feeling uncertain of what exactly she should do, "Howl?"

Howl set down his cup and turned to smile at her over his shoulder, "Yes, Sophie?"

"Are you alright? I mean, you disappeared up here earlier and never came down and after our discussion I was just sort of wondering if … well, if you were alright."

Howl laughed and caught Sophie up in his arms spinning her around.

Sophie gasped in surprise, her arms clutching at his shoulders in surprise, "Howl!"

Howl set her back on her feet and took her face in his hands, "Sophie, have you ever had a moment where you suddenly knew, with such clarity, what you wanted from life? What it is you were put here for?"

"I … I'm not really certain what you mean …"

"No, no of course not, but it's alright Sophie, you'll understand soon enough. Now, I really must be going. I have so much to do this evening."

Sophie gripped his arm as he turned from her to grab a roll from the tray she'd brought and take a bite. Howl turned back to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing this evening? Does it have to do with Market Chipping? Please Howl, I want to see it. I need to see it, so I can … can accept it."

Howl placed his hand over hers as he swallowed the bite of roll, his expression changing in an instant from the laughing casual look, to one of total seriousness, "Sophie … if you come with me, you will have to stay behind at some point and let me go on, on my own. I can't have you there distracting me. If I'm to get close enough to study where they are and how they're organized, I can't be worrying about your safety."

Sophie shook her head grasping his hand, "Howl, please. I promised you if you gave me a reason, I'd be sure to do what you said needed to be done. I'll stay quiet and watch from where you need me to stay. Just please … don't leave me behind to worry about you."

Howl sighed in defeat, then smiled at Sophie wryly, "My girl, you drive a hard bargain. Very well, you may come along. But none of your usual business, Mrs. Nose, you will stay put. Hmmm?"

Sophie smiled up at Howl, "Thank you. I know how hard it is for you not to slither-out of your promise."

Howl gave her a wry grin, "Keep smiling like that and it won't be quite as hard to do. Now then, we've got to get you dressed in something a little more appropriate." He held her away from him a bit considering her.

She gazed down at her dress, "I told you this dress wasn't practical."

"Oh, it's eminently practical, my own, just not for spying," he said grinning, "Now who's trying to slither out? Course …I don't think I'd mind you slithering out of that dress …"the last was mumbled under his breath.

Sophie cocked her head at him, "Pardon?"

He gave her one of his child-like grins, "Nothing. Just trying to figure out what to do … ah well, I s'pose there's no help for it. Pants it is. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Sophie was clad in black knee pants and a loose black shirt. Black stockings hid her lower legs from sight and a pair of soft, serviceable boots covered her feet.

Sophie blushed, "You don't think this is a tad indecent?"

Howl smiled down at her, then turned and grabbed a black cloak, "Here you are." He wrapped the cloak over her shoulders and the folds of the fabric completely enveloped her.

Sophie blinked when she realized Howl's clothing was also all black now. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

Howl grinned at her, "Hard to blend into a night sky if I'm wearing bright colors, hmmm?"

She shook her head, "Who knew a peacock could be sensible?"

Howl put an arm around her waist and led her out of his room and down the steps. He nodded at Calcifer who blazed up for a moment, "Where are you two going dressed like that?"

Markel turned and blinked at their unusual attire.

Howl continued to sweep Sophie toward the door, "Just going for an evening stroll and don't want to be disturbed, do we my dove?"

"N-no." Sophie was never one for lying and found it difficult to do so now. She was glad Howl had taken charge and was even now turning the knob black side down.

"Howl …" There was a warning tone in Calcifer's voice.

Howl turned and grinned to the room, "Don't wait up," and then he'd swept Sophie out the door, shutting it behind them.

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxx

Again, muchos thanks to the hubby for editing and HUGE thanks to everyone who's been writing reviews and e-mails. I really appreciate it! The positive comments are what drive me to keep writing this fluff story turned novel.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, don't own 'em. Just pulling their strings a bit. But many thanks to Miyazaki and Diana Wynn Jones for creating them. Howl's Moving Castle is the property of Diana Wynne Jones for the novel and Miyazaki for the movie. I do not own them, and am making nothing from the publishing of this story on the internet.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Battles of Peacetime

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxx

Twilight slowly embraced the field Sophie and Howl stood in. The flowers around them swayed gently in a warm, light breeze. Sophie felt Howl's fingers brush hers and she tangled her fingers with his needing his touch to calm her nerves. When he squeezed her fingers, she glanced up at him.

Howl was gazing off in the direction of Market Chipping silently. He was unmoving, appearing to be a statue, except for the silken strands of his hair the breeze toyed with. Sophie wondered what Howl was doing, it almost seemed he was listening for something, some message brought to him on a magical wind.

Sophie remained silent at his side, unsure if she should break the silence, or Howl's concentration with voice or movement. She took the time to observe him, taking in his lean figure in the black pants and shirt. Both were very simple, but the fabric was obviously expensive. Sophie smiled, questioning that judgement. After all, Howl could have magically altered them, just as he had her dress when she had gone to visit Mrs. Pentstemmon. Her gaze made its way up to lock on his face. She paused for a moment, struck. His intense blue eyes gazed into the night, face serious, strands of black silk brushed his cheeks and forehead. Sophie felt the realization to her toes, Howl was no longer a child in a man's body. He was completely a man. She had wondered, seen glimpses of this powerful wizard, but felt they were merely glimpses, deviations from his usual childish behaviour. Now, she questioned that. Perhaps, the childish behaviour was the deviation now. No, she thought, shaking her head, deviation is not the right word. Façade. The childish behaviour was now a façade. Sophie felt something click within her; something which had been holding her back from tossing her cap over the windmill and committing herself completely to the wizard before her.

She was startled out of her contemplation of the wizard before her when his gaze shifted and their eyes locked. He squeezed her hand and gave her a lopsided smile. "We move now, at twilight. Their eyesight is at its worst now. Come." With that he started moving, "We're going to fly, dear one. Do you need my help? Or can you manage?"

Sophie raced beside him and saw his ebony wings begin to emerge, "I … I can manage, but I might need a moment more."

Without a word, Howl swept her into his arms and lifted the two of them into the air. Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. She felt Howl's breath against her ear a moment before he spoke, "Tell me when you're ready, I'll hold onto you until then."

Sophie nodded against his neck and couldn't resist snuggling a little closer to his warmth. After a moment, she allowed herself to start the mental process that would allow her to fly on her own at Howl's side. After all, he would probably need all his concentration for their approach.

She pushed away from him slightly and smiled up at him confidently, "I'm ready."

He nodded absently, his attention seemingly elsewhere, but the care with which he slowly released her, continuing to hold her hand told her he was very aware of her safety. Sophie felt the still unfamiliar rush as her own wings unfurled from her back, and enjoyed a brief moment of euphoria, before gazing around her, taking in the scenery.

They were flying swiftly, but not quite as fast as they had when they had been making their way to the palace. Sophie assumed this was because Market Chipping was not as far from the meadow as the palace and they would need to approach carefully so as not to raise the alarm with the beast wizards.

The sun had almost dipped below the horizon as they flew down the mountainside. Sophie felt slightly unnerved as she realized by now, she should be able to see some faint light from the valley where Market Chipping was located. As she squinted her eyes gazing toward the valley, she started in surprise as small pinpricks of light became visible scattered among the crags and rocks.

"Howl … what are those?"

Howl glanced at her and squeezed her hand, "Campfires. Many of the residents of Market Chipping are still camped out here, waiting until they can return and begin to rebuild their lives. Because of these people, there are also troops stationed all around here to ensure no one gets too close to Market Chipping. The situation is far too precarious lower on the mountain. The last thing we need is some rambunctious kid wandering into the area on a dare. Many people have also tried to go in and retrieve belongings or get an idea of what's left of their lives. The soldiers have so far been able to prevent anything serious from happening, but we really don't know what these creatures would do to them, so it's best not to tempt fate."

"Oh …" Sophie gasped softly, understanding the seriousness of the situation, despite Howl's attempt at a light tone.

Howl squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, we're just going in to look around and get a better picture of how things are laid out. We shouldn't need to fight any of them tonight."

Sophie's eyes sought out the campfires, trying to get a feel for how many refugees and soldiers were camped here on the mountain. She was thankful her sister Martha was safe with their mother's in-laws in Kingsbury where they had fled during the war. Before she realized it, the campfires faded into the encroaching night and she and Howl were speeding over the foothills.

It was then, Sophie felt Howl slowly lowering them to the ground. She noticed he made a gesture and her wings melted away in a rush of feathers. She glanced at him, "If you don't teach me how to land, I'll never be able to do this by myself."

Howl grinned and winked at her, "Maybe that's all part of my evil plot to keep you with me and dependant on me always."

Sophie blushed, her heart doing a strange little flip-flop, and glanced around to hide her embarrassment. She realized they were on a small cliff side overlooking what used to be Market Chipping. As Sophie focused her gaze, her eyes straining in the darkness, shapes began to take form. Abruptly everything came into startling clarity and she clutched her hands over her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

Howl's warm arms clutched her to his chest, and he stepped back hiding them in the shadows of the cliff.

Sophie lay still in his arms, numb, her eyes wide with shock, hands clutched over her mouth. In that brief glance she had seen and understood what was now reality.

Down in the valley lay a strange conglomeration of what were once buildings. The entire landscape looked like some sort of lonely, forbidding fortress. A strange mist seemed to hover just above the ground, concealing some shapes, while revealing others, only adding to the bizarre disorganization of structures. Tall twisted spires of metal ripped through the sky at strange angles, shards of darkness that were anything but natural. Chunks of masonry thrust up through the mist looking more like hulking beasts than pieces of concrete. Slivers of wood and old shutters broke through the chunks giving the appearance of horns. There was a randomness that seemed eerily intentional, as though some demented mind had placed each piece deliberately. Strange lights flickered, casting odd shadows and flashing orange off cat-like eyes glaring in the darkness. Amongst all the chaotic ugliness of the skyline, freakish creatures moved and slithered from shadow to shadow. Round beetle-like blobs flew awkwardly from structure to structure, only the top hats resting on their brows above a purple masquerade mask revealing their previous forms. Reptilian creatures with colourful batwings cut their way across the evening sky, randomly blotting out strange patterns of stars with their movements, the same violet masks and top hats proving their brotherhood with the fat, beetle creatures.

Strange calls and chirps came from the valley, while shrill shrieks pierced the night air, sending a shudder up Sophie's spine. She felt Howl's arms tighten around her protectively.

Sophie took a deep breath, "I … I'll be okay, you need to get going. I don't want to keep you from the things you have to do …"

Howl ran a hand through her hair, gazing down at her, searching her eyes, "Are you sure? I swear I won't be long. If you stay here, you should be safe. Just, keep your head down and stay to the shadows, no matter what happens. Stay here until I come for you. Promise?"

Sophie nodded, then reached up and kissed him, needing the reassurance the gesture offered.

Howl wrapped his arms around her tightly, understanding what Sophie wanted, an emotion he himself was feeling, and returned the kiss tenderly, trying to reassure her through the gesture.

Despite the emotions of the moment, the kiss ended quickly, both understanding the need to hurry.

Sophie gave him a shaky smile, "Better one later?"

Howl laughed at her softly, "I didn't think that one was all that bad, but if you say so, it'll give me something to look forward to." He reluctantly disentangled himself from her and settled her against the cliff, a small gesture ensuring she was thoroughly wrapped in shadow.

"Now, stay put. I mean it Sophie. Here." He slid a ring on her finger, similar to the one he'd given her when he'd sent her to see Mrs. Pentstemmon. A ruby stone surrounded by rune encrusted silver winked at her. "This will keep you protected and help me find you, no matter where you are."

Sophie nodded and gazed up at him, her eyes glassy, but she wouldn't allow the tears to fall, "When we're done here, can we go somewhere I can have a good cry?"

Howl reached down and tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "I think I can manage that." Before he could change his mind, Howl turned and leapt off the outcropping and into the air, his wings catching the breeze.

He soared through the air swiftly, completely focused on the task at hand. The wizard's cold blue eyes swept the shadows. He was getting a fairly good idea of just how many of the creatures were nesting among the ruins, but what he really wanted was eluding him. He wanted the queen's nest.

It was the Queen that controlled the minions. Howl shook his head at the nomenclature. From what he had seen of the behaviour of the other creatures, the title fit the one who controlled them, but it still seemed odd to give such a status to the woman who had once been his mentor. He knew, however, in this case it was appropriate. If he could discover where she was and remove her from the equation, it would make it much easier for he and Suliman to round up the remaining beast-wizards and eliminate them. In fact, he might even be able to stay out of the round-up entirely. He smiled to himself at that thought; Sophie would declare him a first rate slither-outer if he managed that one, but finding more time to woo his impatient, nosey love would be worth countless beratings. He grinned; besides, Sophie was happiest when she was bossing people around.

Howl was startled out of his musings by an odd purring noise below him. He was hovering over the southern part of the ruins, floating on a thermal as he gazed down. His eyes narrowed trying to make certain what he was seeing was not some trick of the mist. Sure enough, one of the large piles was opening up slowly like an evil maw; a number of the beetle-like beasts had gathered around and began creating quite an uproar screeching and hooting. Just below him the lizard-like creatures swooped and careened through the air, screaming at each other, adding their voices to the rising cacophony. Occasionally, fights broke out near the opening as the many creatures jostled to be as close as they could.

Abruptly, a deep silence fell, it seemed as though all the creatures were holding their breath as a long, white claw emerged from the depths. This was what he was waiting for, and dreading. The queen emerged, her long serpentine neck swinging back and forth as her black tongue flicked out, tasting the air. The claws were attached to the tips of paper thin wings which fanned out as she crawled from the hole. White scales glittered, even in the darkness, as the rest of her body slithered from the black mouth of the cave. Flaming red eyes swept over her minions as they sprang into motion once more, grovelling and hopping about, hoping for her favour. She stood up on strong hind legs, reaching her wings into the sky, her eagle-like beak opened as her talons clutched into the ground. She let out a horrific screech that echoed through the valley. The other beasts let out similar calls, answering her.

Her flaming gaze shifted and swung east, and she glowered as though the distant mountains had offended her. She then cried out to the creatures around her and three of the lizard-creatures leapt into the air. Howl sighed inwardly at this display. This was evidence the Beast Queen, at least, had retained many of her magical senses. How much magic she still remained in control of was yet to be seen. True, Howl was able to sneak past her, but he was only one man and had learned as a child how to elude Mrs. Pentstemmon's magical guards.

Deep in thought, Howl watched the creatures fade into the night, obeying their queen. He was jolted out of his thoughts as the direction the creatures were heading sank in, and his heart lurched into his throat even as the ruby charm at his ear tinkled a warning. Sophie. The creature had sensed Sophie. He closed his eyes and focused, trying to find what had alerted the Queen and almost groaned aloud when he felt the protection spell floating on the breeze. Without a second's hesitation, he sped through the night toward his beloved, uncaring of the cry of alarm that went up behind him. His entire being was focused on getting to her before those creatures did. His eyes narrowed as fury and terror rushed through his veins increasing his speed. If they touched one silver hair on her head they would pay.

At that moment, he heard a feminine cry pierce the night, so obviously different from the animalistic calls of the beasts and a new terror flooded him. With a fresh rush of adrenaline he strained his muscles, streaking through the night sky to reach the origin of the cry. His eyes pierced the blackness and mist, both parting to reveal a sight which caused his entire body to wash cold with pure horror.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sophie was caught almost completely unaware. Unconsciously, her concern for Howl and what she was feeling for her home had turned into a chant she was mumbling under her breath. "Please be alright, please be safe, please be alright, please be safe …" over and over she repeated it, naively unaware of the protection spell she was casting even as she sent it out into the air.

Brown eyes scanned the sky for signs of Howl returning, desperately trying not to gaze at the ruins of her home. She'd been completely unnerved when the strange cries had begun, slowly increasing in volume and strength until abruptly cutting off. After the violence of the calls, the sudden silence was almost worse. Sophie froze, hardly daring to breath. It felt as though the night itself was listening for the slightest out-of-place noise. Her mind continued her frantic chant, needing the repetition to stop her from screaming. The unearthly sound which broke the silence caused Sophie to press back against the cliff, uncaring of the rocks which bruised her back and shoulders as she tried to make herself blend into the shadows. Her breathing was shallow and fast. She began whispering the chant again, needing the sound to help ease her pounding heart. She began to relax slowly, the sounds of earlier, which before had unnerved her, returning and allowing her to hope it was a sign all was well and Howl would return soon.

She even gained enough composure to finally push a little away from the cliff wall at her back and peer into the darkness, searching for some sign of his impending return. She almost fell off her perch when she spotted two shadows swooping up toward her from the base of the cliff. Sophie immediately shrank back against the rock, attempting to make herself as small and unobtrusive as possible her whisper changing slightly, "Keep going, keep going, you can't see me. I'm not here, I'm just part of the cliff, keep going, keep going, don't see me, don't see me …" over and over hoping her magic wouldn't fail her now when she needed it so desperately.

She almost gave herself away by laughing in relief when the creatures flew past her, screaming in apparent frustration. She choked on that laugh as a third creature came at her from above. She was so shocked she cried out, the panicked sound alerting it to her presence. In that moment Sophie knew her chants wouldn't help her, the only thing her mind could process was fleeing, but she was on a small outcropping of rock with no where to go except the sky. At this point of utter desperation, her mind began working again, she began reaching for the emotions she needed to allow her wings to appear, even as she feared it wouldn't happen fast enough. Without a second thought, she hurled herself off the outcropping, dropping like a rock through the creature's vicious talons. Sophie felt her wings emerge in a rush of magic and spread them, hoping to slow her decent. Purely by luck, she caught on a small breeze and lifted into the air.

Unfortunately, her triumph was short lived as knife-sharp talons clamped onto one wing, holding her in place. She cried out in pain as one of the creature's hands gripped her shoulder, the talons piercing through her tender flesh. Icy agony ripped through her, and Sophie thought she might be sick when she looked over at her shoulder and saw a sharp black spike appearing between two claws which disappeared into the black fabric of Howl's cape. Sophie knew without seeing, there would be two matching spikes protruding from her back. Even as Sophie watched, a dark stain began to spread over the fabric of her clothes. Her vision swam and she blinked as darkness threatened to overwhelm her. From deep inside herself she heard a cry of denial. No, she wouldn't let this thing claim her. She swallowed and opened her eyes, galvanized to action. With her uninjured hand she began clawing desperately at her scaly prison.

xxxxxxxxxx

Howl watched in terror as Sophie dove headlong off the cliff and tumbled through the creature's claws, then his spirits lifted as he watched her wings explode from her back, a silver beacon in the blackness, and lift her into the air. He arced down and raced toward her, desperate to reach her, then utter despair overwhelmed him as he saw the shadow sweep up behind her. Red coloured his vision as he watched the beast grab her and Howl smelled the metallic tang of her blood. He folded his wings at his sides and shot through the sky, a deadly black arrow with a specific target. In the same motion he sliced through the creature's legs removing them from its body with a cry of rage, and caught Sophie, still clawing at her attacker, in his arms.

With an angry gesture from Howl, the arm of the creature still attached to Sophie disappeared. At the feel of her continued struggles, he pulled her to him tightly. "Sophie, it's me. I'm here. I've got you, love."

Sophie gasped and ceased her struggles. "Howl … I …" tears streamed from her eyes; from relief or pain, Howl didn't know. All he knew was he had to get her home where he could stop her bleeding and begin the healing process.

"Shhhh … it's alright, I've got you now, everything will be alright."

He felt Sophie shudder in his arms her hands fisted in his shirt, then she went completely limp, apparently giving up her fight against unconsciousness. Howl held her closer, hugging her protectively as he swept up higher into the air, using a magical breeze to move as swiftly as he could. With a gesture, her wings disappeared once more and he was able to hold her tighter, her warmth reassuring him she was there and safe.

His relief was short-lived. No sooner had he turned toward the castle, than Howl's senses tingled and a new rage filled him as he realized the creature had circled back to evaluate this new threat. Its legs had magically regenerated and it opened it's maw to cry out. Howl heard answering calls echo through the valley even as he turned and narrowed his eyes on the creature that had injured Sophie. Howl shifted Sophie carefully, not wanting to hurt her, then thrust his arm sideways, focusing his gaze on the creature darting toward him. Light and shadows mixed and burst up into the air, enveloping the creature. A horrific scream filled the night as what was left of the creature rained down from the sky.

With a last detached look at the valley, Howl turned and began flying toward his castle, ignoring the angry screeches and sounds of pursuit. He returned Sophie to her original position, holding her in both arms, careful not to jostle her injured shoulder. The ground beneath them raced past, and soon, even the campfires were fading behind them. His jaw clenched as he noticed how cold Sophie was becoming. He clutched the unconscious woman to him, in an attempt to share his body heat with her, even as he desperately tried to ignore the alarming wetness seeping through his shirt and beginning to trail down his chest. Her shallow breath fluttering over the skin of his neck gave him some small comfort as the castle came into view.

Howl was through the door and on his way up the stairs to the bathroom before either Markel or Calcifer had a chance to react.

"Calcifer, I'll need hot water; then I need you to put the castle down somewhere secluded. Markel, you need to go to the palace and find Suliman. The creatures will be attacking the refugees tonight and they'll need help if any of them are to survive. Calcifer, once you have done the tasks I set to you, it would be greatly appreciated if you would lend your assistance as well to the refugees," as he spoke, Howl never broke his stride, carrying Sophie up the stairs. Just before they disappeared, Calcifer called after him, stopping him.

"I'll go Howl, but only if you promise you can save her."

Howl turned his gaze on Calcifer and his pale apprentice, and decided to take pity on them. "She will survive," he reassured, giving the two a slightly crooked smile, "And she'll yell at the both of you if you don't do as I ask. I'm sure I'll be receiving a thorough dressing down for attending to her and endangering the refugees. But it's worth it."

Without another word, Markel turned and quickly headed out the Kingsbury door. Calcifer, in turn, blazed hotter in the hearth.

Howl nodded and turned, carrying his precious cargo into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sophie was still unconscious as he laid her gently on the floor and turned to run the hot water. He waited until the tub was half full, then turned off the water. He turned, facing Sophie and took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry love. The funny thing is, I think you'll be more angry at me for the cure than you will for the injury." With that, Howl gestured and returned her clothes to their original state. He unclasped his cloak then reached down and began to strip Sophie of her muslin dress. His face was bright red and he decided he could leave her thin white shift on so she would at least have a modicum of decency. He then turned his back on her and stripped out of his shirt and boots, leaving his pants on.

Turning to the tub, Howl closed his eyes and began to chant, every once in a while he would reach out to his potions shelf and add a drop or two of some specific liquid. After what seemed an eternity, but was in fact only a few minutes, Howl felt the water was ready. He knelt down, gazing at Sophie and gently brushed some hair from her face. His eyes deliberately avoided looking at the still oozing wound.

Gently, he picked her up and stepped into the tub. He laid down, leaning back, then cradled her in his arms, lying her atop him, cradling her between his legs and arms, making sure the water rose to cover her wounds. Her head rested on his right shoulder and he tenderly stroked her silver hair.

"Please Sophie, please be all right. I know you've lost a lot of blood, I know you probably had your wits scared out of you, but I need you. Please …" He whispered his plea into her ear and waited for his love to awaken.

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxx

As always many thanks to the hubby, His Lordship Havoc, for betaing.

oO;;

Is betaing a word?

PLEASE read and review! It's what I LIVE for. v


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Howl and Co. I DO own my precious little kitty Chow Fun however. MINE! cough Yeah, so Miyazaki and Diana Wynne Jones hold the rights, I'm just twisting them around in my artless little way. Howl's Moving Castle is the property of Diana Wynne Jones for the novel and Miyazaki for the movie. I do not own them, and am making nothing from the publishing of this story on the internet.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Battles of Peacetime

Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxx

Calcifer blazed his way swiftly across the sky. He'd set the castle down in a small shadowy valley, concealing it from prying eyes. He knew Howl's magic would do the rest, keeping Sophie safe. The little fire daemon flared at the thought of Sophie. She had looked so pale, lying in Howl's arms. The black of her clothes even more of a contrast to the unnatural white of her skin. Calcifer thought it was probably a blessing she was wearing black, it hid the blood. He'd been able to smell it the moment the pair had entered. Markel probably wouldn't have been able to handle seeing Sophie covered in blood.

Calcifer grumbled to himself as he made his way to the refugee camps. Hopefully, the boy was having an easy time finding Sulliman, there was only so much one fire daemon could do.

Even from where he'd hidden the castle, he'd been able to hear the screams, high pitched and fearful. As he followed the sound, his other senses reached out. He could smell blood, not a good sign. And there was magic, lots of magic. Calcifer shifted his angle careening around the last of the foothills between the castle and the refuge camp. Despite the warning of his senses, the sight that greeted him stopped him cold.

Men, women, and children ran for cover, trying to find an outcropping or bit of rock that could protect them from the death being delivered from above. The beetle-beasts swooped down, snatching an unlucky human and rising up into the air, then dropping them. The lucky ones fell to their death. The unlucky ones were caught by another beast and had the terror of falling revisited upon them. Claws swooped out of the black sky to slash at running humans, reaching out to gouge and tear.

Above, the bat-beasts screamed encouragement, occasionally diving down to participate in the carnage.

Calcifer regained his thoughts and flew into the midst of the creatures. With a mere thought he suddenly expanded, becoming a terrifying ball of fire, blazing hot and bright. Tendrils of flame reached out to strike at creatures unfortunate enough to get too close. The shrieks of terror were now coming from the air as eyes were blinded by the light, and flesh burned in magical flames.

Slowly, Calcifer ended his first attack, banking his flames and returning to his usual smaller size. He surveyed his surroundings, trying to get a feel for the success of his attack. Below him, the humans were still scrambling for what little cover they could find. Rocks were hardly substantial enough when the attack was from the air, but Calcifer knew it was all they had. The screams were still coming from the creatures, but they were fading slowly as the creatures fled to get away from the burning pain.

He knew he had won this small victory, but the refugees were scattered all over the foothills. The winged creatures would merely go elsewhere to continue their murderous rage. As Calcifer watched, the creatures split off, going in different directions, as though some signal had been given. He raced off, and decided to move to the East, furthest away from Kingsford, where Suliman would be arriving from. Hopefully, the Royal Wizard would move quickly to keep casualties down.

xxxxxxxxxx

Markel raced through the palace halls, making his way swiftly toward the Wizard Suliman's quarters. His legs were spurred on by his concern for Sophie. He knew Howl was caring for her, and would ensure she healed, but he also knew this attack was somehow related to her injuries. He didn't want Sophie to be blamed for people being hurt, and he knew the sooner Suliman got to the people, the more people would be saved.

Sliding to a stop outside the door to Master Suliman's rooms, he began pounding frantically, "Master Suliman! Master Suliman, please let me in!"

The door opened almost immediately, and Suliman himself stood there, dressed in a long cloak, with a satchel slung over his shoulder. "Come Markel, we must move quickly, I have a skimmer waiting."

Markel ran to keep up with the wizard's longer strides, following him down a hall and out into the darkness. He paused as he realized they had emerged onto a side lawn of the palace, lights bobbed on numerous skimmers, each with two people ready to move out.

"Markel! Quickly please!" Markel jumped and raced toward the skimmer Suliman was standing next to. He climbed into the seat on the back of the craft as the wizard took the seat in the front, at the wheel. Without another word, they took to the air, wings humming, the other skimmers rising up behind them to follow.

Suliman called to Markel over his shoulder, "I was able to gather up a few troops and some lesser wizards to help, what I want to know is, what the hell is going on?"

Markel winced at the anger in the older man's voice. He knew he wanted answers, but Markel didn't have them. "Howl sent me to get you and warn you of the attack, and to help in any way you need."

"And where exactly is Howl?" The wizards' voice sounded furious.

Markel fought back the tears and stared down at his hands clenched in his lap, "He's taking care of Sophie. He brought her back to the castle and she seemed to be really hurt. She was just laying there in his arms, and her face was white and she wasn't moving and …" tears made slow trails down Markel's cheeks. After the stress of worrying over Sophie, Suliman's anger was enough to break Markel's self-control and start the tears. Markel jumped as a hand covered his in his lap and looked up. Suliman had turned to look at him, obviously having given over control of the skimmer to magic for the moment.

"I'm sorry, Markel. I don't mean to be so hard on you. I am very concerned over the situation we find ourselves in. I'm also worried over not having Howl here, but I understand a little better why he isn't. Is there anything else Howl said I should know?"

Markel paused, wiping at his tears and getting hold of his emotions, "I'm pretty sure he sent Calcifer to help."

Suliman nodded, "Good. Now, the only things I want you worrying about are nasty flying things with pointy claws and teeth. Sophie is in good hands."

Markel nodded as the wizard turned away to take the helm of the skimmer once more. He wiped his face with his hands one more time and took a deep breath of cool night air as they flew quickly over the ground. He felt a little more in control of himself as the mountains began to loom closer.

Something black and large swooped past the skimmer and Markel heard Suliman curse, "Hold on back there."

Markel barely had time to register the fear that slithered down his spine before they were banking right, swooping down as inhuman screams pierced the air. Markel squinted his eyes, trying to see in the darkness, his eyes widened as he saw dark black forms skittering across the night sky, blocking out stars.

"Master …"

Suliman nodded, "I know, they're swarming above us. Get ready Markel, we're about to have our hands full." Markel watched as Suliman gestured and stood, casting the spell which would allow him to guide the skimmer with a mere thought. He glanced back, the other skimmers were still behind them, he could hear the sound of their wings, buzzing as they flew in formation.

The night was silent, the air heavy with the threat of violence. Markel's hands slowly clenched the fabric of his pants, knowing the attack was coming, but not knowing when. The world seemed to hold its breath, waiting, the hum of the skimmers the only sound.

A sudden scream pierced the night and then an explosion ripped through the air. Markel jumped and turned in time to see the flare of fire as a skimmer exploded, what the fire revealed sent terror shooting through the young man. One of the lizard creatures he remembered from when they had been defending the shop in Market Chipping was clutching in it's talons a man who was still struggling, terror on his face. Another man was fighting a losing battle at the wheel of what was left of the skimmer, hoping to keep it in the air.

His fingers dug into the wood of his chair as he watched the creature release the struggling man, there was a moment where he seemed to hover in the air, then he began to drop. Markel cried out even as wings burst from the man's back, catching him mid-air. He quickly swept up and caught the other man who remained on the out-of-control skimmer, then slowly disappeared toward the ground. A trail of smoke marked the path of the skimmer as it dropped to the ground and crashed in a final explosion.

Suliman spoke quickly, "I paired up a wizard with a soldier hoping the combination would allow them to get out of situations like that one. Not all of them can use the flight spells, we were lucky … Damn, hold on Markel."

Markel didn't get a chance to think about what had happened, the skimmer pulled up into the air even as a creature screamed past Markel's head. It was as though the explosion had been a signal; the creatures were swooping down from the air, attacking the skimmers at random.

Suliman threw out a hand and balls of light streaked into the air, burning holes into delicate wings and lighting the sky with an eerie blue glow, before exploding and fading into darkness. Markel blinked, the explosion having destroyed his night vision. As his vision came back he quickly looked around and realized he wasn't the only one who had been blinded. While the light had given the soldiers the ability to aim and fire the mini-cannons mounted on their forearms, the wizards had been prepared, wearing strange goggles. Once the light faded they took over and quickly reformed the skimmers into a different formation as the creatures screamed in pain and confusion.

Before Markel had a chance to get his bearings, the skimmers split off again, soaring in different directions. Watching, Markel feared they would hit each other, and that's when it struck him. They had practiced this. The manoeuvres he was seeing were well rehearsed. Each man knew their position and what was expected. Markel began to wonder if there was some magic involved with how co-ordinated everything seemed, then he shook his head. He would ask Howl about it later. Right now, he had to see if there was anything he could do to help.

Howl hadn't yet taught him any offensive magic, but he did have some minimal defensive spells at his disposal. He paused, wondering if he should use any of them, or if it would disrupt Suliman's attacks, when a black shape streaked toward him in his peripheral vision. He screamed and automatically threw up a shield, deflecting the creature's sharp talons at the last moment.

"Good Markel. It's nice to know Howl taught you to protect yourself. It allows me to focus on other things. We must continue to draw them away from the people."

Markel took a deep breath and nodded, staying aware of his surroundings so he could defend himself as necessary. He wondered how Calcifer was doing even as he threw up a shield to deflect another assault.

xxxxxxxxxx

Calcifer had herded many of the creatures past the areas restricted from the refugees. No longer having to worry about injuring innocent people, he was able to attack without qualms. More than a few creatures were now lying on the ground, what was left of them still smoking. Some creatures, hovering in the air about him screamed angrily, jagged wounds smouldering.

Calcifer exploded through their ranks again, taking out another of the beetle-creatures, others wailing in pain and fear. This time, the creatures turned and fled toward the remains of Market Chipping. Calcifer watched them go ensuring it wasn't a ruse, then turned and began flying toward the sounds of battle to the west. Below him, humans remained hidden, shuddering in terror behind rocks and boulders, under blankets and tarps. Soldiers kept their weapons trained on the night sky, the sounds of the nearby fight keeping them at the ready.

Blue light flashed across the sky in front of Calcifer, silhouetting the skimmers and creatures locked in combat. Calcifer was surprised to see only the bat-creatures and none of the beetle-creatures. He wasn't sure what this meant, until movement caught his eye, dragging his attention below the main fight. The beetle-creatures were positioning themselves under the skimmers watching, learning their patterns and preparing a surprise attack from beneath.

Quickly, Calcifer altered his direction, heading down toward the group of beetle-creatures, hoping a surprise attack of his own would counter their plans. He burst into the group, blazing brightly in a shower of sparks. The creatures screamed, shielding their eyes from the sudden flash of light. In his peripheral vision Calcifer saw the skimmers change direction and scatter. He focused his attention back to the fight currently on his hands. The beetle-creatures were beginning to recover from the suddenness of his attack and circling him. He wondered what they thought they could possibly do to a fire daemon, when a stream of water shot past him from nearby, nearly putting him out.

His eyes widened and he turned to face the direction the attack had come from. A bat-creature hovered, glaring at him, red eyes glowing slightly. Calcifer swore to himself; so the bat-creatures were able to use a minimal amount of magic, it seemed. He wondered if Howl had known, then decided it didn't matter - he'd still yell at the wizard for not having warned him.

Another stream of water shot toward him and Calcifer dodged quickly. A skimmer shot past him and a blast from a mini-cannon made a wet thud as it struck the creature in the eyeball. As Calcifer watched, the creature's head exploded from the blast, then, with an eerie grace, the headless carcass flipped and spun as it dropped to the ground. Calcifer turned his attention to the two men on the skimmer, one of which was currently shooting balls of light from his hands toward the creatures surrounding them, keeping them at bay.

"Master Calcifer!," the other man called to him, "Master Suliman says to try to drive the creatures back to Market Chipping for now. We don't have enough fire power to destroy them, especially without Master Howl!"

Calcifer flew over to the soldier, flaring a bit to keep the circling monsters away, "I'll worry about herding this bunch then."

The soldier nodded and gave him a salute, then steered the skimmer into the night, the wizard on the back throwing up one last shower of sparks to give Calcifer a moment to prepare.

"Right then, let's get this over with, you overweight insects."

xxxxxxxxxx

Suliman watched as the few remaining creatures retreated to the dark shadows of Market Chipping. He wiped his sleeve over his forehead and turned to look at Markel. "That's the last of them. How're you doing back there?"

Giving the older wizard a wan smile, Markel tried to sit up a bit straighter, "Tired … but unharmed. How's you're head, master?"

Suliman gingerly dabbed at the wound on his left temple, "It'll be alright; a little tender, but nothing Howl can't fix in return for cleaning up this mess." He winked at the young apprentice as another skimmer flew up. The soldier on the skimmer saluted, the wizard on the back was slumped in a chair, breathing deeply but clearly unconscious.

"Sir, all quadrants have reported in, the creatures have retreated. The wounded civilians are being treated and our injured men are resting or on their way back to Kingsbury for treatment."

Suliman nodded, "What are the casualties?"

"Five civilians dead, 35 injured. One skimmer lost as well as its crew, four severely injured, many with scrapes and bruises."

Suliman nodded, "Any loss is sad, but I'm pleased the losses were much lighter than I had feared. Very well Captain, finish up here with the civilians, then head back to the palace. I have business to attend to. We will hold a debriefing with the King and his staff tomorrow morning."

The soldier gave an exhausted salute and turned his skimmer, heading in the direction of numerous camp-fires glowing in the distance as Calcifer flew over.

"Howl owes me for this one. One of those things tried to squirt me with water!" The fire daemon grumped and grumbled, reassuring Suliman that he was unharmed.

"We couldn't have done it without you Master Calcifer. Speaking of the reclusive wizard however, I would like to pay him a visit. Shall we?"

Calcifer blanched slightly at the tone in Suliman's voice. He might grumble and grunt about the fight he had participated in, but when it came down to it, Calcifer agreed with Howl's decision to stay behind and care for Sophie.

He slanted a glance at the Royal Wizard, "I don't know if Howl will be able to see you, it depends upon Sophie's condition."

Suliman gave him a terrifyingly sweet smile, "I shall just have to see if I can offer my assistance then, won't I?"

Calcifer and Markel exchanged a worried glance, but couldn't argue with that. With a small grunt, Calcifer flew off in the direction of the small, shadowy valley he'd left the castle in, the Royal Wizard's skimmer following sedately behind.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sophie shuddered as she came awake, moaning softly. Her shoulder was a dull ache and she felt wet all over, but there was a wonderful heat at her back and a band of heat around her waist. She snuggled back into the heat, wincing slightly as her shoulder protested.

"Sophie?"

The lilt of Howl's voice sounded in her ear and she blinked, still dazed, "Howl?"

Gentle fingers caressed her jaw and she realized the warmth around her waist was one of Howl's arms. She couldn't seem to get her brain to work and her eyelids felt too heavy to open.

Howl's body shifted carefully behind her and her brain registered the sound of water sloshing, "How do you feel, dear one?"

Sophie relaxed completely into Howl so she could focus on the question. "I feel wet and my shoulder hurts and I can't figure out what happened. My eyelids won't open either."

Howl chuckled gently in her ear and Sophie felt herself relaxing at the sound.

"It's a side-effect of the healing. Now that you're awake you'll start to become more and more aware, don't rush; take your time waking up. Just relax."

Sophie decided she would do just that, she snuggled back and felt Howl tuck her head under his chin. His other arm snaked around to hug her back against him, the hand gently caressing her hip.

She stayed like that for a long time, just soaking up the warmth of Howl's body. The ache in her shoulder was dissipating with each passing moment and she could feel the lethargy leaving her muscles. Slowly, her eyes drifted open and she took in her surroundings, blinking to help focus her eyes.

"Why am I in the bathtub?"

Howl laughed, and hugged her gently, "Because you look so charming soaking wet."

Sophie turned in his arms, resting her hands on his chest and looking up into his face, "I may be a bit out of it, but I highly doubt I agreed to climb into the tub with you still dressed … er …" Sophie blushed furiously as she realized she was sprawled across Howl's naked chest, wearing only her thin shift which had been turned transparent by the water.

Her gaze flew up to Howl's face eyes wide and her breath caught. Howl's eyes darkened and a sharp intensity came into them as he watched her.

"Howl …?"

Howl lifted a hand and gently stroked a bit of her damp hair from her face, "Do you remember what happened, Sophie?"

Sophie swallowed and shook her head, "I … my head still feels fuzzy …"

"Fuzzy, hmmm? We'll have to see what we can do about that, yes?" Howl smiled and Sophie shuddered against him. He leaned in slowly, holding her body against him with the arm about her waist, his other hand cupping her jaw, holding her face still as his lips gently claimed hers.

Sophie's eyes drifted closed again and she melted against Howl, sighing as she relaxed against him, her mind too dazed to examine why exactly this might be a bad idea. After all, how could something that felt so nice possibly be bad?

Howl moaned into her mouth, his emotions a tumult. She was alive, Sophie was alive and whole and healthy. She was in his arms and he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. His tongue traced her lower lip and he almost shouted as she opened her mouth to him. In that moment, the mood of the kiss changed. No longer a sweet reassurance of her health and continued existence in his world; Howl clutched her to him, demanding, his tongue claiming territory that belonged to him. His hand slid from her jaw to the nape of her neck, tangling in her silver hair and holding her to him. His body shuddered as Sophie moaned and slid her hands from his chest up to his shoulders and then wrapped around to cling to his neck.

With each passing moment, Howl's control was slipping. His nerve endings seemed hyper sensitized. Sophie's fingers were tracing little patterns at the back of his neck; every move of her fingers seemed to send a streak of sensation through his blood. He could feel every curve of her body through the thin wet cotton barrier of her shift. Her pebbled nipples burned against his chest as she arched against him. When her tongue tentatively moved to caress his, Howl's hand slid down from her waist to her hip, then over to massage her buttocks, pressing her down into him with each caress.

Sophie could feel something hard pressing against her pelvis and shuddered, knowing precisely what it was. Her legs slid to the side so she was straddling his hips, and she trembled at the intensified sensations. She gasped as Howl pressed her against him and arched, breaking their kiss and pressing her entire length against him. His lips burned against her jaw, her neck as he licked and nibbled at her over-sensitized skin. She couldn't think, colors and sensations were rushing through her until she could only act on instinct. She cried out and buried her face against Howl's neck as his hand slipped beneath the hem of her shift to trail up the skin of her inner thigh.

A warning shot through Howl's mind moments before feet were heard pounding up the stairs. Howl clutched Sophie to him and with a small gesture, ensured the door was locked a split second before there was a thudding on the wooden panel.

"Master Howl? It's me! We're back, but Master Suliman is here and wants to talk to you and we want to know how Sophie is."

Sophie had jumped in Howl's arms at the first pounding at the door. She blinked, desperately trying to get her mind functioning again. She blushed furiously as she realized Howl's hand was still on the skin of her thigh not far below a certain very private area. She buried her face in his neck as the full understanding of the position they were currently in swept through her.

She was lying on top of a nearly naked Howl, her bare legs straddling his pant-clad ones, in a see through shift which had somehow ended up around her waist. On top of it all, she was utterly furious at Markel for knocking on the door, and desperately wanted Howl's hand to move about an inch higher, all of which only made her blush harder.

Howl took a deep breath before answering Markel, hoping his voice sounded somewhat normal. "Sophie just woke and is doing fine. Tell Suliman we'll be down as soon as Sophie gets her bearings."

"'Kay!" There was a pause as though Markel wanted to say more, then the sound of his footsteps as he tamped his way back downstairs.

Howl sighed softly and looked down at the girl in his arms. Her face was buried against his neck, but he knew she was blushing. He also knew he should remove his hand from her thigh, but couldn't quite bring himself to. Instead, he began a gentle massage slowly moving his hand from the skin of her thigh, to her hip, and kissed her ear before resting his head on hers.

"So, do you want to strangle the dear boy as much as I do at this very moment?"

There was a choking sound from Sophie, which made Howl reach around with the hand in her hair and lift her chin. She was still red as a tomato, but she was trying desperately not to laugh. At that moment Howl fell even more desperately in love with her. He smiled into her eyes and kissed her gently, wanting to feel her laughter. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sophie started to sit up, still smiling, then blinked as Howl's eyes flicked down and that wonderful heat flickered through his gaze. Sophie looked down and gasped, throwing herself onto Howl again. The shift was totally and completely transparent, revealing every inch of her skin.

Howl merely chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Ah Sophie, if you wanted to remain in my arms, all you had to do was say so!"

Sophie splashed him in the face with water.

Howl grinned and wiped the water off before gazing down at her, his blue eyes laughing. "Well, my dove, as much as I'd like to stay in the bath with you all evening, we do have a guest to attend to." Howl carefully slid himself out from under Sophie, keeping his gaze focused away from her. He reached out for a towel and draped it over the edge of the tub. He then grabbed the drying powder from the nearby potions shelf and doused himself. Without turning around he stepped toward the door. "I'm going to go change and get some clothing for you Sophie, won't be a moment." With that he was gone.

Sophie sat up carefully, grasping the towel and wrapping it around herself even as she slid the shift off her shoulders and let it fall into the tub with a wet 'plop'. She stood there in the water, slowly returning to her normal color, but also feeling strangely restless. Reaching out a hand to grip the lip of the tub as she got out, she winced at the stiffness of her shoulder. In an instant it all came flooding back to her; the darkness, the pain, the desperate fear. She cried out as her legs collapsed and she tumbled to the floor.

The door flew open and Howl was there, kneeling before her, in an instant. "Sophie, are you alright?"

Sophie looked up at him with wide blue eyes, fear shining from them, then flung herself against him, clutching him tightly. Howl heard footsteps on the stairs and reached out with a foot to shut the door, before calling out, "She's alright! Her memory is returning. Give us a few more moments please."

He ran gentle fingers through her hair and over her shoulders as she clutched him, trembling from the left-over fear.

He shifted to sit next to her, leaning his back against the tub, and pulled her onto his lap, "Shhh, love. It'll be alright. You're safe now. Nothing will hurt you. I'm right here." He continued murmuring nonsense words into her ear. One of his hands held her to him tightly, while the other continued to gently caress her back and shoulders.

They stayed like that until Sophie took a deep, shaky breath and leaned a little away from Howl.

"Feeling better?" he murmured, gazing into her eyes, searching for her answer.

She nodded. Wrapped in nothing but the towel, Howl thought she looked extremely delicate, almost waifish, with her wet hair dangling around her face and her gentle brown eyes still wide and tinged with fear. Howl gently stroked her jaw, his other hand draped around her hip.

"We'll talk later, once company is gone, hmm?"

Sophie nodded again and Howl gently helped her to her feet. He picked up her dress and stockings from where he'd dropped them on the floor when he'd come in and draped them over a chair.

"I'll leave you to get dressed then, and see you downstairs, dear one." He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his sleeve. He turned to look at Sophie, a question in his eyes.

"Stay … please … I don't want to be alone right now." Sophie stared resolutely at the floor as she spoke and only looked up when Howl took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles.

"How about I go stand in that corner over there while you get dressed, then we can go down together, alright?"

Sophie nodded grateful beyond words for his understanding. She waited until he was thoroughly ensconced in the corner before dropping the towel and quickly pulling on her clothes. She thought she had never gotten dressed so fast in her life.

"I'm ready."

Howl turned around at her soft voice, then walked over to her smiling, "You look beautiful, but one more thing I believe should be taken care of." He snatched a brush off the counter and turned Sophie around with his hands on her shoulders. He slowly pulled the brush through Sophie's hair, careful not to pull, working out all the tangles.

Sophie sighed, relaxing at the sensation of the brush on her scalp. Her eyes drifted shut and she let her mind wander in a haze of contentment, letting the gentle feel of Howl brushing her hair distract her from less pleasant thoughts.

She felt a gentle kiss on the side of her neck and opened her eyes. Howl smiled down at her, "There you are, my own, more beautiful than ever. Come now. They are worried about you downstairs." He held his hand out to her and she took it, then laced her fingers with his, needing the contact.

He squeezed her hand gently, then opened the door and led her out.

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxx

As always, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! I LIVE for them.

Thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Welcome to the latest instalment of Battles of Peacetime! cue crowd noise

I know I mentioned this earlier, but I got a comment about it so felt I should explain again.

Suliman is a MAN in my story. It's how he is in the original novel by Diana Wynne Jones. He is a man there. So, he is a man here. The character of Suliman from the movie is ACTUALLY Mrs. Pentstemmon in my story. Please keep that in mind as you're reading. Also, in the novel, Suliman spent time transformed into a dog. It's not terribly important you know that, but you'll understand some jokes later on in the story if you know that. It also explains where Suliman was during the war.

Anywho, all that's left is the …

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Howl in a can, I do not own him in a boat, I do not own him or a goat, I do not own Howl gorgeous man, I do not own him brother man. Howl's Moving Castle is the property of Diana Wynne Jones for the novel and Miyazaki for the movie. I do not own them, and am making nothing from the publishing of this story on the internet.

I DO OWN CONSTANCE AND WILLIAM!! NO TOUCHIE!!

xxxxxxxxxx

The Battles of Peacetime

Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxx

Suliman paced back and forth in front of Calcifer's hearth, his hands clasped behind his back. He was trying very hard not to rush up the stairs and ensure Lady Sophie was all right, then getting down to the task of throttling his dear friend. The sound of his booted feet rhythmically pounding the floor contrasted with the random pops and snaps of the fire daemon burning low in the hearth. Markel's anxiousness was apparent in the nervous bouncing of his knees as he sat in the armchair facing the stairway staring at it intently as though willing Sophie to appear.

All sound ceased when they heard the bathroom door open and shut. They all traced the pair's path as they walked down the upstairs hall toward the stairs. Then, Sophie's soft footfalls were heard on the steps, echoed by Howl's heavier footsteps. As they entered the room Suliman once again appreciated the eccentric wizard's skill at appearances. Howl was wearing a midnight blue silk shirt beneath a crème brocade doublet and matching blue breeches. His raven black hair brushed his shoulders and his deep blue eyes watched Sophie intently. Sophie was dressed in a crème silk gown with wide, vertical, midnight blue stripes, her silver hair left free to brush her shoulders added a sense of innocence and vulnerability. Her hand was resting on Howl's and only the white across her knuckles and the haunted look in her eyes revealed the stress she was under.

Suliman knew the picture they presented was at least partly contrived on Howl's part, but he wasn't able to get the image of a knight and his lady out of his mind. That image was only reinforced when Howl's eyes met his and Suliman could clearly read the warning implied. Howl was allowing Suliman to talk to Sophie, but if the Royal Wizard did anything to upset her, he would find Howl a bit more intimidating than a peacock.

Suliman glanced away for a moment, reassessing his original opinion. Perhaps, while the clothing was intentional it wasn't quite as contrived as he'd originally assumed. Perhaps it was merely another way of Howl letting everyone know Sophie was under his protection. Suliman couldn't argue with this purpose and felt the clothing as well as the attitudes of the duo proclaimed the situation loud and clear. Suliman took a deep breath and got his impatience under control. There were questions he needed answered and he would get those answers tonight.

When Suliman turned back to the pair, they had reached the bottom of the stairs and Markel was hugging Sophie, under the watchful eye of Howl. Sophie was hugging him back enthusiastically, reassuring the young man she was perfectly fine.

Calcifer sparked from the hearth, "Of course you're perfectly fine. I don't know why everyone was so worried. After all, I taught Howl many excellent healing spells."

Sophie smiled at Calcifer, "Thank you for your help Calcifer. I appreciate it." Then she turned and gazed at Suliman.

"Master Suliman, it's an honour you felt so inclined to come to our home this late at night in concern for my health. As you can see I am quite well. Can I offer you some tea or a sandwich?"

Suliman shook his head, "I thank you, Lady Sophie, but if I had you do anything but rest, I would deserve being turned back into a mongrel."

Sophie laughed as Howl lead her to the cozy Queen Anne's chair near the hearth, "I am not injured as badly as all that. I am perfectly capable of moving about." Markel hovered about the entire time, eagerly waiting to be given a task and shifting his weight from foot to foot in the meantime.

Suliman smiled gently at Sophie as she seated herself, "It is not your physical self I worry about madam. I have heard many stories of your strength and stamina. I am sure you are, as you say, perfectly capable, but it does set my mind at ease to see you resting after the encounter I believe you had."

Howl chuckled softly as Sophie opened her mouth to protest, "I fear you must tolerate our over-protectiveness tonight Sophie." Howl gestured to the stalwart Suliman and a fidgeting Markel, "Allow us to feel as though we are protecting you to make our ego's feel better. I promise you, we gentlemen can fend for ourselves for one evening. You rest, hmmm?"

Markel nodded eagerly, happy to be included in the group of gentlemen protecting Sophie; then, dashed over to the corner to grab a chair so he could sit next to her.

Sophie paused gazing between the two older wizards, then her eyes became unfocused and the hunted look returned to her eyes. She leaned back into the chair, almost as though trying to hide from something and nodded. Suliman realized there was definitely a reason for Howl's protectiveness. The normally independent girl would never have allowed herself to sit and allow company, especially company from the palace to fend for themselves.

Calcifer spoke gently to Sophie, not wanting to startle her, "Sophie, would you like a little more light?"

Sophie's unseeing gaze swept to Calcifer fear having dilated her pupils so her eyes appeared almost completely black, then she blinked focusing on the fire daemon and confusion crossed her face before she smiled, "That would be nice Calcifer, thank you."

Suliman was beginning to question the wisdom of coming here so quickly. At the time he had needed answers to some very important questions. Now, he felt he had at least one answer and it was causing him to rethink his haste. "Are you certain you feel up to this Lady Sophie, if you like, you could go to your room and rest and I can converse with Howl privately," Suliman knew what he wanted to discuss with Howl was not going to be pleasant. If they could convince Sophie to leave, they could speak freely and Howl could give Sophie the abridged version later, when the haunted look was not quite so prominent in her gaze.

Sophie's eyes widened and she glanced from Suliman to Howl and back again, "No. I want to be here. As Howl's … apprentice, I should be here."

Suliman raised an eyebrow at Sophie's pause before proclaiming herself his apprentice and glanced at Howl who was watching Sophie's face carefully, searching her eyes. Then, he nodded and his gaze caught Suliman's, "Well then, that's settled, so to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit Ben?" Howl gestured to the table and waited for Suliman to seat himself in a chair before sitting across from him.

Markel arranged his chair next to Sophie and seated himself, reaching over to hold her hand.

Suliman clasped his hands, resting them on the table and gazed at Howl, "I need to know what happened this evening Howl. Everything."

Howl nodded, his eyes darting a glance at Sophie, before he leaned back in his chair, "Markel, would you put on some tea? You don't mind, do you Cal?"

Calcifer sputtered, but acquiesced quickly, as interested in Howl's answer as Suliman was. Markel dashed around quickly to do Howl's bidding. While they waited for the kettle to boil, Howl stood and fetched a small quilt Granny had made and brought it to Sophie. "Here dear one, if you need anything, I want you to promise to speak up and let me know no matter what we're discussing at that moment, alright?" Howl tucked the blanket over Sophie's lap.

She smiled tentatively up at him, gently touching his cheek, "I'll be fine. It'll be good to have a conversation to focus on instead of … other things."

Howl smiled gently down at her and turned his head to kiss her palm before drawing away and turning to fetch cups as the kettle whistled, "Tea, Suliman?"

Suliman nodded, "Please."

Howl brought over four cups and began pouring. He brought the first cup over to Sophie whose eyes were once again beginning to look too large for her face, her skin drawn over the delicate bones of her features.

She smiled at him gratefully and took a sip, closing her eyes as the hot liquid warmed her.

Howl returned to the table and poured the remaining three cups, handing one to Suliman, one to Markel, and taking the third with him back to his seat at the table. He took a sip and sighed, "So, what happened this evening … well, I suppose I'll start with Sophie and I going to Market Chipping."

Suliman held up a hand, "I would like to know why the decision was made to bring Sophie there in the first place."

Howl opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Sophie spoke quietly from behind Suliman, "That was my fault."

Suliman turned to gaze at her, one eyebrow raised, waiting for her to continue.

Sophie stared into her tea cup as though the answers were there in the hot fluid, then spoke, "I … wanted to see it. To see what was left. I needed to in order to be able to accept it and move on. I was hoping I would be able to help in the rebuilding, but I wouldn't be able to even think about rebuilding until I could accept Market Chipping needed to be rebuilt."

Markel was listening to Sophie his eyes widening until he spoke in a small whisper, "Market Chipping was destroyed?" his disbelieving eyes turned to Suliman, "So that's why we were driving the creatures toward Market Chipping. I … I knew we were sending them that direction but I didn't understand it was …"

Sophie squeezed his hand, pulling his attention back to her, "Never fear Markel, we will defeat those creatures and rebuild Market Chipping better than ever." She gave him a small smile, trying to keep the grief over the destruction of her home out of her eyes.

Markel gazed up at Sophie, then nodded, resolution coming over his features as he squeezed Sophie's hand in return, "I'll help you Sophie."

Sophie smiled briefly at him, then glanced up at Howl as her smile faltered.

Howl was up in an instant, crossing the room to Sophie's chair, "Markel, I have a favour to ask of you. Would you mind making breakfast for Sophie in the morning? I would like to allow her to have a bit of a lie-in."

Markel perked up immediately, "Course I wouldn't mind! I'll make you the best breakfast ever Sophie! You'll see!"

Sophie smiled at him, "I know it Markel, now I have something to look forward to. But if you're going to get up and make breakfast, shouldn't you head for bed? It's awfully late."

Markel looked torn between wanting to stay and wanting to make sure he was able to do his best for Sophie tomorrow.

Howl smiled down at him, "I'll take good care of her for this evening, I promise."

Markel considered, then nodded. He reached over and carefully hugged Sophie around the shoulders while she squeezed him back. "G'night Sophie, I'll see you in the morning. G'night everyone," He stopped at Howl and glared up at him, "I'm holding you to your promise. Take good care of her, otherwise I'll put hot sauce in your eggs tomorrow."

Howl laughed and patted the young man on his shoulder, "And I would deserve it too. Thank you for all you did this evening Markel. I asked a lot and you did it all without complaining."

Markel mumbled an embarrassed "Thank you" at Howl and headed quickly toward the stairs but was stopped by Suliman's voice.

"You did an excellent job this evening Markel."

Markel flushed red to his ears, "Thank you, Master Suliman. Goodnight." His footsteps were heard pounding up the stairs, then his door slammed and silence descended upon the castle.

The moment he was certain Markel was safely in his room, Howl scooped Sophie into his arms and seated himself on the chair. She curled into him, fingers clenching in his doublet.

Suliman tried not to show his surprise at Howl's lack of concern over the wrinkling of his clothing. The normally vane wizard merely ran his hands through silver hair, holding onto Sophie tightly with his other arm, giving her a moment to get her emotions back under control.

As Suliman watched, she slowly uncurled, her breathing evening out. Her hand remained tangled in Howl's doublet, but she did relax. Howl gazed at Calcifer for a moment, then his eyes swept up to Suliman, "She has to deal with the memories. It'll be hard for a couple of days." He smiled down tenderly at Sophie, "But she'll be fine. Strong and stubborn as a bull is our Sophie. Some weird creature can't keep her down for long."

Sophie laughed up at Howl, her eyes clearing and taking on their usual soft brown color, "No, weird creatures can't keep my attention for long, no matter how colourful."

Suliman barked a laugh as Howl pouted, "She must be feeling better if she can put you in your place with such ease Howl."

Howl tossed a glower in Suliman's direction, "Watch out mongrel, she may turn that tongue in your direction."

Sophie smiled in Howl's arms, "Thank you, both of you. I feel much better now, but we had better continue, I can feel how tired I am and I want to be sure I can answer all of your questions Master Suliman and hear what Howl has to say."

Suliman nodded, pulling Markel's chair around so he was facing Sophie and Howl. "So, you asked to go along so you could have some closure. How is it you were injured and where?"

Sophie wet her lips and sat up, still in Howl's lap, but a bit away from him. Suliman envied what he saw at that moment. Sophie, grasping her independence despite the fear lurking just beneath the surface; Howl, allowing her to pull away and stand, mentally, on her own two feet, but ready to catch her should she need to be caught. He wondered if he would ever be fortunate enough to have a relationship such as theirs, and at the same time wondered if they realized how close they had become.

Sophie spoke softly, breaking Suliman from his thoughts, "Howl and I flew to Market Chipping and he left me on the outskirts of the valley. I was hidden on a ledge just below the top of a cliff. Physically, it would have been very difficult to see me there in the night. I … don't really know what alerted them to my presence, but I was waiting for Howl when two of them swooped up from the base of the cliff, startling me. They passed me by, and in my relief I was unaware of the third creature. I let my guard down and it came after me. I jumped from the cliff using my magic to fly," her eyes closed and she took a deep shaking breath, remembering her gut wrenching tumble through the sky and the short-lived jubilation as her wings burst from her back; she wet her suddenly dry lips with her tongue, "Then … the third one circled around and snatched me out of the air," her left hand moved to massage her right shoulder unconsciously, "I struggled and suddenly Howl was there. He freed me from its talons and … that's all I really remember."

Suliman nodded to her, her inner torment beating at him from her eyes, brown filled with tears, and smiled gently. He reached out and placed a warm hand on hers, surprised to find her skin ice cold, "Thank you, Sophie. I know that probably wasn't easy for you. But every detail helps."

Sophie nodded and closed her eyes; Howl's hand gently came to rest on her shoulder. Sophie turned to gaze at him, then slowly lowered her head to his shoulder, curling against the warmth of his body, delicate tremors rippling through her.

Suliman gave her a moment, then raised his eyes to Howl and was surprised to find the wizard watching him with an expectant look on his face. Suliman smiled, "Well Howl, now I need the story from you."

Howl nodded, his arms remaining around Sophie as he began to speak, his eyes a midnight blue. "I had finally determined what I thought was the entrance to Mrs. Pent … the Queen's lair. I wanted to be sure I was correct in my deduction, so I went to observe the area and attempt to discover more proof. I felt if we could determine the location it would be possible to sneak in during the day and … handle the situation. As Sophie said, she wanted to come with, and I felt her reasons were sound. I agreed, and we set out for the nest," Howl's voice was pitched low and even, his eyes never left Suliman's as he related the events.

"Our journey was uneventful and, as agreed, I left Sophie at the edge of the valley, well out of harms way, and continued on to my destination," Howl closed his eyes, pausing to tighten his arms around Sophie for a moment before opening his eyes to continue. "Suliman, I was right. I found it."

Suliman's eyes widened and he leaned forward as Calcifer flared in the grate, casting strange shadows around the room, "You saw her?" he wasn't sure if it was he or Calcifer who had spoken, but it didn't matter.

Howl nodded, his gaze sweeping over Suliman, Calcifer, and Sophie in turn. All attention was completely focused on him, "Yes, I was correct in the location. It's concealed exactly as we'd thought. Plus, I was able to observe her interactions with the other creatures. I observed her giving orders and the creatures understanding and following them. They constantly seek her favour, kowtowing and prostrating themselves before her. It's definitely a matriarchal society with her at the top."

Suliman nodded, fascinated, "It appears you've learned more about the way they function in one night than I was able to learn in months. I knew you were the right man for this job. I …"

Sophie shifted in Howl's lap, her skin having paled again. Her eyes looked too large for her face and her knuckles were almost white her fists were clenched in Howl's doublet so tightly. Suliman and Howl exchanged a glance and nodded, agreeing without words to continue the more in depth discussion at a later date.

Howl cleared his throat, the sound stirring Sophie enough to wake her a bit, before he continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, I noticed her give an order to her creatures, sending them off in the direction of the refugees. I was curious to know what had caught her interest and that's when I felt the protection spell floating through the air."

Sophie blinked, seeming to regain awareness of her surroundings and the conversation going on. She gazed up at Howl with confused, chocolate eyes, "Protection spell? Who was casting it?"

Howl smiled down at her and brushed some hair from her forehead, "You were, my dove. For my protection."

Sophie blinked, then her brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't remember casting any spell … I was hoping you would be all right … but …"

Calcifer cut in, "Sophie, you have a natural magic, were you repeating the same words over and over? You know that's how it's worked for you before."

Sophie paused, considering for a moment, then blushed, "Oh dear." She looked up at Howl some color returning to her cheeks as determination spurred her to action, "This does not nullify our agreement. Just because I accidentally drew danger to me merely means I need more training as your apprentice and more field experience will be important so we can determine what my strengths and weaknesses are." Sophie's spine had straightened and her chin tilted up at a stubborn angle.

Suliman chuckled, shaking his head. He had to admit, it was cheering to see she hadn't lost her indomitable spirit in the creature's attack.

Howl grinned down at her, ridiculously glad she was, for all intents and purposes, ordering him around. He laughed inwardly at that thought. His own wayward apprentice, ordering him around in front of the Royal Wizard, and he sitting here, thrilled to pieces. Would wonders never cease, "We'll discuss all that later, when you're feeling more yourself and are able to give me the full attention of that stubborn streak of yours." He winked at her, then, because he couldn't resist, he leaned down and kissed the end of her nose.

She gasped, "Howl!" and covered her nose with her hands, glaring up at him.

He looked down at her, innocence in his blue gaze, "If I don't do those things now, I'll never get the chance, you'd not let me get away with it when you're well. I'm going to enjoy you being at my mercy."

Sophie humphed and crossed her arms under her breasts in annoyance. "'Course a peacock like you would take advantage of a lady's moment of weakness."

Howl grinned down at her, knowing better than to push his luck. He enjoyed the view of Sophie sitting grumpily in his lap, relishing her warmth for a moment more, then closed his eyes and focused his mind back on the matter at hand.

When he looked up at Suliman once more, the warm joking light was gone from his eyes to be replaced with cold ice.

"Once I realized where the creatures were going, I followed quickly. The attack happened as Sophie said. After I had her safe, I destroyed the creatures that had attacked her and made my way quickly to the castle to begin healing her. She had lost a lot of blood and I needed to begin the healing process immediately. I was concerned, in their anger, the creatures might attack the refugees camped in the foothills, so I asked Calcifer to go protect them and sent Markel to fetch you."

Suliman listened to the abridged version of Howl's encounter with the creatures that had attacked Sophie and made a mental note never to hurt the girl in any way. He shuddered at the power behind the wizard's voice. He would need a more detailed description later, but before that he would need to brace himself.

It was at times like this he realized just how dangerous the wizard in front of him was. And he was once again grateful the Wizard Howl was an ally.

Suliman nodded and stood, "Howl, I will need to speak to you of this more in depth. Tomorrow, we will all get some badly needed rest. But the following day, I would ask you come to see me at the palace and we will continue our discussion."

By this time, Sophie had curled up in Howl's lap once more, her eyes half-lidded. Suliman took one of her ice-cold hands and bowed over it, "Sleep well Lady Sophie. I am glad you will recover from your ordeal and hope to see you in better spirits soon."

Sophie summoned a small smile for the Royal Wizard and nodded her head.

Suliman then turned and bowed to Calcifer, "Again, I thank you for your help, master daemon."

Calcifer fizzled at the wizard, "At least some people appreciate me."

Suliman smiled, then turned toward Howl, "I look forward to our next meeting." He executed a graceful bow and without another word, the Royal Wizard departed.

Howl stood, with Sophie in his arms, "Goodnight, Cal," Howl spoke over his shoulder as he headed toward Sophie's room. Then, he paused, and without turning around spoke softly, "Calcifer, you know I appreciate everything you do for me."

Calcifer flared and mumbled, "I know. G'night Howl, night Sophie."

"G'night Calcifer …" Sophie mumbled and trailed off.

Howl smiled and continued carrying Sophie into her room. He started to set her in her bed, when her fists clutched the sleeves of his doublet, "No!"

Howl blinked down at her, his eyes questioning.

Sophie blushed, "Don't … I don't want to be alone … please …"

Howl nodded, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, "I'll get a chair and watch over you, never fear dear one. While I'm gone, why don't you change into a nightdress and crawl under the quilt, hmm?"

Sophie looked up at him with wide eyes, "But, you need your rest too."

Howl just shook his head, "I won't rest if I'm worrying about you. Now, hurry and change, I'd be more than happy to catch you in just your nightdress." He gave her a lascivious grin and she swatted his arm before he slipped out of her room.

Sophie quickly changed into a white nightdress trimmed with blue ribbons at the neck and wrists. Her feet curled against the cool wood floor as she made her way to her bed, climbing under the quilts just as a knock sounded on her door. She smiled. You really had to hand it to Howl, he projected a certain image, but understood the boundaries.

"Come in, Howl."

Howl opened the door and lifted a chair through, before closing the door behind himself. He carried the chair easily and Sophie realized he must be using magic to lift it. She laughed softly to herself wondering if she would ever get used to the ease with which he used magic in daily life.

Howl placed the chair next to her bed, and draped himself across it, long legs dangling over one arm. He reached out a warm hand and took hers, instantly warming her chilled flesh, "Now then, you are looking decidedly not yourself. I believe it's time you rested. Never fear, I will be here to chase away any darkness that might shadow your dreams."

Sophie smiled as she allowed her eyes to shut, not realizing she spoke her thoughts aloud as she drifted off, "Sometimes, your flowery language is exactly what I want to hear."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sophie stood in the foothills gazing in horror at the devastation around her. Bodies lay everywhere sprawled in positions no living human could attain. The ground was a horrible rust color no flower could possibly acquire naturally. Her hands covered a scream as she noticed an arm lying nearby, with nothing else attached.

A scream from above caught her attention and she looked up, ignoring the pain in her neck from the jerky motion.

Above her the creatures swooped in such numbers they blocked what little light was trying to filter to the ground from the moon. Then, her eyes spotted the source of the scream. Her sister, Lettie was struggling in the clutches of one of the bat-creatures, her eyes wide in panic. As Sophie watched the creature released her sister. She watched, frozen to the spot as Lettie hurtled toward the ground.

She opened her mouth on a soundless scream, her eyes wide.

"Sophie! It's me!"

Sophie turned to the source of the voice, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Dammit Sophie, wake up!"

Something was shaking her, warm hands on her arms. She blinked, dispelling the horror, then blinked again at Howl's face so close to hers. She stared at him for a moment unsure if he was real.

"Lettie …"

Howl took Sophie's face between his hands, "You were having a nightmare, love. Focus on me. It was just a dream. Listen to my voice. I'm real, feel the warmth of my hands. Damn, your skin is cold as ice."

Sophie felt a warmth drape around her shoulders. Strong hands rubbed up and down on her arms, trying to get the circulation moving.

Sophie blinked again, and tears flooded her eyes as reality sank in. A dream. It was all a dream. Sophie threw herself at Howl, her arms clutching around his neck as her body shuddered in reaction to the horrors of her dream. It was still too real to her, but her mind finally realized it was not reality. Lettie was fine.

Wasn't she?

Howl stroked her back gently, holding her tightly, "Shhh, love. It's alright. It was just a dream. Everything's fine."

"Is it?"

Howl leaned his head on hers, "Of course it is. You're here. You're alive. You're arm will be good as new before you know it."

Sophie pushed a little away from him and looked up at him with terrified eyes, "What about the refugees? What about Lettie? I … I dreamed she was, they were all … I …"

Howl gently wiped some tears from her cheeks as he debated how much of the truth to tell her, "Sophie … how about I have Lettie come visit tomorrow to set your mind at ease, hmm?"

Sophie looked up at him, and after a moment nodded.

Howl smiled gently at her, "That's settled then. Now my girl, I doubt you'll get to sleep after what appeared to be a whopper of a nightmare, so how about I tell you a story?"

Sophie swallowed and nodded, then surprised Howl by shifting around in bed, until her head was off the bed and in his lap, her body sprawled horizontally across her bed. Howl carefully edged his chair closer to the bed so Sophie was supported by his legs, then tucked her quilts more tightly around her.

"Right then, once upon a time, for that's how all good stories begin, there was a wizard. He was a cold, cruel man who only thought of his own selfish needs. Oh, he had the power to do great good, but did not have the drive or desire to do so. Instead, he wanted to use his powers to make his own life easier.

One day, a young woman wandered onto the wizards lands. Now, this young woman was nothing extraordinary at first glance, but if you really looked closely, there was something about her, something that drew your attention, and kept it.

The young lady came upon the wizard as he was wandering through his gardens which were the most fantastic gardens anyone had ever made. The corn grew taller than a house. Tomatoes were round and fat and red as rubies. And the watermelons were green and bursting with sweet juice.

Now, the young lady was hungry, and the wizard obviously had more than he could eat himself, so she asked quite politely if she could have a tomato or melon to ease her hunger.

'What will you give me in exchange?' the wizard asked.

The young lady was unsure how to answer. She was very poor and didn't have much. She gazed at the wizard, then smiled, 'I will keep you company for the day.'

The wizard scoffed at this, but the young lady was not about to be put off.

'You obviously do not have anyone else around. So, I will stay with you for the day and you may talk with me about whatever you like. We can play card games and have tea. I believe you are getting the better deal. After all, I am getting something which will only last me a little while. You will have an entire day and the memories will stay with you forever.'

The wizard pondered this for a while, considering. Then, not able to find a flaw in the young ladies logic, agreed.

The two spent quite a lovely day together in each other's company. She told him stories of her family when she was small, and he taught her to play a difficult word game, finding himself surprised when she took to it quickly and even beat him at a round.

That evening, the wizard found himself hesitant to let her leave, but the young lady insisted. 'I kept my part of the bargain. Now, it is time for me to continue on my way.'

'What exactly is it you seek? Perhaps I can help you find it.'

The young lady shook her head. 'I must find the answer myself for what I seek, but thank you for your offer. Farewell.' And with that, she left.

The next day, the wizard was wandering the south parts of his lands making the water of a stream tinkle a beautiful tune for him, when a familiar voice greeted him.

'Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I might bother you for a meal? I am afraid I have not much to offer, but am willing to work hard to pay for it.'

The wizard turned around and exactly as he had thought, it was the young lady, but oddly enough she didn't seem to recognize him. Perhaps it was because she hadn't really had a chance to recognize him yet.

'Hello. I didn't expect to see you again so soon!' He tried very hard to keep his eagerness at her presence out of his tone.

The young lady cocked her head at him, 'I'm so sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else. Perhaps you will take pity on me in the memory of your friend and offer me a meal?'

The wizard paused, then looked at her more closely and that was when it hit him. There was a spell upon the young woman. One had to look very hard to see it, but it was there. The wizard made a choice. He would help this young woman. He would free her from her spell. After all, it was the least he could do since she had wandered onto his lands.

He smiled at her, 'Of course, in exchange, would you do me the honour of allowing me to enjoy your company?'

The young lady happily agreed.

Things continued this way for many days. The young lady would appear and ask for a meal, and the wizard would ask for a day of her company in exchange. The only difference was, he was deliberately seeking her out and placing himself in her path.

Over time the wizard found she was not only spending her days with him, but was invading his dreams at night. He could not stop thinking of her lovely green eyes and blonde hair which shone like a sunbeam. And this scared the wizard as nothing else had. So much so that he did not seek her out the next day, hiding in his cottage.

That night, he had a horrible nightmare. The young lady gazed at him with sad eyes and a single tear trailed down her cheek as she slowly faded away. He called and called, but could not find her. He woke with a start as the sun began to creep over the land.

The wizard leapt from bed, dressing quickly and immediately went out searching for the young woman. He searched everywhere, using a pair of magic boots called seven league boots to quickly travel the breadth of his land. That evening he returned to his cottage to face an awful truth. The young woman had disappeared as mysteriously as she had appeared. It was then he felt a pain and heaviness in his heart which shook him to his soul.

'I love her …'

'Whoever you love is a very lucky girl if she can affect you so completely. I hope she returns your affections.'

The wizard's head snapped up, eyes wide. There she was, gazing at him with a gentle expression in her eyes.

'I do as well, but I fear she doesn't even know who I am.'

The young woman smiled at him, 'Then, you must make her aware of you. If you look at her the way you were just now, she is sure to love you.'

The wizard stood and approached the young woman, gazing down at her, 'I hope so, but I worry, for she has a very complicated spell upon her.'

The woman smiled up at him brightly, 'But sir, everyone knows true love conquers all.'

He returned her smile and raised a hand to the side of her face, 'Indeed,' then leaned down to kiss her.

In that moment, there was a flash and the young woman blinked up at the wizard and gasped. The spell was lifted. She remembered everything, including the many days she spent in the wizards company.

He smiled down at her, his emotions in his eyes, 'So tell me, does the young lady I have fallen in love with have a name?'

She blushed, gazing up at him, 'Constance.'

'Constance,' he whispered. 'So, tell me Constance, do you think the lady I adore returns my feelings?'

Constance wet her lips and smiled shyly up at him, 'I think all she needs is a name to put to the object of her affections to give you the answer you seek.'

'William'

Constance slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Now that I am able to remember all our days together, I can say the emotion filling me must be love, William.'

After that, he took her to her family who rejoiced at her return. It turned out the spell had been cast by a woman in the town who had wanted her daughter to marry the mayor's son. The mayor's son had only had eyes for Constance, however. Constance had tried to discourage him, but in the end, the witch had cursed Constance. Her family had been terrified when they had awakened one day and she had been gone.

The witch's curse had backfired, for without Constance to keep his attention, the mayor's son had left the town and soon ended up married to the daughter of a prosperous merchant from a nearby city.

The wedding of Constance and the Wizard William was considered the celebration of the decade. The bride was so happy she glowed and the mysterious and handsome groom made all the women blush and fan themselves.

Constance and William were deliriously happy for the rest of their days tending their gardens and walking across the land hand in hand."

Howl gazed down at Sophie who had fallen asleep at some point during his story and smiled, stroking his hand through her hair.

"So, tell me Sophie, do you think the lady I adore returns my feelings?" Howl leaned his head back in the chair and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, his hands holding his most precious possession safely through the remainder of the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxx

As always thank you so much to the hubby for betaing no matter how late in the evening it is. :D

Please review, they really do drive me to get on the computer and type. Thank you so much. I have gotten so many really inspiring reviews. I can't express how much they mean.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I broke my promise. I'M SO SORRY!!!! Hopefully, it won't be another ten months before I get to post the next chapter. It's partially written … so it shouldn't be too terribly long.

That's right! I'm still alive! WOW! I haven't forgotten about this story, far from it. Unfortunately, real life has intervened in the form of 60 – 80 hour work weeks until now. I am so grateful for the numerous reviews I have gotten on this story in the past few months. I can't tell you how much they meant to me. In fact, it was those reviews that got me to sit down and finish up this chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Howl's Moving Castle is the property of Diana Wynne Jones for the novel and Miyazaki for the movie. I do not own them, and am making nothing from the publishing of this story on the internet.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Battles of Peacetime

Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxx

Sophie woke slowly. She was lying on her side, but her body felt heavy, as though she couldn't move. The sensation was especially strong around her hips. She shifted slightly and realized there was something warm draped over her, giving off a sense of comfort. Drifting in the haze of warm comfort she found herself amused at having twice woken up feeling unusual sensations in the past day. Not one to lie about, she decided to open her eyes to see what it this waking would hold. Normally, when she woke, she was facing her windows, able to watch the sun rise as the grasp of sleep drifted from her mind. The sight that greeted her was unexpected. The arm of a blue brocade chair was in front of her. Resting upon it was a strong hand with long fingers. The fingernails were clean and close cropped, skin smooth. Sophie lay there studying the hand for a moment before her brain finally became fully awake and she realized just where she was and why there was something warm across her hips.

She was lying with her upper body sprawled in Howl's lap. A blush rushed from her hairline to her toes, and then a thought flitted through her head making her grin. She supposed she should be thankful his lap was the same height as her bed or all the blood would have rushed to her head and she'd have quite the headache this morning … not that her blush wasn't having the same blood-rushing effect.

Her movements must have made him aware of her conscious state, because a warm, husky voice spoke from above, "Good morning, my dove. Sleep well?"

Sophie nodded as she pushed back to kneel on her bed, the quilts wrapped around her to take in Howl's appearance. His arm released her and he watched her, lounging in his armchair. The blue of the chair and his rumpled clothes made his eyes seem even deeper. Sophie bit back a giggle. She had never seen Howl anything except perfectly put together, but this morning he looked rumpled and dishevelled. Sophie felt a warmth blossom in her stomach. His effect on her senses seemed to be even more potent like this. She determined to never give Howl that particular tidbit.

He shifted, propping the arm that had been around her waist on the chair and resting his head on his fist. A slow lazy smile crossed his features. "You look delicious enough to eat this morning, all wide-eyed and sleepy," Sophie blushed a deeper shade of red and he grinned, "The blush just adds to the effect."

Sophie glowered at him, her blush not decreasing, "The peacock is in fine form this morning I see."

Howl chuckled and stood, "I'll leave you to get dressed in peace, if my nose is correct, Markel is indeed as good as his word and has breakfast well on the way." With a gesture the chair began moving with him toward her door. "Don't take too long, or I may have to peek in and see what's keeping you," Howl winked at her as he opened the door, then he and the chair were gone and Sophie was once again alone in her room, not certain if that was what she had really wanted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Markel hurried around the kitchen preparing breakfast. Calcifer was being very helpful warning him when food was ready and giving him hints on what food would go well with what spices.

He turned as Howl emerged from Sophie's room with a chair.

"Morning Howl," fizzled Calcifer from the hearth, "How's Sophie?"

Markel nodded eagerly, "Did she sleep alright?"

Howl nodded at the two anxious expressions facing him as he massaged a stiff shoulder, "She's just fine. Slept most of the night and looks much better this morning. She should be out shortly. I'm going to head upstairs to get cleaned up. Cal, I'll need some hot water for my bath please."

For once Calcifer didn't complain.

Markel watched Howl trudge up the stairs and heard the bathroom door shut. He glanced at Calcifer, "Something's not right with him."

Calcifer nodded, "I have the feeling he's about to be very busy."

"What do you think …" Markel's question was cut off by Sophie emerging from her room dressed in another of the dresses Howl had purchased for her. This one was a pale green color with dark green stripes and a large dark green ribbon emphasizing her slim waist. A yoke of white lace around her neck set off her creamy complexion adding a healthy pink glow to her cheeks.

"Good morning, Markel. Calcifer. Breakfast smells wonderful. Can I help with anything?"

Markel paused a moment then raced over to give Sophie a hug. She hugged the young man back affectionately.

"You look much better than last night, Sophie." Calcifer observed with a cheery glow.

Sophie smiled ruffling Markel's hair, "I feel much better. Now, why don't I set the table while you two finish up breakfast, hmm?"

Markel grinned up at her and dashed off to finish preparing the pancakes and bacon he'd decided on. He quickly dished everything up on serving plates and placed them on the table, then returned to the hearth to put on a kettle for tea. By the time the kettle was whistling the table was ready for the occupants of the castle. Markel quickly fetched the kettle and poured tea for himself, Sophie, and Howl.

Sophie served up a plate of pancakes and bacon and brought them to Calcifer, scraping them into the daemon who munched happily as Sophie returned to the table, taking her seat.

Markel paused watching her as she sipped her tea, "Are we waiting for Howl?"

Sophie shook her head, "He may fall asleep in the bath considering, if I guess right, he spent most of the night awake making sure I was alright," she reached out and offered Markel the plate of pancakes.

The next while was taken up with small discussions of the tasks they had to accomplish for the day and the sounds of a companionable meal. It was while they were cleaning the dishes that Sophie steered the conversation in the direction they were all avoiding.

"So Markel, what did you help the Royal Wizard with last evening?"

Markel paused for a moment, unsure if he should bring it up, but the excitement of last night was too much and he had been dying to tell Sophie of his heroics. He looked up at her, eyes sparking with remembered excitement, "We had to protect the refugees from an attack by those awful-looking creatures. Master Howl asked me to fetch the Royal Wizard and warn him, but by the time I got there he had already mustered a unit of soldiers and wizards and we set out. It was really scary, but I was able to use the protection spells Master Howl taught me. Master Suliman seemed pleased with my abilities. After a while we were able to drive the creatures back to their … what did you call it?"

Calcifer cut in, watching Sophie intently as she stood at the sink, "Nest, Markel. They're calling it a nest."

Sophie nodded, continuing to wash dishes and set them on the counter for Markel to dry, "And you Calcifer? What part did you play?"

Something in Sophie's voice alarmed Calcifer, but she didn't seem to be trembling or in pain, so he answered cautiously, "I went to help the refugees until the Royal Wizard could arrive. Then stayed and assisted in driving the creatures away."

"I see."

Calcifer paused, "Sophie …"

At that moment, Howl came down the stairs dressed in a black shirt and pants and a dark grey doublet left open, "I hope breakfast was …"

"You didn't tell me the creatures attacked the refugees."

Howl froze, a hand on the banister, watching Sophie's back as she stood frozen at the sink. He turned his gaze to the window gazing out as he took a deep breath and when his gaze swept back to take in the room, his indigo eyes were dark and unreadable. Calcifer hissed in the grate; this was what he had been afraid of. He desperately glanced at Sophie, trying to derail her, "Sophie, you were injured and …"

Sophie spun around, cutting the fire daemon off. Her skirts twisted about her legs as her eyes hard as stone gazed accusation at the cool wizard standing before her, "Why didn't you tell me? Especially after my nightmare last night."

Howl gazed steadily at Sophie and Calcifer wanted to fizzle into the hearth; he knew Sophie was still not emotionally healed, and was lashing out, he was sure Howl knew that. But sometimes knowledge does not prevent emotions from rising up and taking over. The wizard was drawing Calcifer's gaze like a moth to the flame. Tall and dark, with eyes like dark ice. This was the wizard Calcifer had always known existed within Howl, but had never seen. This was the wizard Howl was so careful to conceal because he knew if anyone understood what he was really capable of, Howl would lose his freedom.

"You were there when I mentioned my sending Calcifer to protect the refugees and Markel to Suliman to warn him of the danger." Howl didn't move as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Sophie's face, "Besides, you weren't ready."

Sophie's brow furrowed, "Not ready? When would I be ready? Why didn't you go help them? I was going to be fine. Just fine. It was only a shoulder wound! I would have been able to wait for you to return. Did anyone die?"

Calcifer flared in the grate, desperate to save a situation quickly spiralling out of control, "Sophie, you …"

"Did anyone die because you didn't go and help them, Howl?"

Howl watched her with deep blue eyes. Sophie wanted him to deny it. Her eyes pleaded with him to deny it. To tell her no one had died last night. No one had been injured because she had been careless enough to call attention to herself with a spell. But she could see it in his face. In his eyes. People had died, had been injured. Why? Why did he have to stay with her? He could have protected them. He could have saved those innocent people. He had the power. Her wound hadn't been life-threatening. After all, here she was, the day after feeling fit as a fiddle.

"Sophie," Howl's voice was soft, an odd husky tone to it. His eyes were deep pools, blue, dark and unfathomable, "There was only one choice for me. The choice I made. I'm sorry you feel it was the wrong choice."

Howl stepped off the stairs, and moved through the room, the steady thumping of his boots, the only sound as he made his way to the door and turned the knob black side up. He paused, one hand on the doorknob and spoke softly, without looking back, "I'll send your sister to you as I promised last night," then he opened the door and disappeared into the blackness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lettie smiled as she knocked on the door which led to the Wizard Howl's home. She hoped Sophie would like her surprise. She fidgeted impatiently, anxious to reassure herself that her sister was alright. The sound of the knob turning caught her attention, then the door opened and Lettie blinked at a very serious-looking Markel.

"Er … hello, Markel. I'm here to see Sophie."

Markel nodded, then glanced behind him, "Please come in, I'm afraid Sophie's still not feeling quite herself."

Lettie nodded, "Howl told me a bit of what happened; so I brought a surprise." She gestured behind her.

Markel glanced around the girl and blinked. Waiting with impatient concern were Martha, Sophie's other sister, Fanny, Sophie's step-mother, and Granny Witch and Heen, obviously having returned with Lettie.

Lettie winked at Markel, "Don't you worry, we'll have Sophie feeling more like herself in no time." With that the four women and one old dog whisked through the door and up the stairs into the parlour.

Fanny swept her way to Sophie who was sitting in the Queen Anne's chair by Calcifer gazing into space. "Sophie! Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. When I heard what had happened, my heart nearly stopped, but here you are!" Fanny swept Sophie up into a warm hug.

Sophie blinked for a moment in surprise, shaken from her dark mood, "Mother? I …" Sophie's face crumpled and she returned her step-mother's hug clutching her almost desperately as her body began to tremble with her sobs.

Her sisters, sensing their moment moved in on either side, each resting gentle hands on her head or shoulders. Sophie lifted her head from Fanny's shoulder, eyes glistening with tears as she gazed at the three sympathetic faces, her eyes latched onto Lettie and the horror of her dream came hurtling back, "Lettie! I had the most horrible dream!" She detached herself from her step-mother and hugged Lettie tightly, reassuring herself her sister was alright. The tears made damp tracks down Sophie's cheeks as she was surrounded by the warmth and safety of her family.

Granny Witch made her way to her chair in the corner, content to wait and allow Sophie a moment with her family. She slowly seated herself with a small grunt and leaned back in her chair. She watched the small family reunion with a smile. Heen hopped up into her lap, seeking some attention himself and she gently patted his head.

Eventually, the women finished their greetings and Fanny led Sophie to Granny so she could welcome the old woman and gentle dog home properly. They all fussed over Granny for a moment getting a quilt and preparing some tea. Then, all three women went to the table nearby and seated themselves.

Markel watched the proceedings with a wary eye. He was glad Sophie seemed to be feeling a bit better. At least she was talking and not just staring into space silently as she had been since Howl had left. He took the chair Sophie had vacated near Calcifer and waited, willing to do anything to help, but also curious to see if her family could possibly shake her out of her uncharacteristic melancholy.

Fanny pulled out a white lace handkerchief and handed it to her still sniffling daughter, "Now, dry those tears, you know I've always told you, you have such pretty brown eyes until you cry, then they turn the color of mud. Most unattractive with your skin tone."

Sophie let out a small wet laugh as Fanny smiled at her affectionately, "So, Sophie, how are you feeling? Howl mentioned you had been hurt and were doing fine, but I had to see for myself," Fanny patted her hand on the table smiling at her.

Sophie wiped her face with the kerchief as she forced a small smile, the expression not quite reaching her eyes, "I'm feeling very well, thank you."

Lettie shook her head, "We don't mean physically, dear. We can see you're physically fine, but there is definitely something wrong. Come now, tell us. After all," she gestured to all the occupants of the room, "We're all family."

Sophie wetted her lips and looked down at her hands on the table which were currently engaged with twisting the kerchief. She was struggling with terrible feelings of guilt and anger. She was hesitant however, to share her emotions, even with her family, when she herself wasn't sure what exactly she was feeling or why.

Granny made the decision for her, "Why is Howl not here taking care of you, dear?"

Sophie's fingers clutched the kerchief tightly, her knuckles turning white with the strength of her grip, "He … left to take care of some things because of … because of what happened."

Lettie nodded, "You mean the attack on the refugees last night."

Sophie looked up at her sister with wide eyes, "Why Sophie dear, everyone knows about the attack. They are declaring Wizard Suliman a hero for keeping the injuries and casualties as low as they were."

"But … it was my fault!" the words burst from Sophie before she could stop them, "I made Howl bring me and then accidentally used a spell and drew their attention. When Howl rescued me the creatures followed and attacked the refugees and he stayed with me to heal me. But … I'm fine! He should have gone to help the refugees, then maybe no one would have gotten hurt."

Fanny patted her clasped hands, "My dear, while your faith in Howl's abilities is quite sweet, the attack on the refugees was not your fault."

"But … I attracted them and we fled … they followed …"

Granny spoke from her corner, "Sophie, can you say for certain the creatures attacked because of you?"

Sophie paused, "We were there and escaped and they were following … I …"

Calcifer fizzled from the grate, "Sophie, they are mindless creatures following the orders of their queen. You didn't make them attack the refugees."

Fanny squeezed Sophie's hand, "He's right you know. Much as I would dearly love to blame this on your wizard friend, it wasn't either of your faults. The creatures have been attacking the refugees since they arrived at Market Chipping."

Sophie frowned and looked at Lettie, then Calcifer, "I didn't know there had been other attacks ... why are the refugees still there if they are attacked for staying?"

Martha smiled at her sister, "Because Market Chipping is their home. I would go and stay with them as well if mother hadn't insisted I stay with her. Many of them don't have anywhere else to go. They want to stay and wait for the day they can go back and begin to rebuild. Besides, there are soldiers there and they are protected as much as possible. They knew the risks when they stayed."

Sophie fidgeted as she processed this new information. Her opinion was starting to change a bit but something still bothered her. "Howl should have stayed to make sure the refugees were going to be safe."

Markel spoke this time, "Sophie, when Howl brought you home, you weren't moving. You were so white I was scared you were already … that you …" Markel's hands fisted in the fabric of his pants.

Calcifer nodded his head from the hearth, "Sophie, you needed healing. You lost a lot of blood."

Martha spoke from next to Lettie, "I think it's romantic. He made you his first priority. I wish someone would do that for me."

Sophie froze, remembering Howl's look as he spoke to her before he'd left, 'There was only one choice for me. The choice I made. I'm sorry you feel it was the wrong choice.'

Sophie paled as she thought of what she'd said to him, "Oh no. What have I done?"

Fanny patted her hands reassuringly, "My dear, never fear. We are here to aid you. As much as I may not like you staying here with a single wizard, he does take good care of you. Perhaps we both need to rethink things we have said and done. For now, I think it's time we begin to think about some lunch. You need your strength. You can talk to Howl about everything when he returns and this whole mess will get straightened out. Now then, where's that tea kettle. Calcifer, I expect you to cooperate, please."

Sophie watched her family bustle about preparing lunch and smiled, relaxing a bit.

"I want it back."

Sophie blinked and looked at Granny, "Beg your pardon?"

Granny just gazed at Heen as she stroked his back, "I want it back."

"What do you want back, Granny? Do you need another quilt?"

Granny looked up at Sophie and suddenly Sophie was gazing once more into the eyes of the Witch of the Waste, "Howl's heart. You were supposed to take good care of it, but you didn't. I want it back."

Sophie's eyes widened, "I don't know what you mean …"

The Witch smiled and cocked her head at the confused young woman in front of her, "Yes you do. He offered it to you and you ripped it in half. I would take much better care of such a precious heart. If you can't take proper care of it, I want it back."

"I would never have …" Sophie paused, considering. Howl had been very sweet and gentle toward her lately. And they had certainly gotten a bit carried away in the tub … Sophie flushed at that memory. Then it struck her.

'There was only one choice for me. The choice I made. I'm sorry you feel it was the wrong choice.' Deep blue eyes, the window to his soul, the doorway to his heart. All this time, she had been waiting for the answer to her silent question, but it had been there all along. She just hadn't been observant enough. Her eyes widened and she gazed at the Witch.

"Ah, you understand now. I suppose I'll give you another chance. But don't waste it." The Witch settled back into her chair and then Granny looked up and smiled at Sophie, "Such a pretty girl."

Sophie smiled a little, her mind reeling. All she wanted now was to talk to Howl. To tell him she was sorry. To tell him … she loved him? Could she tell him? Sophie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. No sense worrying about it now. She'd face it when she faced him.

With that decided, Sophie stood, "Anything I can help with?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Howl moved through the remnants of the battle lending a hand when needed to help clear the corpse of a creature here or cast a healing spell there. He nodded at familiar faces and returned greetings quietly. He was a familiar figure among the refugees. It was not the first time he had come to help them, and it wouldn't be the last. His bearing, however was unfamiliar. His usual smile was nowhere to be seen. He stood straight and tall, eyes older than his years. He took in everything, working tirelessly. Many marvelled at this new side of Howl and whispered that the wizard had finally come into his own. As the afternoon waned into evening, Howl had reached the westernmost edge of the refugee encampment. He gazed back as campfires were slowly popping out against the black of the mountainside. He had done what he could, but he knew it was not enough. Not for Sophie who would mourn for those injured and lost her whole life.

His gentle, innocent Sophie.

No, not his. Her face this morning returned to his mind's eye. He had lost her. He had known, when he made the choice to save her life that it was a possibility, but the reality hurt far more than he could have guessed. Howl's hand came up to rub his chest over his heart. No matter. He would protect her always. No matter where she went, or who she was with, he would always be watching over her and protecting her. Everything he did now was for her. He turned and gazed in the direction of far-off Kingsbury. Knowing what he must do tomorrow, then he shrugged. As Sophie said, why put off till tomorrow what can be done today. With a thought he leapt into the air, wings catching an updraft and went to face an uncertain fate.

xxxxxxxxxx

Suliman strode into his rooms head high and closed the door behind him. The moment it was closed he let out an exhausted breath, his body slumping in exhaustion. He leaned on the staff which declared his position as Royal Wizard wearily, then glared at it and tossed it across the room.

A sardonic voice lilted through the room, "Is that any way to treat the staff our mentor gifted you?"

Suliman whirled his eyes seeking out the owner of the voice.

Howl was hardly more than a shadow sprawled across Suliman's large amethyst couch. The last of the day's sunlight was backlighting him from the window behind the couch making it difficult for Suliman to see, but even with this difficulty, Suliman knew this was a very different wizard he was dealing with. He slowly approached the relaxed wizard, wariness in his every motion.

Howl chuckled, "No need to fear me, you act as if I might attack you at any moment. You have had a day of it, haven't you?"

At the more familiar teasing tone in Howl's voice Suliman relaxed a bit. He smiled, unsure, at the wizard and flumped down onto the other end of the couch, relieved he could finally see Howl's features. There was definitely something different about the Howl he faced today from the Howl of last night. Suliman determined to find out just what was going on, whether Howl liked it or not.

"The King is raring to go out and attack the creatures in Market Chipping with all the soldiers we have remaining after the success of the attack last night. I have spent the day chasing him around explaining why exactly that would be a bad idea. We still do not have enough information. Of course, I am hoping you can remedy that some."

Suliman paused for a moment, gauging Howl's mood. Then, carefully turned the conversation, "I was surprised to hear you were with the refugees all day today. How fares Sophie?"

The dark wizard next to him gave no indication of anything amiss except for a slight tensing of the muscles in his left hand. Suliman paused, patient enough to wait as long as it would take for a response from Howl.

"Her family came to visit her and care for her. She had a bit of a nightmare about her sister, so I asked Lettie to visit. She insisted on bringing the entire clan, I knew Sophie was in good hands."

Suliman nodded, it was a perfectly reasonable answer to his question, but Ben knew there was more to it than what Howl was saying. He decided to let it go for now, not sure he wanted to antagonize Howl when he was in this mood. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. It isn't like you to be early for appointments. I had assumed I would have to track you down."

Howl slanted a lopsided smile at his apprentice-brother, "Perhaps Sophie is finally starting to cure me of my slither-outer ways, hmm?"

"Perhaps …"

"Then again, sometimes it's easier to slither-out if you launch a surprise attack." In a single lithe movement, Howl stood and strode over to the Royal Wizard staff lying on the ground. He picked it up and walked over to carefully lean it in a corner of the room.

Suliman stood and watched, "You do realize that technically it's yours. I really do feel I am merely keeping it for you. I could never compete with your abilities, Howl. The Royal Wizard should be the most powerful wizard in the kingdom …"

"I will never take on the mantel of Royal Wizard, Ben Suliman, so you may as well get used to it."

Suliman paused where he stood as Howl slowly turned to look at him. What he saw made him pale slightly. Howl stood tall and straight, no hint of childishness. A great wizard already more powerful than any in the land with even more potential than most started with, still untapped. His dark eyes appeared ancient, hiding secrets none would ever know. Suliman knew then why Howl had fled from responsibility his whole life and a small part of him wished it could have remained so. This new Howl was terrifying in his power and, Suliman knew, unstoppable. Then, Howl blinked slowly and smiled, the power fading until, once more it was merely Howl standing there. Suliman knew, however, the power was there, inside Howl, waiting to be released.

"Ben, you use your magic to help people, if the King asks you to do something, you understand the workings of a kingdom and make what needs to happen, happen. I use my magic for one purpose only. To make Sophie happy. I am selfish that way, but she is my world. If I were given the choice I had to make last night again, and I knew scores of people would die because I chose to save one life, I would still choose her. Everything I am belongs to her. I cannot swear an oath to a King I will not obey. Sophie is my Queen and I have sworn an oath in my heart to place her first in all I do."

Sulliman stood there, struck by the wizard's words and understanding the truth in them. He took a breath and resigned himself to his fate, than gave Howl a small smile, "I do expect to be able to call upon you for consultation on a regular basis."

Howl nodded, feeling a weight lift from him, "Of course."

The Royal Wizard crossed to the fireplace opposite the windows and gestured for Howl to seat himself in one of the chairs, "Well then, down to business, I need to know everything you have learned of these creatures and their queen."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sophie sat near Calcifer's hearth, a quilt wrapped around her. She had changed into her nightdress and was sitting up waiting for Howl's return. Her family had left shortly after dinner with instructions to visit soon. But it was Fanny's farewell Sophie couldn't get out of her mind.

In the bustle of gathering belongings and last minute cleanup from dinner, her mother had pulled her aside.

"Sophie, I know I haven't exactly been supportive of your wizard in the past, but … I wanted you to know I will be happy no matter what you decide as long as you are true to your heart. He has changed since I first met him and he cares so much for you. And … I can't help but notice how you look. This dress is beautiful and you glow from happiness ... at least, when you haven't recently had a life or death struggle."

Sophie opened her mouth to speak, but Fanny held up a hand to stop her, "Let me finish please. Sophie, I love you, and that is why my first priority will always be what makes you happy. If this man makes you happy, if living here, makes you happy. Don't give it up. Fight for it. I was so happy with your father, happier than I'd ever been in my life. I wish I would have cherished my time with him even more, but I'll always have my memories of him. And you girls. Be happy."

Both women were crying by the time Fanny finished speaking and embraced tightly, "I will be mother. I promise."

After that, everyone had left in a flurry of hugs and goodbye's and then it was getting Markel into bed and Granny comfortable for the night. Sophie hadn't had time to think, she had gone to her room as habit, changed into her nightdress and then stood there, in the middle of her room, the chill of the floorboards seeping into her feet. She looked at her bed and knew if she tried to sleep she'd have nightmares. So she wandered out to Calcifer's hearth and curled up with a quilt, her feet tucked up onto the seat of the chair.

Finally, after a while of sitting she whispered to Calcifer, "Where do you think he is?"

Calcifer, relieved she was speaking glowed warmly at her, trying to dispense some of the chill in the air, "I don't know Sophie, but I'm sure he'll return soon."

"Was I really as terrible to him as I remember?"

Calcifer flickered, "Sophie, you are still dealing with a very traumatic experience. You didn't understand everything that was going on. It will all turn out fine."

"I love him, Cal. How could I have not allowed him to explain?"

"Sophie, you haven't been yourself. No one would be after what you've been through. Honestly, everyone is amazed you've recovered as quickly as you have. You need to allow yourself the opportunity to heal fully. And if that means you lose your temper a couple of times, so be it. We all just want you to be well again."

Sophie sighed and rested her cheek on her arm, "I want to help the refugees. But I don't know how."

Calcifer fizzled, "Ask Howl if you can join him when he goes to visit them. I'm sure there's plenty you can help with."

"There's so much I didn't know. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Sophie, Howl isn't used to telling anyone what he's doing. He's used to hiding what he's doing at all cost. Many times his life has depended upon it. Ask him questions. If there's anyone he'll answer, it's you."

Sophie gazed at the play of light Calcifer cast on the wall, thinking everything through. Then, she heard the sound of the dial switching and her head lifted to gaze at the door. Her heart began to pound as she waited for the familiar figure to appear on the stairs.

The door opened and Howl came striding in, not really looking at the room, heading straight for the steps, "Calcifer, I'll need hot water for a … Sophie …"

Howl froze halfway across the room staring at her his eyes sweeping over her form drinking her in. He had missed her desperately all day and had planned on sneaking into her room to watch over her as she slept.

Sophie swallowed and slowly rose from her chair, the blanket clutched about her shoulders. "Howl …"

Howl schooled his face into a mask of cool civility, "I thought you would have been asleep already after the bustle of having your family here. I hope I didn't disturb you."

Sophie's heart dropped into her stomach. This is not what she wanted. She wanted him to smile at her the way he had in the bathtub the other night. She wanted honesty and truth, not this cold stranger. She would even prefer the childish Horrible Howl act he played for the rest of the world to this dark wizard facing her. "No … I couldn't sleep. Nightmares."

Howl nodded, "Of course, to be expected. Tell you what, I'll cast a sleep spell which will ensure a restful night with pleasant dreams of rainbows and flowers, hmm?"

"Stop it."

Howl blinked at Sophie. She was standing with her fists clenched in the blanket, her toes curled against the cold floor. Her face was hidden by the curtain of her silver hair. "Stop it, Howl … please … just stop … I …"

Howl felt his heart flip in his chest, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He just needed to distance himself from her a bit, but she was standing there, buried in that silly quilt, her feet were obviously cold and she was starting to tremble. He swore under his breath, then strode over and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to her room. She buried her face against his neck arms clutching at the fabric of his doublet.

"Why am I so weak right now? I hate this. I feel like I can't control myself at all."

Howl smiled against her hair unable to stop his mask from tumbling down when she was in his arms clutching him to her tightly.

"Never fear, my own. You'll soon be yourself again and we'll all tremble in fear of your bossy mouth." Howl bent down to set her in her bed, but she wouldn't let go of his doublet. He stroked one of her hands, "Sophie dearest, you need to let go. I will stay with you if you like, but I need to fetch a chair."

Sophie clutched harder, "Don't leave me again. I'm sorry I said such awful things, I didn't understand … I … please, stay with me."

Howl gazed down at her pleading brown eyes and smiled, "Very well, my dove. But I must at least walk to the door to summon a chair."

Sophie scooted over and patted the side of the bed, gazing up at him with liquid chocolate eyes.

Howl blinked then groaned and his head dropped to the bed next to hers. He took a few steadying breaths and laughed huskily, "My own, you are going to be the death of me." He finally raised his head and gazed down at her, one hand caressing the side of her face. "When you are once more yourself and feeling fit as a fiddle, then you will have the fight of your life to keep me out of your bed. Fair enough?"

Sophie flushed crimson but nodded, appeased for the time being. She released Howl so he could go to her door and summon a chair, which he did quickly. She was yawning even as he settled himself at the side of her bed. "Howl, where were you all day?"

Howl smiled and gently brushed some strands of hair from her face, "I had many things to take care of. I will be gone much of tomorrow as well. Perhaps you should go and visit with Mrs. Fairfax and your sister."

Sophie was finding it extremely difficult to stay awake, "But I want to go with you."

Howl laughed softly, "Much as I would like that, I'm afraid it isn't possible. Even Markel would not be allowed to come with me on these errands."

"Howl you promised you would give me an explanation when I wasn't allowed to do things, don't you dare slither out of your promise."

Howl grinned, "I wouldn't dream of it, my dove. Let's save the explanations for the morning when you can badger me for them, hmm? Sleep now."

And she did.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sophie woke in the morning and stretched, then sat up abruptly, eyes darting around her empty room. "Howl …"

She dashed out of her room without bothering to grab a robe racing into the parlour. No one was stirring yet, except Calcifer who was trying to hide in the hearth.

Sophie stalked over to him, "Calcifer … did Howl leave already?"

Calcifer tried to make himself as small as possible. "I tried to make him stay. I knew you wanted to talk with him, but he couldn't. He insisted he had to leave."

Sophie stood there, fists on her hips and considered the situation, "That slither-outer, no good, wizard!"

Calcifer perked up a bit, "I'm glad to see you seem to be feeling more yourself today."

Sophie crossed her arms under her breasts, "That does it." Sophie stalked over to her drawer she kept her writing things in and quickly jotted off a letter, she addressed it and sealed it in an envelope, then she disappeared into her room.

Calcifer watched with wide eyes, waiting for her to reappear. When she did, he blinked. She was dressed in the navy striped dress Howl had given her and had a matching cloak slung over her shoulders. She nodded at Calcifer, "I'm going out. I'll be back before dinner." With that she turned the knob to the Kingsbury door and disappeared through it.

Markel came stumbling down the stairs moments later, "What's all the racket? Is breakfast started yet?"

Granny snored away in her bed, unaware of the tempest that had just swept out the door.

Calcifer grumbled from the hearth, "You may have to get your own breakfast this morning Markel, Sophie is out on a mission."

xxxxxxxxxx

Howl sighed as he landed in the field of flowers outside the castle. Home. It was a relief after everything he'd been doing today. He glanced down at his ripped clothing, the result of numerous skirmishes today with creatures as he tried to scout as much information as he could. The creatures seemed more on guard and more easily attracted than usual. Obviously, the queen had her hackles up. He stretched the fingers of his left hand and winced as the abrasion on his hand shot fire up his arm. He knew the damned bat-thing had injected it with something when it had bitten him. Fortunately, he had been able to contain the poison for the time being, and would be able to eliminate it completely with a healing bath.

He gazed up at the castle again and smiled. Sophie would be in fine form this evening after his escape this morning, at least he hoped so. They still had a lot of talking to do, but things seemed to be on the mend. He was half tempted to leave the glamour off so she could fuss over him, but decided not to. His hand moved in a familiar pattern and he righted his appearance quickly. It wouldn't hold if someone grabbed his injured hand, but he was certain he could prevent that long enough to make it to the bathroom.

He sighed and made his way up the steps, opening the door. The sounds that greeted him were certainly not what he had expected and he froze halfway through the door.

He could hear Sophie and Markel laughing. Granny was chortling and Heen was wheezing. In the hearth he could hear Calcifer crackling. But the sound that froze him to the spot was Prince Justin's voice as he spoke, regaling them with tales of palace life. Howl's good hand clenched. Here he had been out for hours, first in meetings with Suliman and then sneaking around what was left of Market Chipping while the Prince came in and … Howl took a deep breath and let it out aware he was exhausted and needed to control his temper. Still, he was on edge as he came up the steps.

Markel was the first to greet him, "Master Howl! We saved you some dinner. Sophie made the most wonderful sweet potatoes with asparagus and pheasant. And Justin brought some pastries from the castle! They're so good, you have to try them!"

Howl nodded at Markel as Justin stood, bowing, "I hope you had a pleasant day, Wizard Howl, as Markel said, Sophie's cooking this evening was excellent, you must have some."

Sophie smiled up at Justin then gazed at Howl, he could read the mischief in her eyes and took a breath. He could feel the poison throbbing in his arm and knew he needed to get in the bath soon or his containment spell might start to fade. He also knew he'd better get past everyone before Calcifer realized just how much he was hiding with his glamour and said something.

Howl swept a gallant bow to the room, his ultimate charming façade firmly in place, "As eager as I am to try the food, I fear I have had an exhausting day and must retire, but please Justin, feel free to stay as long as you like. I hope you all enjoy your evening."

As he swept past the table the unthinkable happened. He had seen the light in Sophie's eyes dim slightly as he had excused himself, but hadn't expected her reaction to be to prevent him from leaving by standing and grabbing the very hand he had been trying to keep from everyone's grasp.

He cried out in pain as her gentle hands clamped down on the bite and his glamour crumbled out of existence as he stumbled to his knees. Even as he had cried out Sophie had dropped his hand. He knelt there on the floor gasping in pain, desperately trying to keep the poison from breaking through his containment spell on his arm.

Sophie stood with her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in horror. He turned and gave her a small pained smile, "Come now love, I know I'm a bit of a mess, but it can't be that bad."

"Howl …" she fell to her knees beside him one hand resting carefully on his back, the other gently stroking his arm, "Are you alright? How can I help?"

Howl reached up with his good hand, patting her shoulder, "It's alright," he slowly made his way to his feet, "Nothing a good bath won't fix, Cal, if you would."

Calcifer flared up as Justin came over to Howl's other side, propping him up. "I've got him, Sophie, we'll get him up to the bath and he'll be right as rain in no time."

Sophie stepped back and watched as Justin helped Howl up the stairs to the bath. She heard the door to the bathroom open and shut. Everything in the parlour was silent for a long moment, until Justin came down smiling reassuringly. "He'll be just fine. He was getting his healing rituals ready even as I left. I believe I will leave you all to your evening." He crossed to Sophie and took her hands in his, "He will be fine, Sophie. Never fear. Would you like me to send Suliman to you?"

Sophie seriously considered it for a moment, but caught Calcifer trying to get her attention. He shook his head, his eyes warning her against calling the Royal Wizard when Howl was not at full strength.

"Thank you for the offer Justin, but between, Calcifer, Markel, and myself we should have adequate help for Howl should he need it. If something changes, we will summon him immediately."

Justin searched her face, then satisfied with her answer, he gave a graceful bow to the room and whisked out the door into Kingsbury.

There was a long pause and then Sophie burst into motion. "Markel, Granny, take care of the cleaning up. Markel help Granny into bed. Calcifer, keep that hot water coming."

She stalked toward the stairs as Calcifer crackled in the hearth, "Sophie, where are you going?"

Sophie turned to look at him, determination in her face, "To save that idiot man from himself."

With that she stormed up the stairs and they all heard the bathroom door open, Howl yelped in surprise, then the door slammed shut, and all was silent.

Granny grinned from the corner, "That's our Sophie."

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxx

As always thanks to my hubby for the beta.

I did update the other chapters of this story, but they're minor fixes and edits as well as bringing the Disclaimer up to snuff for certain websites.

Thank you so much again for all the reviews, as I said, it's the reviews I got over the last few months that got me back to the computer to finish this chapter. Chapter 9 is well on its way, but I can't make any promises, except that I won't ever forget about this or my very loyal fans:D


End file.
